Teasing is our game
by HeleSL
Summary: With 19 years, Emma is in senior year. What is her surprise when she sees her new stunning math teacher. AU, really. I'm not good at summaries, just read and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came from a dream and I just had to write it. Reviews are way more than welcome, they make me want to keep writing! I'm not so sure about this story but I hope you like it.

I hate school. Everyone is in small groups after the bell rang. The slower students ran into the classroom, greeting their friends as they arrived to their saved seats. I am sitting in my chair at the corner at the back of the classroom.

It's the first day of the senior year and everyone is telling their friends about their amazing and expensive vacations.

Actually, I don't hate school. I hate _this_ school. My foster parents, the family number five, were prissy rich people and they insisted on sending me to this expensive school with this stupid uniform. The girls use to wear it like sluts, which wasn't difficult because the skirt was already really short, the shirt had less buttons than usual and the white long socks didn't help either to look presentable. I never wear those socks.

I have been here for 3 years now and fortunately this is the last year I have to handle the horny boys and the brainless girls. I am not a brainiac but I am smarter than them. Way smarter.

Bored, I write my name in the shiny new notebook. Emma Swan. My last name was Wright now, but I secretly kept the one that I had been assigned in the orphanage. I had chosen myself when I was old enough.

The first lesson today is math and we have a new teacher. Unlike my classmates, I've always loved math, I'm good at it. Besides PE is the only thing I'm good at in this school.

The door, which was closed, suddenly opened. From where I was I couldn't see who had come in but for the reaction of the crowd, I instantly knew it was the teacher. Everyone took a seat quickly, gesturing their friends they would talk later, and I finally could see who was heading to the teacher table.

The teachers in this school were normally old ladies and I'm indifferent to them but this was unexpected. The new instructor was a woman, early twenties (24 maybe?) and, I have to admit, beautiful. She waited seating in the table until the classroom was absolutely quiet to speak. She smiled showing her pearl-white teeth, in contrast to her red lips. The smile, however, didn't reach her eyes.

"Good morning, students and welcome back to high school. I bet you're all wondering who the heck I am," she smiled knowingly at us. She stood and walked to the spot in front of the whiteboard, facing us. Despite her youth, her presence was imposing. "Well, I am Regina Mills, your new principal and I'll be teaching you math this last year. I am tough but I trust you will be good." She stood there for a moment, letting the new information sink in and the students murmured.

Now standing, Regina was quite hot. I shift in my chair, taking in the new principal. She wasn't tall but the heels she was wearing added her height. Holy heckles, those heels were really high! I calculated they added her at least 15 centimeters. A black pencil skirt just that ends 2 inches above her knees, showing smooth legs, fit her curves and the matching blazer over the white shirt completed the ensemble. Her voice brought me back to her face.

"Now, you all can look under your desk. You will find three sheets of paper. That is a math test, I want to know how much do you remember from the summer. You have 45 minutes starting now." Complaints and grumbles filled the room as her lips twitched in a devilish smirk. "44 minutes and 50 seconds."

Everyone pulled out their cases, including myself, and studied the questions on the paper.

This is so easy! I did the operations quickly. I really am good at this. When I finished, I looked up to the clock and only 20 minutes had passed. Smiling contentedly, I sat back on my chair and wondered what to do.

I looked at Regina. She was doing some paperwork on her big table. I took that chance to study her features. Her lips rose slightly in a small smile for a moment. Whatever she was reading, it seemed to be funny. Her eyes, fixed on the papers, were dark brown. They were nothing special but I couldn't stop staring. It was magnetic. Something in her made me completely unable to look away from her. The more I stared at her the more I wanted her.

Suddenly, her eyes looked up and met my gaze. I looked down at the test resting in front of me over the desk, feeling the heat in my cheeks. What was that? Get it together, Emma, she's your teacher! I looked at the clock again. I had spent 5 whole minutes staring at her!

By the corner of my eyes, I saw her sort the papers and I couldn't help but look at her. She had an amused smile on her face. Then, she stood and I looked back at my pen, pretending to be playing with it but the clicks on the marbled floor let me know she was sauntering the room.

Inexplicably, I start to get nervous. I shift in my chair again. When she turns and walks my gaze falls upon her again. I am starting to like pencil skirts. In a turn, her skirt lifts slightly. Oh my God, are those stockings? She walked again. She was getting closer and I looked at her. She was already staring at me. I gulp but don't look away. I just can't tear my eyes away from hers. I get lost in her eyes. She's close. Four steps away. Our eyes are locked and I can't nor want to look away. Three. Two.

"Did you finish, Miss…?" She showed her white teeth again in a smile.

"Uh, Emma Swan," I breath.

"Did you finish the test, Miss Swan?" She repeated cocking her head still smiling.

That's it. I don't even remember how to breathe. I nod wordlessly. She takes the papers and walks back to her table. As she left, I breathe again.

I chewed nervously trying to process the last minute. Let's recap:

-Regina is my new teacher.

-Regina is older than me.

-Regina is hot.

This didn't go as I planned.

She probably has a boyfriend… Or maybe not. I shake my head. I shouldn't be wondering if she has a boyfriend or not! And yet…

My eyes are drawn to her again. When she smiled at me I saw a devil gleam in her eyes. Had I imagined it? I scrutinize her with my gaze. What kind of thoughts can be running on her head in this moment? I frown. Why do I care?

I force myself to look away and check the time. Only 2 minutes till the bell rings, which meant my classmates have that exact time to finish; Regina didn't seem the type who give them one more minute, if she said 45 minutes then that was the time they had. I scanned their faces and had to hold back a chuckle. They were having a bad time with this test.

The click of stilettos made me turn my attention to the woman who wore them. She approached me, a smirk on her face. I swallowed as she stopped at my desk. She placed the sheets on my desk and raised an eyebrow that matched perfectly with her evil smirk. She turned on her heels and came back to the spot she had occupied at the beginning of the lesson.

"Time is over. Pass your test to the partner in front of you." She spoke with an authoritarian voice.

Reluctantly, the students did what they were told. I found myself between do it too or not. I looked at her and she must have seen the confusion all over my face because she shook her head slightly at me.

I look down at my test I see the red mark on the right top. 100. I smile to myself satisfied. And then I realize an extra paper. I frown and her voice comes to my ears but I don't look at her.

"The tests that aren't here won't be corrected. Next time I say time is over, _it is over_."

The extra sheet was half of a sheet with something written on it on a handwriting I didn't know yet but I would from now on.

_See something you like, Miss Swan?_

I gulp and look at her but all I can see is a teasing smile on her face before the bell rings and everyone stands, leaving me in my seat completely startled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: oh my god. I was not expecting this kind of reaction from you! I love all the reviews, follows and favs. I have had an smile from ear to ear all day! To thank you I'm uploading chapter two sooner than I thought. Enjoy!

I don't see her again today; I almost did though. At the break, I went to the coffee shop across the street to buy a bear claw, my favorite. When I was leaving, taking a bite of it, I heard her voice but when I turned, the door closed in front of me and all I could saw due to the sunlight was my own reflection. I narrowed my eyes but it was impossible.

I've only heard her voice three times but it was unmistakable. I came back to school wishing today was a cloudy day.

Now I am walking home with Green Day, my favorite band, playing in mi iPod. However, I'm not paying attention at Billie singing 'Whatsername' because my mind is in Regina. I've been thinking of her since the first lesson. Her deep brown eyes were something that had captivated me. I'd swear I had seen something in her eyes when she noticed I had read the note. Something like desire. I shake my head. Of course it wasn't desire!

My mind automatically played images of Regina stripping off her clothes and I shake my head again. For God's sake, I am fantasizing with my new teacher. And it's only the first day of school.

As I head to the crosswalk, I smile at the line of the song. _She's in my head I must confess_. And, out of the blue, I see by the corner of my eye a black Benz braking. I open my mouth to shout to the driver but I close it as I realize who is in the driver seat.

You've got to be kidding me. Regina stared back at me as I swallowed. I don't know how much time I spend staring at her but at a point she raises an eyebrow amused and the corner of her lips lifted in a seductive smirk. The car engine roars under the shiny hood and I step back, my eyes never leaving hers. It's like magic. When the car has enough room to circulate, it passed by me and moved away quickly.

* * *

Next morning, I wake up long before the alarm clock rings. I use the extra time to take a long cold needed shower. I've had a rough night. Damn the hormones and damn the woman who is making them react.

I relax under the water stream and let out a long sigh. This is going too far; I cannot get Regina out of my head, not to mention my dreams. Succumbing to temptation, I pick the second head of the shower and put it on massage mode. I close my eyes and shudder when the water jet hits my center but I quickly adapt to it. I let my mind go back to the steamy dream I had had last night as I feel the pressure of the jet.

I am sitting on my chair and Regina is sitting on hers. There's nobody else in the room, only her staring hungrily at me. In a second, she crosses the distance between us and leans over my desk, placing her hand in the wooden surface. She opens her mouth to speak but I quickly grab her and bent her, her back hitting the desk. I rip her white unpolluted shirt revealing a black bra covering her breast. Unable to stop myself, I bend down and catch the front clasp of it between my teeth. She arches her back and I set it free, her breast coming into view in matter of seconds. I pull her skirt down her legs and twist her so she is now lying on her stomach. I squeeze her cheeks through the black silk of her matching panties and I can hear a muffled moan. I press my front against her ass as I keep squeezing and, without giving it a second thought, I spank her. I caress there where I did it and thrust my hips forward.

Before I can make out anything else, my mind goes blur and I close my eyes tightly feeling the orgasm running throughout my body and, finally, exploding within me. The head of the shower slips out of my hand and falls as I lean my forehead in the wall in front of me. I withdrew my fingers while the water runs down my hair and body. The mere thought of possessing her makes my knees like jell-o. After a few minutes, I go back to my room and get ready. Today will be a hell of a day.

* * *

The firsts three lessons were too boring. Thankfully, the bell rang and we went out for the break. I almost ran to the cafe and bought the bearclaw in record time. I sat outside on an isolated table and opened my folder to check the schedule. Math is in two hours. The wait will kill me, I think as I whimper to myself. And then I hear the click of expensive stilettos on the pavement.

Crossing the street, Regina is too concentrated on talking on the phone with someone to notice me. Good, it gives me a chance to check her. She is wearing black straight trousers, light blue shirt covered by a black vest and, of course, a black blazer.

She goes into the coffee shop and sits in the counter. She hangs up and says something to the waitress. She looks angry. The waitress comes back in a minute and holds her a cupboard cup and she gives her a dollar. Regina took the phone and put it into her trousers, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. As she walks out, her phone rings again and she pulls it out, recline the call annoyed and put it back. She looks up and narrows her eyes at the strong sunlight.

I am mesmerized by her. Suddenly, her gaze falls upon me. I hold my breath looking into her eyes. We hold our gaze; it is like if she was looking into my soul. After a beat, she slowly smiles at me. Not a cordial smile, it was a damn seductive smirk. I smile back coyly and she turns and walks back to school.

I don't even know why I smiled at her. Neither I know why I seem to lose my ability to breathe when she's near. It just happens. I take a moment to recover myself before heading back to a place I'm finally starting to like.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so this update is another gift for you but don't get used to this speed of upload! School got me quite busy lately and tests are coming. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to feed the writer! Ü PS: I apologize from now in case the next chapters last too long.

The sound of the bell invades the building and everyone stands up. I am nervous. In seconds, Regina will be walking into the room. As if reading my mind, the door closes. Stony silence reigns in the room as she leaves a mount of papers in the table.

"I corrected your test. Obviously we need to work hard this year if we want you to finish high school with a good level. There are some people who can pass but…"

She let the silence end the sentence for her. She took the pile of papers and sauntered the room, distributing the corrected tests.

"Okay, now I will give your test and you will take a good look at it. Open your notebooks. This is the first and the last time we're doing this. Miss Swan will come to the whiteboard to do the test and you will copy it in your notebooks so you have an example of what you should have done. Miss Swan, please?"

I can't move. I just can't. Why is she doing this? I hate coming to the white board! She looks at me waiting for me to react and I force my legs to stand and walk to the white board with my test on my hands.

I take the marker and start the first operation. I copy it the whole test as fast as I can and when I finish I turn to look at her. She's at the bottom of the room, leaning casually on the wall right behind my desk.

"See? That's a test worth correcting. Thank you, Miss Swan. You can come back to your seat."

The students shoot jealous and hate looks at me but I am so used to it that I just ignore them as I walk by their side. Regina watches me until I get to my seat and bites her lips. I swallow hard at the sight and fall heavily on my chair. She waits until I'm sitting to walk to the white board again.

"We're going to do a quick summary to remind you the things you might have forgotten in the summer." She turned and erased Emma's numbers to start writing another numbers.

The rest of the 30 minutes of the lesson, Regina talked about she would teach us this year and remember things from the last year.

Every time our gazes met, she would stare at me for a few seconds and then looked away as if she was being forced too. I never looked away, mainly because I couldn't. I was starting to understand this game and that seemed to frustrate her. She was playing with me but now it was my turn to play.

At the end of the class, everyone heads to PE, the last subject of the day. Regina stays. I linger in the room, pretending I am gathering my things and when I look up, she is by the door looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You are going to be late, Miss Swan," she says. Her gaze is her gaze is piercing, completely authoritarian. I wonder what she's doing in a private school when she could be running the country.

"I was just gathering my things." I walk to the door determined and stop before I cross the doorway. I turn and look at her. "By the way, I haven't had the time to answer the question you asked me yesterday, Principal Mills. I do."

I turn in my heels and go out of the room. My heart is beating as if I was running a marathon and I can't believe I actually just did that. But her surprised face as I spoke was totally worth it. She didn't expect me to talk about it at all.

As I arrive to the already empty locker room, I can't hide the smile on my face. Things are definitely changing.

* * *

"Emma Swan! Where were you?" August, my PE teacher, shouts at me as I arrive. "It's the first day and you're already being late." He looks disappointed. That is worse, I rather him to be mad at me than disappointed. "Look, you know I like you. You're the only one that really strives but that doesn't change anything. I will tell the principal. As penalty you will be running until the bell rings. I hope this never happen again, Emma."

"Yes, sir," I nod. He narrows his eyes at me but smiles and I go to the field to start running.

It's not something bad, I actually love running. I love the freedom I feel when the very slight breeze of the early autumn hits my cheeks. However, the sun is beating down today and, even thought I am wearing shorts, I start to feel the effect of the heat.

After 20 minutes running, I see Regina approaching August. I almost trip as I see her. I try to seem oblivious and keep my rhythm, but August calls me out from the other side of the field. I approach them breathless.

"A word in my office, Miss Swan." She turns and walks to the door.

I look at August frowning. "Right now?" I murmur him. I'm not too sweaty but the ravages of the little race are evident. The shirt is white and the cloth is thin. I don't want to go with her like this.

"Yeah, now. Go." He hurries me.

I make a grimace but I run to join her, who is waiting for me in the middle of the way to the door.

Once inside, I head to the stairs but she keeps walking.

"This way," she says.

I follow her until we get to the elevator. I've never used it; it's exclusive for teachers and employees of the school such as janitors. She passes a white card in front of a electronic panel and it lights up. We wait in silence for the elevator until it finally arrives.

As it opens I see it's small. I take a deep breath and come in after her. She pushes a button and the doors start to slowly close. As the lock, Regina lets out a long sigh.

"What am I going to do with you, Emma?" It's the first time she addresses me by my name.

She looks at me, giving me a once over and then into my eyes. They are black as ebony. She steps slightly closer, and I notice her breath is heavy. She stills for a few seconds and I am afraid to move. Then the elevator ring sounds. Bing! It seems to pull her out of her thoughts and she steps back while she clears her throat, falling back into Principal mode again. We walk to her office in silence. I was not expecting that; now my plan of playing along is coming down.

Once we're in, she offers me a seat and she takes hers behind the black wooden desk. The place has changed, I notice. I've been here enough times to know it. The walls are in modern black and white and the furniture is new. She stares at me for a moment but it feels like hours. Then, she cocks her head to one side and smirks.

"I told you you'd be late."

"I didn't think Professor Booth would mind, not to mention to arrest me. It's PE's first day."

"It's the last year. I've read your file; you had to repeat history in 10th grade losing a year." She did what? "You're not here to relax even if it is the first day or even if it's just PE. Next year you will hopefully go to the university. There's no time for jokes."

"I am not going to the university."

"Then what are you planning to do when you graduate?"

"Hopefully, leave home and become a cop."

"A cop? Really?"

I frown. "Why really?"

"You're smarter than that." She seems to be serious but the small smirks appears on her face. I admit I am confused; is she making fun of me or does she mean it? I can't help but blush slightly.

"I like that and if it doesn't work then I'll manage." There's an awkward silence. "Are you going to keep me on detention or something?"

"No, why?" She asks.

I shift awkwardly in my chair. I shouldn't have said anything but now it's too late. "You took me out of the lesson to bring me here to your office."

She leans back of her chair laughing. "I just did it because I saw you down there. It's too hot today to be running for 40 minutes. You could have dehydration or something worse."

I nod assimilating the information. Does that mean she cares about me?

Another awkward silence in which she stares at me curious. What will she be thinking? What if she is thinking of what am I thinking? What if she knows I think she is thinking about what am I thinking? Ugh, this is like Inception; I'm being paranoid.

I clear my throat. "Can at least go and have a shower before going home?"

She hesitates but then nods. "Sure." She stands and I frown at it. "I will go with you. I have to go downstairs anyway," she explains.

We go out of her office and come back to the elevator. She passes the card again and the elevator's doors open, already waiting for us. We come in without a word; the tension is obvious in the small space.

The doors close and I notice my mouth is dry as I think what would've happened if the ring of the elevator hadn't broken the moment. Would I have kissed her? I lick my lips slowly at that thought.

Suddenly, Regina moves and backs me up against the wall. Her arms are on both sides of my head. We stare into each other's eyes and what I see makes my heart flutter. Her eyes are burning with desire. I swallow hard as I look at her ever red parted lips. She shakes her head slightly.

"Stop driving me crazy, Emma," she exhales against my mouth.

And then she pushes her lips against mine roughly. I open my eyes wide but I quickly close them, giving up in the kiss. She grabs the back of my head to pull me closer as she forces her tongue into my mouth, eager to taste me. I open my mouth obediently and I feel her tongue exploring my mouth. She has the dominance here as I submit to her, letting her control me. But then she stops and steps back, separating her body from me. I instantly feel the loss of heat and weight over me.

She stares at me and I stare back, both recovering our breaths, when the ring sounds. Bing! She slowly smirks.

"Miss Swan," she nods and gets out of the elevator.

I come back to reality as the doors close in front of me and I have to stop them. I walk to the changing room wondering what the hell was that and what should I do now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma!" A voice greeted me as I shut the front door.

"Hey!" I answered.

A small figure appeared in the hall upstairs. "Manners Emma!"

"Good afternoon, mother," I sighed.

"How was your day?" I opened my mouth to answer but she continued without waiting for it. "Your lunch is in the oven. Your father is working at the office today and I have work to do here so you will have to have lunch on your own. I'm sorry; I promise tomorrow it will be different."

With that, she disappeared again. I sighed getting into the kitchen. It never was different. Empty promises were all I got from my parents. At first it had been different. They didn't have a job and all their attention would focus on me but after they got it, it was like if I didn't exist. Still, it is the best family I've had. There's no fights, no rapes, no empty alcohol bottles around the house. I'm old enough to leave, I'm 19 after all but where would I go?

I sigh dropping my bag pack in a chair and I take the plate out of the oven. Placing it on the kitchen counter I stare at it. It seems delicious but I'm not hungry. Picking my bag pack again, I decide to go to my room; I have a lot to think of.

With Paramore in my headphones, I think about what happened. How many days have passed since the first day of school? Two? It's crazy. I met Regina two days ago and yet she's almost all the time in my mind. Those curves, those lips… I just want her. But what does that mean?

I sigh leaning back in the rooftop. My parents hate when I come here but they never know; they are too busy to notice. I want her, yes but how? Sex? A relationship? I shake my head at the thought; I don't want a relationship with her, do I? I don't even know her!

Getting inside my room by the window, I see our maid opening the door. "You parents will kill you if they know you were in the rooftop again," she says with a Spanish accent obvious in her voice.

I smile and her and place a finger in my lips, "Hush, they don't have to know." She rolled her eyes and started picking clothes from the floor. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Why has something to be wrong?" She stops to look at me, "When something is wrong you always go there. Besides, I can tell someone is in your mind these past days. So, boy or girl?"

I stare at her with wide eyes surprised by her effrontery but end up shaking my head. "Does it matter? It's impossible it happens anyways, she's just playing me," I shrug as I pick my bag pack from the wooden floor to place it on my desk.

"So it's a she. Why do you think it's impossible? Everything is possible."

"Believe me, it is," I drop on my bed with a long sigh. "She's older than me."

"That's not a problem. Love doesn't care about ages," she says as she throws a dirty shirt on the basket she had brought with her.

"No! It's not love, it's...," I don't finish the sentence realizing what I am telling her. I feel my face burning; I must be really blushed.

"Oh, that," she nodded and took a seat next to me. "Well, it doesn't matter either. I mean, it's legal and if you both want to…Have some fun!"

Staring at her incredulously I can't help but laugh. "Yeah, right but the thing is more complicated than that." She raises an eyebrow. "She's my teacher. And my Principal."

The maid opened her mouth trying something to say but closes it again. "Uhm, well…That's complicated yeah."

"But not just that!" Now that I started I can't stop myself, "There's more."

"More? Surprise me."

"She kissed me. Today. It's so confusing! In a moment she's staring at me like if she wanted to jump and kiss me and the other she ignores me. And always that smirk in her face…"

"Whoa, wait," she cut me off. "She kissed you? Then she wants you."

"I don't know! She does, doesn't she? See? It's confusing," I throw myself back until my back hit the mattress. "Well, as you're telling me she's completely teasing you," she stood and took the basket. "But I'll tell you one thing, Emma. Playing is fun but don't let her hurt you, okay? Be careful."

I sit back on the bed and smile at her lovingly. This is one of the reasons I am staying. In three years, she has been like a mother I never had; I can't leave her. Standing up, I hug her. "Gracias."

She returns the hug, "No sweat, girl." And with that she left she room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

The two longest lessons of my entire life. English and History were boring as hell. Now it's time for math, finally! The bell rings and 5 minutes pass by. This is weird.

Another 5 minutes and a teacher appeared in the room. "Principal Mills can't teach you today because she is in an important meeting at the moment. She let you have a free hour." The class burst into whistles, claps and cheers. We never have free hours. The old lady had to raise her voice to be heard over the students. "But she says it's only this time, don't get used to it. You can stay in the room or go out but remember to be quiet; other classes are having their lesson."

Almost everyone followed her, leaving the room, myself included. An important meeting? Really? What a timely coincidence. I head to the café as I decide to do some research now that I have time.

* * *

"Emma! What are you doing here? It's not the break yet." The voice of the brunette waitress got to my ears as soon as I pulled the glass door open.

I take a seat in the counter in front of where she is standing, "Hey Rubes. I'm good, glad you asked. How about you?"

"Sorry, it's weird to see you here so early. Skipping classes?" she asked as she put a bear claw and a glass of milkshake in front of me.

"I've got a free hour," I answer as I take a sip of the milkshake.

"You? Free hour? You never get free hours." Ruby looked at me suspicious from behind the counter.

"Well, we have a new teacher who happens to be the Principal. She had an important meeting so she let us out sooner."

"New teacher?"

"Yeah, maybe you've seen her. Black, short hair, red lips?" I ask casually.

"Oh! You're talking about Pretty face," she smiles. I can't help but laugh, "'Pretty face'? Really? That's her nickname?"

"What? Are you going to tell me she's not? She is hot!" She crossed her arms defensively.

I shrug while containing a smile. She _is _hot. "Do you know 'Pretty face' then?"

"Yeah. Busy woman, always the same order: tall skim latte with two pumps of vanilla, no sugar. She's asked about you."

I almost choke with the milkshake, "What?"

She nodded, "The other day, she came here in the evening. She was trying to sound uninterested but I know she actually was."

"What did she want to know?" I try not to look to desperate for her answer so I lean back on the chair.

"She asked how often you come here, what you like to order and what you like to do when you're here."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "And what did you say?"

"The truth. You come here every break and some evenings too, you like milkshakes and bear claws are your weakness and you like books and playing chess."

I'm jaw dropped. She asked for me. She wanted to know things about me! What the hell? Ruby grins at me, "I've seen how you look at her, how you blushed yesterday. Control your hormones girl! I can see them from miles away."

I open my mouth to reply her but the sound of the door interrupts me. After the sound of the door closing, the distinct click on the floor that made my back stiffen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: these character belong to ABC, I wish I belong them...

Regina sits in the other side of the counter and Ruby heads to her. I can't hear what they say but the waitress is soon in the coffee machine filling a black cup.

Stopping myself from looking at her, I open my folder and another bear claw is placed next to it. "There, this one is on me. It's too obvious you're staying because of her," Ruby headed to her again and handed her the mug. Regina smiles, gives her a dollar and opens a small notebook.

The waitress walks towards me again and leans in the counter to whisper, "She never stays, always orders and leave." My eyes are drawn to her and I see her concentrates on her notebook. Regina takes a sip of her coffee and her tongue darted out to lick red lips. Damn how I want to taste those lips and feel her tongue in my mouth again.

Ruby snapped her fingers in front of my face to catch my attention. She shakes her head smiling before disappearing behind the kitchen door.

I look at Regina again, ignoring the implicit suggestion of the waitress to not to stare at her. Her lips slowly twitch in a smile and I narrow my eyes before looking back at my folder. Somehow I'm mad. She knows I'm looking at her. She _always_ knows, how?

She wants to play? Let's play. The only time I risked was when I named the note she left on the test and she was not expecting that at all. I could tell by her face she liked it. She likes to be surprised, huh? Let's see how she likes this.

"Ruby?" I call her and instantly the girl shows up, "You called?"

I nod and she walks towards me, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Name it." I pull a paper out of the folder and write something on it as I tell her, "Give this to Regina but only when I go out of here, okay?"

I hand it to her and she nods, "Can I read it?"

Hesitating, I look at her and finally shrug. "If you want to, but don't tell anyone." I gather my things and go out of the premises without looking at her. Only when I'm out I turn just in time to see Ruby giving her the note.

My heart beats really fast as I smile at her expression and she turns her head to look at me. Our gazes lock through the glass. Raising an eyebrow, I smile at her and turn to walk to school. She's not the only one who can play with notes. Such a simple sentence and yet such a big effect. Easy and straight to the point: _I miss your lips Principal Mills._

* * *

"Emma Wright?" I hear the name but I keep focused on my notebook. A girl who sits next to me poked me in my arm. "Emma, it's you," she whispers.

I raise my head and look at the teacher in the door staring at me. I'm so used to Swan that when people address me as Wright I don't realize it's me. The lady in the door looks at my Spanish teacher, "Can she come for a moment?"

"Sure," she nods. I stand and follow the woman who had called mu name. Once we're out of the room, I ask her. "What happens?"

She walks along the corridor and I walk behind her. "Principal Mills wants to see you in her office." Oh, _that_. She heads to the elevator and I follow her but as soon as she notices me, she stops me.

"Where are you going?"

"To…the elevator?"

"You can't use it."

"But I can if I go with you." She shakes her head, "No, students _can't_ use it. Ever." Turning in her heels, she got into the elevator and the doors closed in front of me. So students can't use it, huh?

After three floors, I finally arrive to the one where Regina's office is in. Nerves take over my body once more in this week. I turn the knob and open the door taking a deep breath.

Regina is on her desk, working on some papers and she looked up to see me. "Miss Swan," she says as she nods to the chair.

I get the message and sit in front of her. She stares at me as I do, giving me a once over. Then, she looks back at the files she's working on. All the bravery that I had this morning must have hid somewhere behind the nerves, leaving me without knowing what to do. We stay in silence for what seems hours to me. I watch her writing notes on the files and reading them calmly. She's enjoying this.

Finally, she puts the pen down and looks at me. Leaning back on her chair she watched me carefully. I see a ghost of a smile in the corners of her mouth.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" She stands with an elegance I had never seen and walks around her desk. She turns the chair where I am and bents down, placing both of her hands on the armrests.

"You're playing with fire, Emma," she exhales in my face, staring right into my eyes. Oh my god. I swallow hard staring back at her, hypnotized once again by her eyes. I take a breath, giving a glance to her lips which are slightly parted. "Luckily I'm not afraid of getting burned." I don't know where that came from but her expression is priceless.

Her breath is heavy as she seems to fight in her head. Finally, she leans forward until her lips are almost brushing against mine. I feel her smirk slowly falling back in place as she stares into my eyes. She likes what she's seeing. Am I dreaming? I feel the urge to pinch myself but I just can't move. I'm afraid that if I do this will end.

Regina tilts her head and when it seems she's about to kiss me, I lean forward, willing to feel her lips again. But she stops, leaving me half a way to get what I want. She chuckles lowly as she moves her head.

Suddenly, her warm breath is caressing the skin below my ear. I grit my teeth to stop the moan that had formed in my throat. She takes a deep breath to speak in a low sultry tone, "Someone is eager."

Oh you don't know how much. The smell of her perfume invades me, leaving me floating in a bittersweet scent. Is that apples what I smell? I close my eyes, giving into the aroma. Regina's aroma. She opens her mouth and her teeth caress my earlobe and then…Her phone inside her pocket starts to ring.

Regina throatily growls in my ear. How can that be such a turn on? Visibly annoyed, she stood and picked it up. "What?" she snapped, her eyes never leaving mine. "Yes, I know. It's tomorrow." I have no idea of what she's talking about or who she is talking to but something tells me it's the same person she was talking when I saw her in the café.

"What do you mean cancelled?" She turned and walked to the window, running her hand through her dark hair. "When is it then?" She came back to her desk and looked at the calendar. I shift in the chair awkwardly and that catch her attention. She stares at me fiercely for a long moment.

"Yes, I'm here," she says looking back at the calendar. "Sunday it is then." She nods a couple of times more and hangs up without saying goodbye. "I guess you have to go back to your lesson."

What?! No, she can't. She can't leave me like this. No. She sits in her chair and picks a paper from her desk. As I don't move, she looks at me over the sheet and raises an eyebrow. "Miss Swan?"

I force my legs to stand up and turn to the door. Maybe if I had turned I'd had seen the smirk on her face or the way she checked my body as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: longest chapter I've ever wrote. I have a big test coming next week so I don't know when I will upload again. That's the reason of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!

I open my eyes, forced by the light coming from the large window in my room. It's Saturday. I've never wanted so bad to be Monday.

I turn in my bed to avoid the annoying sunlight with a growl but I can't sleep anymore. Opening one eye, I shoot a glance to the alarm clock; the red numbers mark 12:35. My stomach mumbles and I let out a long sigh while I turn again to stare at the ceiling.

I stretch like a cat, my bones cracking as I do it.

I shuffle to the kitchen still yawning. "Oh, you're up! It's early for you," the maid says as I open the door of the fridge.

"I'm hungry." I lean on the door yawning again, scanning the content of the fridge looking for something to settle the sounds of my stomach. "Something wrong?" she asks with worry.

"I was having a great dream," I murmur in response. "The girl?"

"Her name is Regina and yes, her," I pick a bottle of juice out of the fridge and close the door. Staring at the orange liquid falling into the glass, I ignore the frown in her face.

"There are pancakes in the microwave. I'd say it's not going as you wanted with Regina?" I take the plate from the appliance and sit in the dinner table, "I don't really know. It's not something I want to talk about right now."

She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives a squeeze smiling at me. I return she smile coyly and she leaves the room. Devouring my breakfast, I can't help but think of the latest event.

The way Regina looked at me should be illegal, seriously. I thought I would melt when she whispered in my ear. Damn phone and damn whoever called her in that moment. She seemed pretty upset though but I couldn't tell if it was because the interruption or because the person who had called. I hope it's the first thing to be honest.

The sound of someone stepping into the room while I was leaving the plate in the sink pulled me out of my thoughts. "Oh, Emma. I didn't know you were up already," my mother looked at me from the kitchen doorway. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes; everyone seems surprise I'm up early, am I that predictable?

"Yeah. Uh, I was hungry," I smile as I raise the plate before putting it into the sink. She nods and smiles at me as she heads to the fridge, "How's school going? It's your senior year."

I lean in the counter crossing my arms. "It's…interesting," that's not a lie. She pulls a bottle with something green inside and closes the fridge. That thing looks disgusting. She sees me grimacing at the drink and shakes it in the air, "Proteins! So, what do you mean with 'interesting'?"

I stare at her blinking but I finally shrug. "You know, it's last year of school and we're still starting, everything is…interesting." She nods again containing a laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No…," she says but she ends up laughing. I look at her frowning, obviously offended but it doesn't last long. It's been a long time since we laughed together. "What about prom? Have you talked about it?" she asks once she recovers. Shit, prom. I had forgotten about it!

"Uh, no, we haven't actually." She smiles widely, "Well, let me know! We have to look for the dress." We share a silence, smiling and enjoying this. She used to be great, I miss it.

"So," she starts again. "I heard there's a new principal in the school." How does Regina do to end up in all my conversations? "Yeah, she's my math teacher too."

"Then it's not a problem, you love math and are good at it. I bet she will love you." I choke with my own saliva. "Emma! Are you okay?"

She steps forward me but I raise my hands and manage to speak between coughs, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She stares at me for a moment checking if I was okay and then takes the bottle from the counter. Apparently, she had left it there to help me. When I finally stop coughing, we fall into an awkward silence.

"Are you going out today?" She says as she walks to the door backwards.

"I don't know. Maybe I call Graham and hang out," I shrug. Why did I say anything? She's staring at me with that face she always makes when I name Graham.

"Graham, huh? Well, have fun you two!" And she disappears after winking at me. I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile. I stay where I am for a moment feeling like a little lost girl missing her parents.

Quickly, I recover myself shaking my head; self-pity won't change things. I go to my room, feeling a cool breeze coming from the window. I close it and jump into the mattress, covering myself with the blanket. Shorts and a tank top are not enough to keep me warm now that fall is coming. I wonder how warm must Regina's body feels…

Grunting, I cover my head with the blanket. Will this woman ever get out my head?

* * *

Graham is such a sweetheart. I wonder how comes he doesn't' have a girlfriend yet. When I called him in the last minute to go out, he instantly said yes. So here we are, waiting in the queue to but a ticket of the last Bond's movie. I could tell he noticed something was weird as he saw me by the way he slightly frowned but he decided to let go for now which is just what I need.

The lady behind the glass gives us the tickets distractedly and we walk inside to buy some food. "Pop-corn? Sweets? What do you want?" he asks as we walk through the door.

"Please, Graham. How long have you known me? Pop-corn of course!" He smiled and asked for two menus to the employee with a blue shirt and a black hat. I've always think it's funny the fact that they wear those stupid hats in a closed building. He gave us the food and I paid him.

"So?" Graham started as we settled in our seating. There were groups of people chatting, waiting for the movie to start. Our row however, was empty. I take a handful of pop-corn and look at him, "So what?"

He stares at me raising both of her eyebrows. "You were quiet in the queue. You're never quiet in the queue and least if we're going to watch a Bond movie! You love them."

"I was saving my energies for the movie." I smirk at him deviously and he opens her mouth.

"If you start squeeing and flailing again, I'm sitting away from you. Last time we got on trouble because you couldn't stop yelling at the screen 'Go get him, James!' and 'Awesome!' every time he knocked out someone."

I laugh at the memory. His face was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life. "Oh but you loved it! Besides, that girl who asked me to shut up was throwing eyeballs all over you."

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "That's not the point."

"C'mon, Graham," I poke him in his arm playfully. "I promise to stay quiet…"

"Really?"

"…if you promise me not to make me watch Bambi again. Every time I end up drying your tears out of my shoulder."

He narrowed his eyes at me and lowered his voice, "Do **not** mess with Bambi. Poor thing…" He looked away like remembering the Disney movie but I snapped my fingers in front of him in time.

"I haven't messed with Bambi. I'm just saying—" The lights started to turn off and Graham covered my mouth with his hand, "Hush, the movie's starting."

I narrowed my eyes at him and as he uncovered my mouth, I showed him my tongue, making him roll his eyes while a small smile appeared on his face. Relaxing on the seating and sinking my hand in the pop-corns, I focus on the movie trying to forget the sexy principal who haunts my thoughts.

* * *

Weekend went by peaceful; so peaceful it was almost boring. When finally Monday arrives, the clouds cover the sky above me while I walk to school, matching my mood.

I don't have maths today.

The weekend gave me time to think at length about Regina. I got something clear: I want her and certainly she wants me. A shiver runs down my spine and I'm not sure if it's due the cool weather or something else.

Suddenly, the soft rain drops that were accompanying me become a drizzle. I cover my head with the hood of the fancy jacket I'm wearing and hurry up. Damn this uniform and its skirt; I feel the rain drops against my knees and thighs.

A car passes by my side and I look at it, surprisingly expecting it to be Regina's, but it isn't. The well known feeling of disappoint invades me and I reproach myself; of course it's not her, being the principal she must have arrived earlier. Then, another car passes again but this time I don't look at it.

Big mistake.

A black classic Benz slows down to my rhythm and I hear the sound of the window lowering, "You're wet." I look at the driver and see Regina with an amused smile on her face, almost laughing at her non-so-private joke.

I keep walking, trying not to fall so easily, "Obviously. It's raining." She lets out something between a chuckle and a snort. "Come in."

"No, thanks," I reply. Getting in that car means being under her control, like always, even if it means catch a cold.

The car stopped, "I wasn't asking." I turn to look at her. She is pursing her lips. So disobedience makes her angry…Interesting.

I stare at her, chewing the interior of my cheek as I feel the cold drops running down my legs. Sighing, I round the car and open the door but I stay still looking at the inside of the car.

Black leather covers the seats, matching the color of the dashboard. She's looking at me, both hands on the wheel, her fingers tapping impatiently. Regina sees the hesitate in my face and rolls her eyes.

"For God's sake. Get in, don't worry about the leather. It's water proof." I obey, getting comfortable in the copilot seat. As I close the door, she starts the car.

After an awkward silence, I open my mouth to speak but the ringtone of her phone interrupts me. I throw a death glare to the electronic device which is between us. She presses a button behind the wheel while she presses her finger against her red lips, silently telling me to stay quiet. "Mills."

"Good morning principal Mills. I'm calling from the school. Mrs. Lucas won't be coming today. She called us to notify she's sick." Regina sighed, "History teacher, right?"

"Yes," says the pitched tone from the other side of the line. I suppress a smile; she's my history teacher. "Anything else?"

"Nothing so far."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." Regina hung up without saying goodbye. It seems to be a custom. The rest of the ride is silence and we arrive exactly ten minutes later.

I put my hand on the door knob but she stops me. Her hand flies and she places it right above my knee. Her hold is strong but not rude; however, I don't think I could get free…If I wanted to. Her hand is so warm…My heart rate speeds up as I look at her,

Regina takes a deep breath, leaning slightly forward. I think she's about to say something but she seems to think it twice and doesn't. Instead, she lets go the grip in my leg. I instantly feel the loss of the warmth as she gathers her things.

"Enjoy your day, Miss Swan," she just says.

"Same to you, Principal Mills." I see a glint of lust but it disappears as fast as it appeared. We both get out of the car and head to different ways without a word.

It has stopped raining and it's still cold but I don't notice, still feeling the warmth there where her hand had been and wondering what was she going to say.

* * *

The week passed by quickly between stolen looks and not so incidental touches. In class she behaves quite professionally but still there are things she can't control. Like the time she almost puts her hand in the small of my back to pull me closer while I was talking to her; her face when she realized she was acting by lust was priceless.

Even with those little things, we don't talk outside the classroom. No hidden notes, no 'Principal Mills wants to see you in her office'. I don't dare to ask her about what happened on Friday neither if it will happen again even though I want it so bad.

Breaks are far less boring now that she stays at the café. She never sits too close to me but, while I spend most of the free time looking at her and thinking about something clever to tell her, she just smirks, sometimes while checking her small notebook or other times even staring back at me. It's like if she undressed me with her gaze. So awkward in front of people.

Ruby alternates between me and Regina; they speak quite a lot lately. When jealousy invades me, I ignore it with the excuse that it can be good to get information. Sometimes even I think Regina is using Ruby to send me messages, I'm not sure.

Although next week I have two tests, I don't feel like studying on the weekend. How bad can it be? Maths is easy and English, well…it's my language! I should take a look at it but instead I decide to spend my Saturday playing with Graham to the new Halo and on Sunday, I sleep in and spend the evening at The Wolf's cave. If I stay late, maybe Ruby can play chess with me.

With a small chess board and the latest Richard Castle's book in my bag pack, I get into the café. It's past 17:30 pm and it's almost full. Luckily, I find empty my favorite table by the window.

As Ruby sees me, she waves at me behind the booth and I wave back but she turns to take a silver plate before she can sees it. I hate busy days; too many people to ignore. Anyhow, I take a seat and pull the book outside the bag.

After 10 minutes or so, Ruby appears with a cocoa and a bear claw, "Cold is coming. I guess it's time for cocoas?"

"Thanks Rubes!" I return the smile she gives me. "I see you're too busy."

"Yeah, did you bring the chess board?" I nod as I take a bite of the bear claw. She seems to doubts something but finally nods too. "I don't know if I'll be able to play today. Maybe when we close?"

"Sure, no prob."

"If not I'm sure you can find someone else to play with," she winked and walked towards a table from where a young guy was calling her. I frown at her response but as I see her, I understand it.

Regina is in the back of the café. She's wearing jeans and a simple white button up shirt. A pair of black stilettos completed her casual outfit. Oh man, she's breathtaking.

She hasn't noticed my presence so my mind quickly starts to find some way to take advantage of that. I lick my lips as my eyes run down her collar bone and I shake my head. A plan, Emma, you were thinking of a plan!

Putting the book back in the bag, I take it and leave the table behind, never forgetting my snack. I try to act normal, hiding behind small groups, until I finally get to her table.

I lean down clearing my throat, "Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

"No, it's n—," she raises her head and, as she sees me, her words fades. I show her my biggest sly smile and in return, her devious smirk falls in place after the first shock. "What a coincidence to meet here," she says as she closes the book she's reading. I got to see the stylish words that announce 'Sherlock Holmes' before the book hits the table. A Holmes fan, huh? This woman is full of surprises.

"Yeah, what a coincidence." She motions me to sit in front of her and I obey, placing my bag in the chair next to me.

"Cocoa?" she asks nodding at the mug. "I thought you were more of the milkshake type." She raises an eyebrow as she tilts her head. She's playing; she knows that I know about her questions about me. How I am not surprised?

I shrug, "I can surprise."

"Oh, I know," her smirk grows wider. "So," I continue casually, "do you like chess?"

She nods, suppressing a knowing smile. I pull the chess board out of my bag along with the pieces. "I got dibs on the whites."

She leans to take the black pieces, "Black it is then."

2 hours fly when you are so entertained. I got Regina from the start; she is the kind of player that attacks before being attacked which means no defense. Yet, it's hard to know who will win until the very end.

It's almost 9 pm when the only pieces on the table are a white bishop, the white horse and the king of course. On the black side, there are only two pawns, the queen and the king. We're so into the game that we don't realize that the café is almost empty now.

She moves her pawn, threatening my bishop, and stares at me. Oh, such a daring move! Her king is now unprotected and so I move my horse, "Check."

She smiles at me and raises her eyebrow. Leaning forward, she stands until she's practically bending over the board. Staring into my eyes, she moves the queen and hits the white king. "Check. Mate," she whispers in my face.

I look at the board, stunned by her move and she leaves 2 dollars on the table. "Maybe next time, Miss Swan."

She walks to the door and I gather the game from the table, pulling everything into my bag before following her. I shout a 'goodbye Ruby' so she could hear me just before closing the door.

Regina is walking down the street towards her car. I jog to her. "Wait!" I say between pants as I get to her. "What, Miss Swan?"

She turns to face me and in an outburst, I kiss her. I don't know where this is coming from, but I hold onto her neck. After the shock of my daring, she tangles her fingers in my hair while forcing her tongue inside my mouth. She kisses me fiercely and backs me up against the car, pressing the bag against the window.

When the air becomes a necessity, we finally part, our chests going up and down in a heavy breath. "Get in the car. Now."

"But—"

"Now," she commands. I don't seem to have a choice as she stares at me with a level of lust I had never seen before.

I don't know where she's taking me, but she hurries up as much as she can without skipping the traffic lights. She parks in a white mansion; this must be her house. Wow.

She gets out of the car and I follow her to the door. Opening quickly, she grabs my brand new red leather jacket and pins me against the white wooden door she's just closed.

My bag drops with a loud thud in the floor, followed by my jacket. Her hands seem to be everywhere at once. She tugs at my shirt to pull it out as the other hand grabs my scalp to keep deepening the kiss.

I don't know how it happens, but in less than five minutes I'm in a large bedroom, lying on a big bed in my underwear as she stares at me hungrily from her position. I want to take that infinitely white shirt, tear the buttons to open and reveal the flesh I want to taste so much.

She saunters slowly to the bed and leans down, hovering me. I moan as she bites my lip and my hands find a way to her ass. I squeeze and we both moan in unison. I love this feeling; I don't want it to end.

Regina bites hard in the tender skin of my neck, just in my pulse point, and starts to suck. "M—marks," I manage to say between pants. She stops and raises her head to look at me.

"You're mine, Swan. And I like to mark what's mine." I gulp and watch how she goes back to her task, sucking hard on my skin. I only hope next week is cold because I will be wearing a lot of scarves.

One of her hands sneaks between our bodies and kneels in my center. I can't keep my eyes open, so I close them enjoying fully of Regina's touch. Suddenly, her hand disappears, opening my legs with her hips, and thrust hard against me dragging a groan out of my dry mouth. She thrust again and her mouth falls in my breast, playing with them before ripping it and throwing it to the floor.

Feeling her tongue in my sensitive nipples while she thrust again is like heaven. I moan loudly, licking my lips as I close my mouth. I feel her mouth traveling up until her hot breath is against my ear.

"If I ever see your tongue in my class I'm not responsible of my acts." Her tone is daring; I can't help but note it for later.

It seems her teasing is coming to an end as she buries her hand inside my blue panties and her fingers brush against my core. Two fingers invade my roughly without any warning and thrust once, twice, three times. I'm on the edge.

She hums in my ear before licking the shell of it. Don't ask me how I know it but I know she's smiling. "Regina, I'm…I'm…"

"Hush, enjoy it," she exhales before capturing my mouth with hers. Speeding her fingers and curling it inside, she swallows my soft moans. I squirm beneath her as I feel my skin burning.

Then, my whole body tenses completely and I black out after screaming something between 'God' and 'Regina'.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I wrote this little thing so you wouldn't have to wait too long. I had teh test today so I hope to have more time to write now. Thanks for everything and enjoy!

I wake up startled from a nightmare sitting upright in the bed. Realizing it was just that, I fall back into the bed and just then, I notice I'm not in my bed. The sheets slid down my bare chest a moment before and I cover myself; at least I'm still wearing my panties. Sitting upright again, my eyes wander around the room curious.

The walls are covered by art; I don't recognize most of them but I catch one of my favorites 'Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose.' However, I don't see any pictures around.

Leaving the warmth of the big bed, I grab a light blue shirt from a clothes hanger; it's the one Regina was wearing the second day, I recognize smiling. As I turn, a small frame catches my eye on a commode. I walk over the soft carpet that covers the floor, which I hadn't notice until now.

I take the picture in my hands to give it a closer look at it. A little black haired girl is behind a lectern. From the angle I can see she's standing on one foot on a small wooden stairwell, trying to reach the microphone of the lectern. She's smiling widely; it's the image of pure happiness. I guess she must be little Regina but she looks so…Innocent. Yeah, that's the word, innocent and happy.

I hear a slam somewhere outside the master bedroom, making me jump in place. After leaving the picture carefully back where it was, I go out listening with attention. The sound of muffled words leads me to the bottom of the corridor. As I get closer, I notice Regina's talking on the phone. Who the hell would call at—I take a look at the clock—past 2 am?

I get to see her standing behind a desk where rests a glass of wine. She's wearing the same clothes but I notice the height difference; she must have taken off her amazingly high heels. Before I can se anything else, I take a step forward and the parquet betrays me. Uh-oh.

I freeze in place without knowing what to do as I hear her, "I'll call you later." I guess there's no sense on running to the bedroom and act as if nothing have happened, so I push the door in time to see her turning face me.

"I didn't want to interrupt…," I apologize and she stares at me from head to toe, raiding an eyebrow. "I took your shirt from the hanger, I hope you don't mind. I don't know where my clothes are."

"It looks better on you." I blush at her words and, as I don't know what to say, I act like if I hadn't heard it, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Regina takes a sip of wine and I walk towards her, "Then you seemed pretty upset with no one." Despite the low source of light in the room, I see her smile.

A sparkle catches the corner of my eyes and I see a mirror on the wall. Lifting my chin in front of it, I check my neck. A purple hickey stands out in my pale skin. "You should sleep."

Our gazes meet in the mirror, "Are you a vampire?" Her lips twitch in a smile as she leans in her desk. Her attitude is more relaxed. "_We_ should sleep."

Regina's eyes check my body one last time and letting out a sigh, she goes out of the room without a word. I follow her.

"I'll drive you home," she says putting her heels back on. I reach to the button of the shirt but she stops me, "Leave it on."

When I'm ready to go—and by ready I mean dressed— we get in her car. The ride is in silence, only breaking it to give her the address of my house. With a simple 'Until tomorrow, Miss Swan' we part for the night.

I tip toe into my house; it's dark and silent inside so I try to not to do any noise. When I finally close the door of my room, reality hits me like a punch. I look at my reflection in my own mirror, wearing Regina's shirt. My teacher and I just made out.

Correction; my teacher just fucked me. Yeah, that's what she did and I almost didn't touch her. I hadn't thought about the consequences when I kissed her outside the café. What does this mean? What happens now?

I sigh putting my pajamas on; I'm too tired to think about it, I'll deal with her tomorrow. Tonight I just want to lose myself into dreamland.

* * *

Shit, I'm late. It's almost 8:15and I'm still 5 minutes away from school. I run while I finish a cookie I got to grab before rushing out of my house. Panting, I arrive to the grey gate that is already closed. Damn, now I have to press the bell.

Pushing the door of the building, I see me reflection. My hair is a mess, my cheeks are flushed and the blue and silvery tie is out of place beneath the scarf. After signing in the delay report, I head to the library while I fix my hair and the tie.

Now I have to wait until the bell rings to go to class. For the half an hour I have left, I try to at least read something of English for my test but my mind doesn't seem to cooperate. I alternate the thought of Regina on top of my body, making me shift uncomfortably in the chair, and the grammar I have to study. I want to pass this year clean, I really do, but studying versus Regina…The answer is obvious. There's a moment that I'm so into the memory that the sound of the shrill ring makes me jump in my seat.

It announces the start of a moment I've been waiting and fearing since I woke up this morning. I rush to my classroom grabbing my bag pack and the English book. Lucky me, the bag was open and notebook along with some books fell in the hallway.

"Really?" I whimper annoyed as I fall to my knees to pick the mess up. In the background noise of the building, I hear the 'Bing!' of the elevator and the click of the stilettos. I better be quick.

I run all my lungs allow me to arrive in time and, even I almost trip on the stairs, I get to do it. As I take a seat, the door closes and everyone stays quiet. My heart is pounding in my chest so hard that I can almost hear it; if it's for the run or for the expectation of what's going to happen next I don't know. I'd said both.

Regina leaves her book and her folder in the desk without looking at us, "Today we're going to revise for the exam on Wednesday. It will be easy if you study of course." She raised her head with a smirk, which widened at the sight of my person. Her gaze stays for a moment in my scarf but she quickly looks away.

"Alright class. Did you do the exercises I told you to do this weekend?" A yes in unison filled the silence of the room. "Very well. Ashley?" A blonde girl stood and walked to the whiteboard after Regina pointed at it to do the exercise.

The rest of the lesson was actually really calmed. Regina seemed especially happy today and she even said she was proud of the class for our hard work. I have to admit I didn't do the exercises but she doesn't have to know.

When the break finally arrived, I went to The Wolf's Cave as usual expecting to see Regina there but there was no sign of her. A little disappointed, I greeted Ruby.

"Prett—Regina was here an hour ago by the way," the waitress said as she saw me scanning the café again. "She told me to give you this."

The brunette handed me a piece of paper and placed her elbows in the counter, watching me with a curious smile. Noticing her waiting, I decided to take my time even though I was as curious as her. I don't know what's written in that note but I don't want to set my expectative too high.

After drinking the cocoa, I slowly unfold the sheet. In dark red, there's a message.

_Can't wait for the next round. PS: Nice scarf, Swan._

I stare at it more time than I should; Ruby clears her throat, "So?"

"Uhm…it's nothing," I lie but she catches me. "Right, nothing. That's why your cheeks are flame red," she laughed before walking towards a table.

I don't know what to think. Are we using with notes again? Why couldn't she tell me face to face? A sudden rage invades me but then it hits me. This is a game; I can't forget that. This is _our _game.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sure you will find some mistakes so pardon me and enjoy!

"Good morning, class," Regina said as she entered the room. "Good morning, Principal Mills."

It's Tuesday so it means math is the first lesson. A blue scarf covers my neck for the second time this week. Tomorrow it's the exam; so once again, the lesson is all about revising.

I tap the pen impatiently on my notebook; this is really boring. Regina has to explain the most stupid things to some people in class and I can tell she's annoyed, but it's her job after all.

When the bell rings, Regina is walking behind me and she used the hustle to talk to me without being heard. "Café. At the break."

I stare at her as she leaves the room; the skirt she's wearing today is tight. At the café? I always go there, why did she told me that anyways? What does she want to do, talk? By the way she said it I highly doubt it. I want to talk but…do I really want to? It's been only two days but I want her again.

And so, thinking of her goddess body, the next two lessons go by deathly slow. As the bell rings, I literally jumped off my seat and ran outside. Slowing my pace, I search for her at the place in question.

Regina's talking to Ruby. The waitress is leaning on the counter; it seems she's listening with full attention to whatever Regina is telling her. However, when my friend sees me, she politely leaves Regina to approach me. She did a hint of taking a bearclaw from the exhibitor but I stop her.

"Wait, I'm not feeling hungry today," I lie; my stomach is mumbling annoyingly but the anticipation makes me ignore it. By the corner of my eyes I see Regina standing up and walking to the toilet. You don't need to be too smart to know she wants me to follow her.

To avoid being so obvious, I stay talking to Ruby for another minute. Then, I ask her if she minds me leaving my bagpack behind the counter. Getting a positive, I walk to the light blue door with the ladies sing on it. It's open.

Inside, Regina is washing her hands calmly; she doesn't even look at me when she talks to me. "Lock the door."

When I turn to her after locking the door, Regina is in front of me. Really close. Without a word, she kisses me and her hands fall on my hips, instantly bringing our bodies together. As her lips touches mine, I close my eyes moaning without even notice it.

Regina forces me to walk backwards until the small of my back hits the sink surface. Her body is pressed against me and it seems it's not enough because she pushed my hips forward against hers. Still not getting enough, she slides down her hand until it lands on my ass and squeezes, raising my leg to round her and sitting me in the ceramic surface at the same time. Christ! The morbid fascination of being caught plus my center pressed against her makes my heart beat so fast that I'm afraid of having a heart attack.

Her lips leave my mouth and reattach to my jaw and further down, taking the scarf between her teeth and letting it fall into the sink. I tangle my fingers in her silky hair and tighten the grip of my leg, feeling the friction that makes me groan. What does this woman do to me!

I can't help myself and I allow my hands to travel down her neck, collarbone and, finally, the button of her shirt. I hold my breath as I push apart her ever present blazer and unbutton the first button.

I don't really know if the growl coming from her is to stop me or encourage me but I want to touch her. I _need_ it. And so, my fingers work as fast as my brains allows me due to the distraction of her tongue and teeth.

When she hotly kisses me again, her shirt is open, only held in place because it's tucked in her skirt. I sigh in her mouth when the tips of my fingers reach her not surprisingly soft skin. It doesn't take long until she brushes my inner thighs under my skirt and I find the clothes of her bra. God this is so wrong but it feels so good.

She caresses me through my panties, making me squirm and moan lowly. Her tongue teases below my ear and, when I finally close my hands on her purple bra, her back arches slightly and she exhales. It's almost a moan. If she does that again I think I'm coming undone.

I try to sneak my hands under the piece of clothe but she stops me, "No." She doesn't stop the administration under my skirt. I whimper but have to obey; I don't want to push and make her stop. So, I do what I can without going through the silk clothe.

Enjoying immensely her handwork, I feel the peaks through the bra and I have to bit my lip. I hope the 'no' changes to 'yes' soon.

Suddenly, someone knock on the door. I panic, opening my eyes wide and Regina raises slightly her head so it doesn't sound muffled. "Occupied!" she announces with a neutral voice. How can she do that?!

Lowly this time so that person doesn't hear it, she breaths in my ear, "Don't stop, Emma." And she doesn't have to tell me twice. Forgetting about the interruption, I resume my work as she keeps hers.

Soon, I'm on the edge and, by the way her body is tensing, I'd say she's too. And I haven't even touched her below her waist! I try to do my best to keep quiet, biting my lips until I taste the metallic flavor of the blood to stop the unstoppable moan, but I can't help the little groan as I come after she seductively chuckled in my ear, "You better not black out this time."

Right after me, her body stilled and, letting a long and loud sigh, she let her rest over me. We waited until our pants stopped and our cheeks went back to their original color or at least enough to not state the obvious.

When Regina unlocked the door, she looked at me before opening it. "The scarf, Miss Swan." I quickly grabbed it from the sink and covered my exposed neck with it in time to see the woman who was waiting to go in.

I passed by her side without daring to look at her eyes; I don't want to be mean but I hope she's half deaf. Returning my gaze to Regina, she's back in the counter smiling to Ruby, who's giving her a cupboard cup of coffee. She's so fast it's almost scary.

I shoot a glance at the clock; it's almost the end of the break. Well, we're punctual.

"You had fun?" Ruby smiled at me as Regina left, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about," I grab my bagpack.

"You know Emma, I work here and sometimes until late. I know how to kill time too." My lips twitch in a smile, "I trust it'll stay between us, right?"

"My lips are sealed!" she nodded. "Nice catch by the way," Ruby winked.

I roll my eyes, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Rubes."

"See ya!"

As I walk into the school again, I can't stop my mind from thinking about Regina (so weird, right?) Am I a toy? Some kind of pet? I mean, she didn't even say good bye. I wasn't asking for stay cuddle but I don't know…She doesn't even say my name unless she's out of control (aka backing me up in the elevator or in the toilet a few moments ago) So, that means I'm a hook up? She warned me, she told me I was playing with fire. Maybe I should've listened but she's hot as hell and I'm a teenager with wild hormones!

What if I'm only something to spend time? Like and distressing toy? What if she doesn't want me and she only picked me because I was easy? Would she be that wicked?

I think I'm overreacting a little here. I need to stop wondering these things. I don't want a relationship. No, that's settled. I. Don't. Want. A. Relationship. But would it hurt her to call me by my name?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: a short chapter so the wait it's not too long. There may be references to rape, it depends on the perspective of the reader, so you're warned. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they go straight to my heart. And as always, enjoy.

The exam was really easy. Even my classmates were surprised! But this time, when I finished it, Regina didn't correct it like last time. Instead, she waited patiently for all of us to finish it, which means no hiding notes. As she sauntered the room, the measured sound of her heels echoed in the walls and every time she would come closer, she ignored me. This is getting infuriating.

By next Monday, we haven't spoken to each other and the only sign of us being together was the now almost gone purple in my skin and the memories. Tired of this coming and going of her, I decided to face the truth, stop being coward and talk to her.

Every Thursday I know teachers have a weekly meeting from all the time I've been in detention this past years, so with the excuse of staying at the library to study for the philosophy exam I have in two weeks, I am now sitting alone in a table surrounded by books and a few students who are working on their notebooks and books, waiting for the clock to strike six.

When several teachers walked along the corridor, I put my books back into my bag and head to Regina's office which I find empty.

I close the door behind me and allow myself to wander in the room. My fingers brush the expensive wood of the desk as I look around the room. Getting closer to the window, I stared stunned through it the amazing views. Still waiting for her, I take a look at the paintings hanging on the walls; there aren't pictures just like in her bedroom.

The door opened, making me turn to it, but it stayed half-closed and I could hear Regina's and another woman's voice. When that mysterious person left, Regina entered the room with a big pile of papers in one hand and her phone in the other.

She eyed me as she saw me, "Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina left the sheets in her desk and clicked in the mouse of her computer.

When I opened my mouth to speak, the door opened again, "Principal Mills, another father is waiting for you."

"How much are there now?"

"Five." Regina contained a sigh, "Okay, I'm coming in a minute." The woman nodded and closed the door; she didn't even notice my presence. Everyone seems a little hectic today.

"I want to talk," I announced to bring back her attention. "I'm busy," was her response.

Sudden anger started to posses me, "It'll be a moment."

"No." Her eyes were fixed in the computer screen and I had to clench my fists. I have been planning this all day and can't even stop for a moment and listen to me? This is important.

"You don't even know what I want to talk about."

"Yes, I do and I don't have the time to talk about it right now Miss Swan." Regina kept shuffling papers and typing fastly; she's not even looking at me when she speaks.

"Emma! I'm Emma!" The rage burst into a shout that definitely caught her attention because she raised her head and looked at me. Leaving her position behind the desk, she walked towards me.

"No. You're a student and I'm your teacher so no, you're Miss Swan to me and the fact that I enjoy fucking you doesn't mean you get to have an special treatment, different from the others students, when it comes to school." With each word she came closer and closer until my back hit the wall and I was trapped between it and her. "I _don't_ have the time to talk to you nor to anyone because I have several parents whose trust I must earn because they think I'm too young," she sneered. "So, _Miss Swan, _your teenage nonsense will have to wait. Am I clear?"

I gulped as she stared into my eyes and licked her velvet lips. She pressed them against mine in a flash. Using her body weigh to keep me from moving, her hands gripped my wrists strongly. I tried to get free but I couldn't.

Her tongue found its way roughly into my mouth as I half whimpered, half moaned. Regina grounded her knee in the apex of my thighs and I squirmed involuntarily. I fought against her hold but there was a point I couldn't almost breathe. I found myself deliciously trapped. Gosh, this feels wrong and right at the same time.

When I started to see little stars in the corner of my eyes and I thought I would black out again, Regina separated fully from me. My body bent down, coughing and trying to get some air into my lungs.

I looked at her, both of out chests raising and falling heavily. For a moment we stared at each other without a word and I'd swear I saw worry in her eyes just for a second but it might as well had been my imagination.

So when I do something she doesn't like she punishes me? Well, I have to say I kind of enjoyed it but it only makes me add points to the theory of me being her pet.

"If I were you Swan, I'd think it twice before daring to try and confront me. I told you, you're playing with fire."

Regina walked out of the room leaving me breathless with a weird mix of feelings. This is getting so damn dysfunctional and I'm actually enjoying it. My rational side tells me to stop and go away before this escalates and I know I should listen to it, but since when do I listen to it?

On my way to home I repeated the scene in my mind over and over and I realized something. When she was giving her monologue, when she mentioned why she was busy, I got to see a different side of Regina for a moment. She was mad but not the sexy way but the dangerous way. I thought for a moment she would hit me right there. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought; what if she's into that? Maybe she likes to inflict pain or even receive it. Maybe that's why she treats me like this. That means I _am_ her pet. What the hell did I get into?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here's a little gift. Today the ideas just flow. It turned out different than I thought in the beginning but I hope you still like it

"Are you into sadomasoquism?"

I stare at my own reflection in the mirror of my room and shake my head. No, that's too direct. There's no way of asking that question without sounding…I don't know, it just doesn't sound fine.

"Does pain excites you?" Nope, that neither. I shake my head again and give up, grabbing my IPod and going out to the rooftop. If I ever get to ask her, do I really want to know the answer? Am I ready to? What if she says yes?

Every second that passes there's a new question and no answers. Regina is so mysterious and I love that but why **so** mysterious?

I have the feeling this weekend will be a hell for me. Not only for that, which is bad enough, but because if I want to pass clean I will have to study for the exam but I'm so lazy! Who wants to spend a whole weekend and rest of the week studying for a stupid exam of a stupid subject that is useless?

Thankfully, it's on Thursday which means that, as it's after school, I may get to see Regina when she's leaving and maybe, just maybe, I can get to talk to her. And after that weekend it'll be Halloween, one of my favorite holidays ever! Graham told me he was going to go to a party and asked me to go with him but…I'm like a child and I love dressing up and knocking on doors. Dropping the IPod in my bed, I open the heavy book and my notebook. I hate this.

* * *

Hell yeah I'm free! I deserve an award for all the days I stayed at home studying for the exam. I haven't even talked to Regina; I avoided going to The Wolf's Cave and went to the library instead. I loved her confused face though, I wonder if she thinks I'm scared.

I stretched happily while I walked through the almost empty corridor to the exit. I covered my head with the jacket's hood as I caught the sight of the shiny black Benz; Regina must be still inside. As I feel really self-confident today, I decide to stay until she goes out. Since it's almost pouring, I find a covered place where I can wait without getting soaked.

Twenty minutes after I was shaking and all my courage was gone with the last trace of heat of my body but I can't go out now; if I get to arrive to my house I would be soaked to the skin!

While I mumbled to myself how stupid I had been, the door opened and Regina went out with a black umbrella above her head. Still shaking, I looked at her in the moment she saw me.

Rolling her eyes, she approached me. "You look like a lost puppy," and the knowing smirk is back in her face.

"I'm not lost." I raised my voice to be heard over the sound of raindrops falling against the glass dome of the school.

"Are you a puppy then?" She cocked her head, clearly amused by the situation. It seems she's in a good mood today. "Come."

I frowned at her but she motioned me to get under the umbrella with her. It is for two people but it's not like we would go too separated from each other there; in fact, we would be really close.

She rolled her eyes again, "Do you always need to be told things twice?"

I jumped next to her but I slipped and tried to hold onto something so I grabbed her by her collar. I felt her hand in my back to steady myself. I could see the scenes as if I was out of my body.

It was like one of those cheesy scenes in the movies when the clumsy but cute girl is about to fall and the guy helps her, staring into each other's eyes before kissing under the rain. Except Regina didn't kiss me. "Watch where you step on, would you? This blazer is one of my favorites and I wouldn't like to get it stained."

I hid my blush as we walked together to her car; my heart starts to beat really fast. When we're on our way to my house, I think about how to start the conversation. Again, I think of all the questions that I could ask but none of them seems appropriate; this topic in general is awkward.

Street after street, Regina finally stops her car in front of my house and I feel this is the only chance I have so word just escape from my mouth after a deep breath, "Am I your pet?"

Regina stared at me, "What?"

"Yeah, you know, are you into…bondage?"

Out of all the reactions I had imagined, this one got me by surprise. Regina started to laugh in front of me. I am really confused but also amazed by her laugh; it's like listening to angels. I shake my head at the thought.

"Bondage? Really?" I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I shrugged. "Let me tell you one thing, Miss Swan," she continued once she has stopped. "Of course I like to play with handcuffs and it's always funny to blindfold but I don't need to draw upon pain to keep myself or my partner excited."

Something inside me sighed with relief; I don't think I'm ready to that. I nod to myself satisfied and she came closer, whispering as if anyone could hear us.

"But I warn you, Miss Swan. I'm no woman to play with. Am I clear?" Holy hell, she was laughing a second ago and now she left me speechless, afraid of making an abrupt movement. She's like…a tiger; dangerously gorgeous.

With a slow nod, she smiles at me and sits back in her seat. "Good night, Miss Swan."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thanks for all the reviews, really! Enjoy the reading

"Emma, are you coming or what?" Graham's voice sounded muffled through the door. It's Halloween and we're going to that party he told me about; he ended up convincing me.

"Wait! I don't look scary enough." I'm dressed up as Freddy Krueger and Graham as a hunter. I laughed as I saw him I must confess.

"Really Graham? A hunter? Remember that you hate why they do, as in hunting animals?" I had said. He answered he was a good hunter and not an evil one.

When we arrived to the party, it had already started.

After three hours and a couple of shots, Graham was running behind someone yelling 'I'm a good hunter you dumb!' while I was still on the counter, draining my glass. I'm getting drunker that I thought but after the initial joy, I started to think about Regina and how she uses me. The result is me getting mad and asking for another drink to the handsome waiter.

I invited Ruby too, who was dressed up as Red Riding Hood and flirting now with a guy in a wolf's costume. I rolled my eyes at how subtle was the scene and left the glass in the counter; everyone was having fun and I'm over thinking something I shouldn't give that much importance. I'm not in a relationship with Regina; I don't owe her fidelity or anything so I left the stool. Standing on a table, I started dancing along the music, losing parts of my costume in the process; I don't know where my claws are anymore, or my hat and the make up is almost gone

I invited two guys to join me when they whistled at me and now I'm between them. If Regina only wants me to have fun, nothing stops me form having fun with other people. I feel hands on me and cool air against my skin but I don't care. The level of alcohol in my body must be high or maybe it's because of the lights but I started to get dizzy. However, I ignored it and kept dancing, oblivious to the fact that the door of the pub had been just opened and a group of people went into the premises.

Two minutes later, I felt a tug on my arm that forced me out of in between the two boys, down with the crowd. I couldn't see who was the person dragging me out of the pub but I couldn't fight the grip either.

Once we're out, the sound of the music decreased considerably when the door closed behind me. I could hear laughs in the background and see the reflection of the lights in the pavement. I tripped in the empty parking lot as the person let me free of its hold and stood before me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I recognized the voice but not the sight. It sounded like Regina but the person was wearing leather pants covered by some sort of dress, gloves and a hat, all in black. Her hair was long and her make up was aggressive but sexy. Just wow.

"You were rubbing yourself against two guys that were babbling at you! Look at yourself! Your shirt is almost ripped and the button of your jeans is open. Had you even realized it?"

She paced back and forth, making the sound of heels echo in the lot and that I did recognized instantly, "Regina?" My voice sounded raspy and high.

"Yes, Emma. If I hadn't got you out of there they would've probably fucked you and you wouldn't have even notice! What were you thinking about?" She kept pacing, raising her voice.

Realizing for the first time since I got out of the pub what was happening, the rage that had invaded me inside came back. "Why do you even care? I'm not yours, see?" I lifted my head to show her my neck, "there're no marks anymore. What are you doing here anyways? You're a teacher!"

"So? I'm 25, not 49! I don't owe you any explanation." By now we were yelling at each other.

"I don't owe you one either, you know? I'm…You…You're hot!" What?

"What?" She stared at me with a furrow crossing her face. I covered my ears with my hands for a moment to try and think clear but she grabbed my arm again.

Opening the door of her car, she pointed inside, "Now." I crossed my arms defiantly. "If you don't get inside, I'll put you in by myself." The look in her eyes told me to do it or I would regret it but the alcohol blinded and made me take a step backwards.

Regina pursed her lips and slammed the pilot's door, walking towards me. My eyes widened, afraid of what she might do and suddenly, she picked me up in her arms; she's stronger than I thought.

As she promised, she opened the door and dropped me in the copilot's seat, one that I'm starting to use a lot. Quickly, she rounded the car staring at me, daring me to make a move.

"I'm driving you home," she stated as she got into the car. "And Graham? Am I going to let him there on his own?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'm sure he can manage without you."

"Don't take me home! I'm not a child! I can go by myself." The car was now on the road so opening the door and jumping outside was not an option.

"Yeah, so you can get robbed or something worse."

"I'm not your girlfriend, or your daughter or I don't know, anything! You don't have to take care of me; I've managed great by myself so far."

"It would be wrong if I had let you there and not because I care about you, but because it's common sense. I'm your teacher and principal, I couldn't let you there."

"Right, now it's because you're my teacher." I crossed my arms again and buried into the seat. I'm behaving like a child but who cares anyways?

We fell into a silence full of tension for a long moment and then I started to panic, "Wait! Don't take me home!"

"Why not?"

"If my parents see me like this or Sarah, my maid…no, if she sees me she will be so disappointed. I can't go home like this." I can see the image of her, shaking her head and sighing heavily.

"You have to go home and take a cold shower."

"Please, don't." I looked at her, begging with my eyes. "Please."

I saw her clenching her teeth together and looking back at the road, "Fine, I'll take you to my house." And she did.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: first of all thanks for all the reviews! Some of you were asking if emma got a faked I.D or what. She didn't, Graham snuck her into the party where there were supposed to be people older than 21. You coould say she got illegally drunk.

Also, I'm from Spain so I'm following the school system from here because it's what I know so you won't find autumn or spring breaks. Thanks to ScOut4It for legal tips and corrections, it makes my writing better for all of you.

Finally, and sorry for the big A/N, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALBA! Now enjoy the story

* * *

As we got to her white mansion, my mind had got a little clearer. Regina led me to a room in the second floor; I thought she would take me to hers but she opened a door two rooms away from hers.

"There's a bathroom inside. Take a shower and try to keep it cold, I will leave you some clothes outside for when you're done."

She didn't even let me say anything before closing the door behind her. I stood in the middle of a room, which looked like a guest bedroom. I stripped off my clothes and left them on the floor not-so-carefully.

I avoided the full length mirror but, when I got inside the bathroom, I couldn't avoid the one that there was there. I stared at my own reflection for a long moment; I had to wait until I got to see only one reflection instead of two Emmas staring back at me. Gosh, I'm so wasted.

After a cold and quickly shower, I picked a towel and wrapped it around my body. Looking at the mirror again, I noticed the shower did me good. When I opened the door, I saw my own clothes placed carefully on a chair and other clothes on the bed, impeccably folded.

There were pajama pants, with vertical stripes white and blue, and a white and black baseball shirt. I searched for underwear but I didn't find any. I frowned; I don't specially want to wear then without anything under it, but I don't have a choice and it's getting cold.

Fully dressed, I went out of the room to find Regina. It was like the first time I was here; it was dark and quiet but this time there were pumpkins hanging from the ceiling along with bats.

Smiling at the decoration, I opened the first door I found: a large library. My eyes widened at the sight of the high shelves full of books. I'm tempted on going in but I stop myself before doing it.

The second door is locked. I tried to open it again but I couldn't. Who on earth locks a room in its own house? I narrow my eyes at it as if I could open it that way but then I give up.

When I place my hand in the next knob, I stopped still. What am I doing? I suddenly feel like some kind of stalker and took a step back. Just then, I notice the light from downstairs. As I get to the bottom of the stairs, I notice the light comes from the kitchen.

Regina's back was to the door; she was washing something. I cleared my throat to let her know I was there but she didn't turn. Instead, she kept her task until she was done and just then, she turned, drying her hands with a cloth.

I shifted my weight from leg to leg awkwardly, "Uhm..." She slid a red mug towards me, "Drink it."

"What is it?" She raised an eyebrow and I took the mug in my hands, feeling the warmth in my hands instantly. I took a sip carefully. Tea. I take another sip, this one longer and, feeling the liquid going down my throat, I can't help but hum at it.

We stay in silence for a moment, both enjoying our own drinks. Her outfit is gone now and she's wearing a two pieces silk pajamas. The make up is still in place but the long hair is gone too.

Regina left her mug in the counter, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…" I smiled coyly and we fell into another silence. I want to apologize but if I do I might sound…weak. Her voice interrupted my thoughts, "I thought you understood.

I frowned but she continued, "This is not a relationship; I don't do that. This is sex, casual sex. If you're not comfortable with it, quit; I don't want to force you into something you don't want to be part of. If you agree it must be a secret of course. I could lose my job or worse, go to jail. It means a big risk but I'm willing to risk if you, of course, do too. So, Miss Swan, are you in or out?"

My mind races through all kinds of thoughts; I remember her touch, her ragged breath tickling my ear and her tongue and teeth marking me. I want her, but am I ready to start this kind of…agreement? I remember the little girl of the picture in her bedroom and my heart tells me to do it; there must be that happy Regina somewhere, I just have to find her..

"I'm in." Regina smiled at my words, "Good. Now go to sleep; the guest's room is ready." She walked to the door and stopped at the doorway, turning to look at me. "And Miss Swan, I'm an early riser and I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself knowing you're across the corridor with no underwear."

She winked at me and exited the kitchen with a sway of hips, watching the way the silk adapted to every move while I gulped.

* * *

My eyes snapped open with the sound of the slam of the door. Quickly, memories of last night hit me as I heard footsteps outside. After texting home to say I wouldn't sleep there and calling Graham to ask him if he could cover me, I fell asleep as I touched the bed.

I stood and looked around for a clock but there was none. I opened the door and my breath hitched at the sight.

Regina, who had just emerged from the stairs, turned to face me. She was wearing tight shorts and a grey jacket; I could see the wires of the earphones, which ended in an IPod she was holding in her hand. Her chest was raising and falling heavily, her hair mused but she still looked stunning, her cheeks were flushed and I could see the sweat glow in her skin.

She smiled deviously as she left the IPod on a wooden console, "You're up. Good." I couldn't even look at her face because my eyes just couldn't look away from her toned legs. "Fancy a shower, Miss Swan?"

"What?" Finally looking at her, I saw how she rolled her eyes, "Are you always this slow when you wake up?" She turned on her heels and walked to, what I remember, it's her bedroom. _Only when you're around._

I followed her with a jog, pushing the door. Entering the room for the second time since I know her, I find the jacket on the floor and, a few steps away, a tank top; it's a trace. The anticipation overwhelms me and I instantly feel a throbbing need with the thought only of seeing her without any clothes covering her body.

Getting inside the white bathroom after hearing the sound of water falling, I see that Regina is already in the shower so I only get to see her silhouette, stretching like a cat. Gulping, I strip myself quickly and step forward until I reach the knob of the glass door.

Holy mother of God. My breath hitches once again but this time I feel like I can't breathe. Her body is goddess like; there are no words to describe her. Or at least I can't find one. It's like if I stared too much she would vanish.

"Let me sate the hunger I see in your eyes, dear." The water falls in her hair and shoulders, erasing any trace of sweat there. She stepped closer to me and our bodies crashed together, my warm skin against her cold skin; it must be cold outside but in here could be considered a heat wave.

Our breaths joined in the small space that is left between our faces and it's me who closes that space. It's me who kisses her but it's her who takes control. Backing me up against the glass, she grabbed my scalp to keep me in place. Our tongues danced together, tasting each other eagerly in a sultry give and take.

Her free hand trailed down my back, caressing the back of my thighs. I sighed in her mouth as my hands rounded her body, holding on to her. My heart thrummed in my chest. The searing kiss we share breaks and I'm quick to run my tongue down her neck. I feel a soft hum of a moan that quite didn't reach her vocal chords under my mouth as my hands find their way to her rounded and perfect ass.

Regina trashed her head back and I took it as an encouragement. I kept placing deliberated kisses in her chest, avoiding the hard peaks that were pleading for attention. I hear her growl as her fingernails tightened the hold in my head as a way of warning. Licking my lips with the anticipation crawling in my stomach, I launched myself forward to capture my desired pray.

The grip in my head eased a little before tightening again as I nipped at her pink nipple. Another breathy sound escaped from her mouth and I closed my eyes, enjoying every second of it. She wasted no time though, and she cupped my sex harshly and her fingers dipped inside me.

I didn't stop the moan that came out from the deep of my throat neither the following ones. My hips jerked upward and rolled, meeting every inward thrust. My fingernails clenched in her back and my free hand sneaked between our bodies.

I hesitated but she whispered a low and sultry 'yes' in my ear. My heart rate raced to a level that I couldn't hear the water falling in the shower. Feeling bolder, slowly my hand wandered down, enjoying the wet and soft skin beneath my fingers. I nipped at her collarbone with renewed hunger as I spread her folds, smearing her juices around.

Her hair tickled my clavicle and she bit in the tender flesh between my neck and shoulder, making me groan in pleasure and pain. Our breath doubled, the pace increasing and working each other up.

It didn't take long until I felt the tug of pleasure fill me and a scream tore from my chest. Regina moaned appreciatively and pressed her body against mine. She trembled in the aftershocks until she stilled completely.

"God, yes." Her voice sounded low and raspy in my ear and my knees buckled; if it wasn't because the weight of her body held me in place I would've fallen in the ceramic shower tile.

We let the already cold water run down our bare bodies for a long moment. When Regina separated from me, I felt a paralyzing cold and I hugged myself. She turned the shower handles and motioned me to place before her, "Here."

I moved in the limited space of the shower and, when the warm water hit my skin I couldn't stop the smile. I felt her fingers tangling in my hair, spreading something that smelled like apples. She massaged my scalp in mild circles and I leaned into the touch, closing my eyes.

It was then when her hands stilled and her back stiffened. She cleared her throat and pulled her hands away. "I'll go make coffee. You can take your time to finish."

Stepping out of the shower, she took a towel and went out of the bathroom closing the door behind her, leaving me alone and confused.


	13. Chapter 13

Dressed with my improvised nightwear and with my hair still wet, I went down the stairs. That moment in the shower wasn't something I would forget so easily. None of it.

I suppose she's in the kitchen and, when I get there, she is there indeed. Regina is in the kitchen island, looking at her laptop while taking a sip of coffee. Her hair is slightly wet too and she's in a grey dress.

The same mug she had offered me yesterday was smoky in the middle of the island. "Cocoa," she said.

I took it without hesitation and drank in silence, watching her. She must be wearing her high heels because she's higher now. Is she going somewhere? I shot a glance at the clock. It's still 10 a.m.

"You have a lot of books," I comment to stop the awkward silence. She looks at me from behind the screen of the Mac. "I do. Did you make a tour around my house?"

Why did I mention it? I could've said anything else! I shift and leave the mug in the counter, "No, I…The door was open."

"It wasn't." She stared at me deeply, waiting for my response. She doesn't look mad though; she's amused to see me on the horns of a dilemma. I can't help but give up, "It wasn't."

"If you wanted to see the house you just had to ask." Her eyes went back to the laptop and clicked. "I have to go…somewhere. Do you want to stay or go to your house?"

Did she just say I could stay? At her house? As in alone in her house? "I uhm…I can stay?"

"I just said that, Miss Swan," she closed the screen of the Mac and put her cup in the dishwasher. "Don't take it as something usual. I'm in a hurry and I have to leave now so if you come with me, you have to get dressed now. If not, stay. I'll be back at 2, I'll take you to your house then." Almost in the door, she turned. "I'll stay."

"Fine. It's a good day so you can go to the pool, it's heated." Heated pool?! "Don't poke around, you don't know what you could find," she added before closing the front door.

So that's it. I'm alone at Regina's house.

* * *

My family is rich, but even with all that money we don't have a pool. And Regina Mills have a heated pool in the garden. The space was big; I could see a pretty apple tree and a small terrace, with its chairs and table. By the pool, there were two deck chairs with a small table between them. The tall bushes covered the garden from curious looks. In shot, amazing.

Stopping myself from jump into the pool, I went back inside; it's still early and I'm tired so I have time to sleep a little more.

Two hours later, the alarm rang and I turned it off grudgingly. After checking my phone and answer the worried messages from Graham and the ones from Ruby, I headed downstairs, but in the way curiosity got me inside the library.

The high shelves decorated the sides of the room; there were even long stairs to reach the top of them. In the middle of the room there was a simple sofa and a coffee table. I ran my fingers along the books' spines; some of them seemed to be old. I read some titles and smiled at her taste. It was quite good. I recognized one of the books: the one that Regina had been reading in The Wolf's Cave. I took it and, while reading the cover, I headed to the garden.

After checking that indeed the bushed were tall enough to cover it, I took my clothes off. Entirely naked, I jumped into the pool and met the warmth of the water. I swam a few lengths of the pool to relax and free my mind of worries. I focused on controlling my breathing and forgot about anything else.

That was until, by the corner of my eyes, I saw someone approaching the pool and sitting in one of the deck chairs. I stopped and looked at her, still panting.

"I see you took one of my books," Regina said lifting the item from the table. She was still in a sitting position but she was leaning back on her right hand, her legs crossed. I moved closer and covered myself as I could, which made her chuckle, "I've already seen you without any clothes covering your body."

She closed her eyes and lifted her head so the few sunlight of the day caressed her skin. "Besides," she smiled still with her eyes closed, "I intend to see it often."

Thank God she had her eyes closed and didn't see the blush that covered my face. I hesitated but I couldn't stay in the water all day so I got out of the pool quickly under Regina's hungry gaze. Once my body was covered, she stood up.

"I took your phone by the way. Now you have my number and I have yours," she walked to the back entrance of the house. "Uh… Okay," I mumbled following her and checking my phone. I searched for the 'R' but her name wasn't there.

"There isn't any Regina here," I said once we were in the kitchen.

"Search for the Evil Queen. I can't put my name so I put that. I love that character." I wrote Evil Queen and, indeed, a phone number appeared in the small screen. I walked upstairs but in the middle of it I turned frowned, "What's my name in your phone?"

She smiled deviously, "Pet's phone."

"I don't like the name 'Pet'," I protested and her smile grew wider.

"I know, that's why I put it. Now go and dress up, I have to drop you off at your house."

* * *

The car is parked in front of my house. There are some kids in the street, playing around. In the way, I tried to talk about the shower moment but she cut me off quickly. Resigned, I had sighed and looked through the window.

I think that, for some reason, Regina protects herself from people around her and I also think that what happened was a moment that she forgot about it and let herself go. I wonder why she is like this, what must have happen to her.

I look at the stunning brunette in the driver's seat, fighting with the radio of the car. It's funny to see her like this; Regina Mills, the woman who knows everything you don't and makes sure to let you know is struggling with a simple car radio. As much as I enjoy the situation, I interrupted her with the tone she uses when she knows anything that no one else does.

"Can I help you?" She narrowed her eyes at me and faked a smile, "No, thanks. I don't feel like listening to anything anyways."

I suppressed a smile and nodded, "Okay then. Bye, Principal Mills."

"Good bye, Miss Swan."

Time to face reality.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the reading!

November went by along with the fall. The leaves fell from the trees leaving them bare and completely exposed to people. Just like I am right now, only it's not people. It's Regina.

It's Saturday before the finals; I can't see the snow through the window but I know it's there. We agreed we wouldn't meet outside school in December due to the exams before the break but tired of studying, I called her and she accepted.

Quick encounters in her office, careful to not to cause suspicion, Friday nights at her house to drop me off next morning, always staying in the guests room for the night…Yeah, November had been good. I know Regina a little more and she know me a little too but only when it comes to bed. No personal questions was her deal and I accepted reluctantly; I wanted to ask her so many things but I also didn't want to ruin this…whatever it is.

In class she is professional as you would expect from someone like her, except for several gazes she would shot at me when no one else was looking. In the bed she was a hungry tiger. Oh God how I loved it, when she loses control, when her cheeks are flushed, her eyes narrow and lets out a throaty moan that makes me go crazy.

Speaking of the devil, I hear steps near to the bed. My eyes are covered by soft cotton and my hands are tied up to the headboard of the bed.

"I thought you didn't like bondage," I smiled.

"And I'm not." Her voice sounded far away in the room, sultry and with a hint of a smile. I shifted in the mattress for the second time since she tied me up; she's taking the teasing to another level.

"You're so impatient, Miss Swan," she tsked closer to me now. The change of the weight of the mattress let me know she had taken a seat next to me. Her fingers slowly traced a feather-like path down my arms, from my wrist to my shoulder, and I shivered. "I bet you're so very ready for me, aren't you?" I bit my lip, containing my words from leaving my mouth. "Are you going to make me check it?" I swallowed and kept my mouth shut once more.

"Has the cat got your tongue?" I felt her breath travel from my chin down to my belly button. I held my breath as she darted out her tongue and stroked there. My thighs clenched together in need for some friction and I struggled with the cuffs that held my wrists firm in the headboard. The sound of the metal was muffled by her laugh. Still, I managed to keep my vocal chord from making any noise.

I felt the brush of her clothes in my legs; she was still dressed, at least the top of her body because her nipples betrayed her through the fabric. Her tongue separated from my skin and I waited to her next move, wondering which would it be. Without my sense of sight, the other senses intensified: my skin shivered under every touch, my ears were awake to any movement, my nose inhaled Regina's essence and my tongue tasted the blood from biting my lip to stop the groans.

Her hands landed in my knees, caressing their way up and separating my legs. Just one touch, only one and I think I might come undone in her bed. Her fingernails scratched slightly my inner thighs as I felt her body bending down. I imagined her hands holding my hips down in the bed, the smirk in her face as she disappears between my legs.

Holy fuck.

Regina inhaled and then exhaled with a soft hum that hit my core and made my hips thrust forward to be stopped by her strong hands. I felt her wet tongue sweeping my center, stroking in the bundle of nerves.

My head lolled back, hitting the headboard but I couldn't care less. Her lips wrapped there where she had stroked and sucked oh so deliciously. My hips were fighting their own battle against Regina's hands; I wanted to lean into her mouth and she resisted. My breath doubled or tripled, who knows; I was panting frantically, the air of the room was not enough.

And then she pumped two fingers inside me mercilessly. And again, in and out; imitating the rhythm of her mouth. All I could see was the black of the blindfold and soon, little stars started to appear in the corner of my eyes. I felt the now known tickling and I didn't even try to stop it from expanding throughout my body.

Something in my brain exploded as her name came as scream tore from my chest. I bucked erratically and my body relaxed after a moment. My shoulders complained as I let my arms fall lazily, stopped by the cuffs, and my head leaned back in the pillow.

"Hmmm…You recovered your voice, Ariel," she joked while she climbed on the bed. Regina kissed me, sharing my taste on her tongue. Without stop the kiss, I felt my hands being released so I let them lay in her still clothed back. Our teeth knocked together as our tongues played a well known dance until the air ran out.

She laid down next to me as we caught our breaths again. I threw the blindfold away in the room and straddled her. Regina looked into my eyes, "Miss Swan?"

I ripped her shirt open, "Just fucking take these off."

"Language, Swan," she raised an eyebrow and I leaned down until or lips were almost brushing. "I am going to politely fuck you, Principal Mills. Do I have your permission?"

I saw her containing a smile, "It's about time you do it."

* * *

I rolled in my bed and collided against something hard. "Ow," I touched my head where I had hit whatever it was.

"Be careful, it's a Mac."

I opened my eyes and saw Regina taking a grey laptop away from me and placing it by her side. She had some papers in front of her in her bed and a pen in her hand. I slowly wake up and sat up in the bed, "What's that made off? It hurts."

She rolled her eyes and kept working on the papers. Wearing jeans and a grey sweater she looked actually cute; one of her legs was bent on the bed and the other one was hanging off the bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the nearest clock. It's only 5 p.m.

So I slept in her bed for an hour. In her bed as in Regina's bed. As in the bed she only let me sleep on once because I had passed out. I decide not to say anything about it, so I looked over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Work," she said without looking at me, her eyes fixed on whatever she was working on. "Your clothes are on the chair." I nodded and put them on in silence.

"Principal stuff?" I asked while I put my jeans on. She suppressed a smile, "Exams."

I frowned, "We haven't done any exams lately." She raised her head and looked at me, "Who says you're the only class I teach to?"

"Touché." I zipped my jeans, took my boots and seated in the bed. "Maths?"

"Hmm-mm," she nodded.

"Want some help?"

She looked at me. "Oh yes please. I can't do it alone," she said with sarcasm. She gathered the exams and closed the screen of the laptop. "Let's go."

I zipped my left boot and followed her down the stairs, picking my jacket from the entrance.

"In two weeks it's Christmas," I said once we were on our way to my house.

"I know," she said distractedly. I know she said no personal questions but… "Are you spending the holidays with your family?"

She frowned but didn't gaze away from the road. "I don't have any family."

I opened my mouth but closed it again as I saw her expression; Regina had gritted her teeth. The rest of the ride was silent. I decided I wouldn't push it too much, I had already asked her something and I was still alive. Maybe if I go little by little I can break that wall. The real question is: what will happen if I do?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So I'm not very happy about how this chapter ended up but I think it'll work. Quick update because I will be out for the weekend and a few days more so happy new year and enjoy the reading! Reviews are more than welcome:)

It's Wednesday 19th of December and I'm finally free! Today was the last exam and, without exaggeration, I think this year I'll pass clean and, why not, good grades. With a great smile, I cross the hallway that leads to the front entrance of the building. Behind me I hear the known sound of Regina's steps and my smile only grows wider but then something unexpected happens.

She grips my arm in the empty hall and opens the nearest door, throwing me inside. Closing the door behind her, Regina stares at me in silence for a moment, apparently waiting for some kind of sign that someone had seen us. I placed my bag in my shoulder again; it had fallen and was hanging from my elbow as I hit the wall. "What's going on?"

The place is narrow and we move between brooms, mops, shelves and other cleaning products. "Have you told anyone about our…arrangement?"

"What? Why do you ask?" She stepped closer to me; I can tell she is angry, I see it in her eyes. "Emma. Have you?"

"I...Ruby knows." She opened her mouth but I quickly added, "But I didn't tell her, she just figured out. She won't tell anything, I trust her."

"What part of no one didn't you understand?"

"She knew before Halloween. I didn't know what this was about then." Regina ran a hand through her dark waves as she moved away, or at least as away as the tight room allowed her. "What's going on Regina?"

"I don't know. I was in the teachers' room and Carol, your old math teacher, said that I have to be very persuasive with you because since my arrival you've improved your marks."

I smiled, "I have?"

"Emma. That's not the point!" She covered her face with her hand and I understood that nothing would lighten the mood. "That doesn't mean she knows; she only made a point. I see it as a compliment," I shrugged and she shook her head.

"You don't understand. I will not only lose my job, or go to jail, I…You don't understand."

"No I don't because you don't tell me, you never do." When she looked at me again I could almost see the tension floating between us, and not the usual sexual tension. How did this happen? Not even 10 minutes ago everything was fine.

"You don't need to know anything," she said sharply. "I thought you had that very clear." She made a pause and then added, "You know what? Let's take a break, for Christmas."

"So what, are you going to be alone at Christmas?" I snapped. "I haven't said I'd be alone, Miss Swan."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she held my gaze like she had done many times before. Things are going too far, I don't know what's happening, maybe it's the time of the year or stress or anything else but something bothers her and I'm paying whatever it is. This is not how imagined the day would go.

"Fine" was all I said before leaving the small room, knowing deep inside that I would regret it later.

* * *

"Are you going to the masquerade?"

After the typical Christmas excitement, the gifts and awkward situations with my parents- especially my father who I barely see- I called Ruby to wish her a Merry Christmas and chat with her. It's been an hour since I marked her number.

"What masquerade?" I lie on my bed playing with the brand new electronic chessboard I got this morning. The voice on the other side of the line reflected the frown that surely was on Ruby's face, "The one Regina organizes. I got the invitation today. It's going to be awesome! What are you wearing?"

"I, uhm… I haven't got anything. In fact, I haven't heard of Regina since the last day of school." I had marked her number many times but I couldn't gather the guts to call her. I actually miss her, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Oh…Well, it doesn't sound that great you know." I smiled and took the queen from the game board. "You're a terrible liar, Rubes. When is it?"

"It's on New Year's Eve, at a mansion in the beach." Ruby sounded like a child with a new toy but still, she tried to hide it.

"Wow, a mansion! That sounds great."

"It does." There was a pause and we stayed in silence until I spoke again, "And what does the invitation say?"

Ruby cleared her throat, "We leave a year behind to start over another one. Come to the masked ball -alone or accompanied- and make this New Year's Eve one that you'll never forget."

That I'll never forget, huh? I smiled and placed the queen back in the chessboard. What a brilliant idea. Where shall I find a good mask?

* * *

Sneaking by a window it's something difficult when you wear a masquerade dress. Thank God I picked the lightweight one. The dark blue of the fabric made me go unnoticed and got to the main room. Adjusting my matching blue swan mask, I walked down the stairs.

It was huge. Many people danced in the centre of the room, men and women, all of them wearing their mask and hiding its identity to its partner. In the right side, long tables full of food and drinks were surrounded by the hungry ones. This was like time travelling. There was even a big clock at one side of the room; I guess that would be for the midnight chimes.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I searched with my eyes a regal form; I wouldn't expect less from Regina. I walked through the groups of people, enjoying the classic atmosphere of the room. I can't put in words how amazing this is.

I caught a glimpse of red approaching the table I was next to and hid behind a column. Confirming my suspicions, Ruby voice reached my ears over the music, "Too bad Emma couldn't come, she'd love this. I wish I had my phone with me to call her, isn't it unfair I had to leave it in the entrance? I mean, yeah I get all the 'old style' and stuff but it's my phone!" I heard a hum next to her and the sound of liquid falling. "Want some?" said a man's voice I didn't recognize; he must be her partner.

"No, thanks," she smiled. "Let's dance!"

They melted with the dancers and I let out a breath; I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I kept walking, scanning people's faces or what's visible. After what seemed an eternity, I gave up and headed to the food table; I'm so hungry. What a fail, I thought that I would get in and quickly find Regina.

I leaned back in the column and took a sip of…Jägermeister? Ew! I split the liquid in the glass and left it on the table. The jars should have a label to now what's inside. More careful this time, I took another glass and filled it with coke. This does feels good.

Coming back to my place, I watched the dance floor and wished I had a partner to dance with. The clock strikes 23:30. How the time flies! Only thirty minutes to the end of the year. Sweeping the room with my gaze once more, I finally glimpse her. A simple black mask with a feather covered half of her face but that smile, those red lips, could only be of one person.

Regina was talking lively to a couple, nodding and smiling. I got closer to them after leaving the glass in the table, attracted by her. Another woman wearing a red mask, shorter and older than Regina but equally regal, stepped between them and took over the conversation. Regina was left in the background; her grin faded and was replaced with a forced smile. She listened to the older woman and, after a moment, she excused herself and walked in the opposite direction.

This is my opportunity.

I crossed the room quickly, following her through the crowd. She smiled to people who admired the party but she didn't stop. Instead, she went out to the great terrace. I thought she would stop there but she went down the stairs that led to the beach.

She stopped before the shore and I saw her shook her head. The lights of the house were away now, so was the sound of music and people's voices. She mumbled something under her breath and I approached her slowly.

The hiss of the soft waves covered my steps, or so I thought. Regina turned and, even though she was still wearing her mask and the light was low due to the source's distance, I saw the surprise in her eyes. "Do you ever stop sneaking in parties, Miss Swan?"

I shrugged and took a step forward under Regina's warning gaze. "Do you ever stop partying? Nice dress." In the dark of the beach I hid my trembling hands; I'm so nervous.

She looked down and waved invisible wrinkles off her dress, "It is. Speaking of, I never thought I would see you wearing a dress." Should I take that as a point or as a compliment or as an insult? "Well, I had to go according to the theme of the ball."

Regina took a step forward, "You're not invited."

"I invited myself."

"You don't have that right."

"Then who does?"

She pursed her lips and her eyes darkened beneath the mask. She is mad. Maybe it's because of the costume or because I miss her body but her deep stare turns me so on. I mentally shook my head, "Who was the woman in the red mask?"

That hit close to home. "No one."

"The same no one that called you that night at your house?" I took my mask off but she kept hers. "That's none of your business."

Gosh, if only she could stop pushing away, it's infuriating! "It never is."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't start with that again. I should've never fallen into such temptation. I knew you were trouble." She walked and passed me but I stopped her. "Regina wait!"

"You know, Emma," she turned to face me again, this time speaking fiercely. "I told you what I wanted and you agreed. Don't come now and tell me that you want to know more about me. I repeat you I _don't _do relationships. Damn Emma, why is it so hard for you to understand?"

"I'm not asking for a relationship, I just you know, be a person and know each other."

We heard the crowd, laughters and chats, excited by the beginning of a new year. Ignoring them, Regina stared at me. It reminded me when we first met, in a classroom, the teasing, the play; that's all behind. This is getting more serious; we've spent entire evenings only tasting our bodies and screaming each other's name. I'm not that afraid of challenging her anymore, both in bed and verbally, or at least not like I was before. In fact, I'm starting to like it.

She tsked and shook her head, "You're so hot when you get all serious." My knees went weak as I heard her purr. She sauntered closer to me, her black and red dress caressing the sand and the seductive smirk slowly coming to its place.

I took a step backward, almost tripping with my own feet. Hot damn, I didn't come here to this; I had the control over the situation just a few seconds ago. She licked her lips, checking my body fully for the first time in the evening with lustful eyes.

"Do you know why I don't want to meet you or you to get to know me, hm? Because it wouldn't be casual sex." She tilted her head with her eyes fixed on my pale skin that the dress didn't cover. Regina sighed heavily, "and besides, I don't want to waste delicious time that I could spend fucking you."

I gulped and she looked in my eyes. God, I can't let her touch me or I'll get lost in it. I took another step backwards, "Th-There's time for everything."

"It's New Year's Eve. Let's forget everything for one night. Look at this," she opened her arms and pointed around us, "we're alone at a beach in the darkness of the night." With another step she came into my personal space and whispered in my ear, "And you want to talk now?"

That's it, I'm too weak. To hell with everything. Growling, I kissed her, grabbing a fist of her silky hair. When she started to respond to it, I pulled away just for a moment to say, "I'm not done with this conversation."

"We'll see when I finish you." She smirked and launched herself forward, taking my low lip between hers and sucking it. Can you blame me? It's been three weeks; in the instant she touched me my senses reacted wildly.

Regina leaned into my body heavily, lowering me down to the sand and cradling my hips; she moved quite fast to be wearing that dress. Our hands flew, sand grains along with them. I opened her corset as fast as I could and Regina hissed as my cold hands reached warm skin but she leaned into my touch. On the contrary, Regina didn't even wait to unlace my corset but sneaked her hands inside to cup my breast and catch a nipple.

My breath caught as she deliciously played with it, increasing the wetness between my legs. I arched my back moaning loudly, not caring about the people that were dancing happily not even at 100 meters away from us.

Soon her hand sneaked inside the big skirt and her nails ran up through my thigh, surely leaving red marks on its wake. I panted and groaned in pain and pleasure, only like Regina can.

My body flooded with want when her hands got inside my soaked wet panties. So soon I could feel the tug of arousal waking up inside my body. Under the sound of my blood rushing through my ears, I hear a "Bong". Then another and another. "Reg-Regi-Gina. The ch-chimes," I panted heavily; I was reaching the climax.

Regina chuckled in my ear and added another finger to the original two, making me moan. "What a way to start the year, dear."

With the last chime, I yelled her name which was muffled by the cheers coming from the house. Regina stayed connected with me throughout my release, while I trembled beneath her body. I sighed and saw Regina licking her fingers clean. I moaned and closed my eyes; stop with the irresistible sexiness, I thought.

"Well? Do you still think it's better to talk?" She dropped next to me, laid on her elbow with her head in her hand staring at me. When I opened my eyes, I turned my head to face her.

Her lips were slightly swollen, her hair slightly mused and her corset was still open, revealing her toned skin. The mask was still covering part of her face. I lifted a hand to reach it, "Take the mask off."

She moved her head backwards and smiled, "No."

"C'mon Regina," I moved closer but she moved back again. She stood and laced up her corset. I stood too. "Take the mask; I took mine."

Smiling widely, she raised an eyebrow, "No." And walked away quickly, lifting the front of her dress in her hands. No way, she's not making me go after her. In the bottom of the stairs, she shot me a glance over her shoulder throwing me a flash of a smile. _Oh she is._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This one came kinda weird but judge away! I hope you've had a great holiday. Enjoy :)

As I reached the bottom of the stairs to come back to the party, I realized I had lost my mask. A couple was laughing in the terrace with drinks in theirs hands and...their mask were on a table. Smiling at my lucky, I took it with dissimulation and put it on.

Inside, a vals was playing, inviting the guests to dance in the middle of the estancia. I searched Regina between the mob; she can't be far. In the other side of the place, she was filling a glass of wine. I walked quickly without losing her, crashing against guests in my way. I was just about to get to her when Ruby appeared.

"Regina!" The young brunette waved her hand and jogged to where Regina was standing. I got to hide behind another column just in time when Ruby and her partner arrived. "This is amazing."

Regina smiled and said, "Thank you. I hope you are enjoying the party."

"Oh we so are." Ruby smiled at the masked boy next to her and winked at Regina, who opened her mouth but was interrupted by Ruby, "I met your mother. She's very nice and wears a beautiful mask! I love the red."

Mother? "Yes, I'm sure she was very nice." In the red mask? "Listen Ruby, I have to go but it's wonderful to see you here. Do enjoy the rest of the night." Regina excused herself and kept walking, the hiss of the long dress muffled by the beautiful music.

I waited until I was sure that Ruby wouldn't see me to follow the brunette I was going after. I saw her getting in a room and closing the door behind her. Scanning the room to check that nobody would notice it, I was pleased to find that everyone was already too drunk to notice so I get into the same room.

Emptiness welcomed me as I closed the door. I frowned turning around but not a soul was there. Then I noticed the balcony door opened and a dark silhouette. I approached to her slowly and, when I was a few inches away from her, she spoke. "Took you long enough."

"Ruby got to you first so I had to hide." Regina turned and looked at me through the black mask, "So you heard."

"I thought you said you had no family."

"I don't. Family doesn't treat family as she does." She stopped talking even though something told me that wasn't the whole story but I decided not to push. Instead, I nodded. "Why do you deny this so hard? You want me, Regina, or don't you remember who started this game?"

"If I remember correctly, it was_ you_ who stared at me hungrily in the first place." She cocked an eyebrow. "But you sent the note."

"And you answered." She stared at me like daring me to say anything else and I sighed. Why is this so hard for her? I took a step forward, "Let's do it." I raised my hand to lift her mask but when it was almost in her forehead she stepped away, "It's wrong."

"And fucking me senseless is right?" She shook her head, "You don't want to."

"I do want it." The fact of saying out loud that I wanted a relationship made me feel like taking the weigh on my shoulders away but she kept denying it, "I'm not good at it."

"Stop making excuses." The sound of a glass breaking along with several laughs were heard in the silence between us. Regina shrugged, "I don't do romantic."

"Me neither," I replied. "Then what do you want? Go on dates?" She said as if saying something that was out of this world.

"To the movies would be nice." She scoffed, "Someone could see us."

"Not if we go to a theatre I know. Not many people go there."

"And a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant to end the evening with boring sex?" She crossed her arms and leaned in the railing. For God's sake, this woman has a reply for everything. "Sex is never boring for us." I smirked and added, "and I'm the burger style." She wrinkled her nose in the cutest way and I rolled my eyes, "We can think of something we both like."

"I don't think that's possible," she mumbled under her breath but I ignored the comment. "We can start with something smaller like getting to know each other."

I watched her weighing the pros and cons mentally. Finally, she sighed and slowly took her mask off, revealing her beautiful face.

She handed it to me and leaned again in the railing; she just surrendered and still looks like she's in total control of the situation. "You win, let's do this."

"Seriously? I convinced you?" I asked amazed. She smiled slightly, "Don't make me rectify."

Regina stood completely straight. "We'll have the time for it later. Now I have to go inside. And it's not an excuse," she added as she saw my face. She walked towards the door. "You shouldn't stay here."

"Regina?" I called. She waved her hand and said without turning, "I'm not giving you a goodbye kiss." I smiled and shook my head as I watched her join the crowd in the masked ball.

* * *

"See? I told you it isn't that bad." I opened my arms to point at the old fashioned theatre. They showed only 3 movies and they were always classics. Tonight was no difference: a cheesy romantic one, a comedy one and the terror one.

"I want to hear your definition of 'bad'. This looks abandoned." Regina glanced at the young guy inside the ticket office while I paid for the tickets. I rolled my eyes as I walked inside.

Regina followed me while checking the posters in the wall. From B movies to the major hits, the entire hall was decorated with posters of them. I watched how she observed them, obviously liking it. When I came back with a coke and a bottle of water, she was regarding one of Sherlock Holmes. "You are a big fan of him, aren't you?"

She turned and shrugged, "He's smart."

"And crazy," I added. She took the bottle of water and we walked to the room where the movie was screening. "Nice decorating, huh?"

Regina opened the door and walked down the aisle looking for our seats after saying, "Not bad."

* * *

Altogether we were 7 people in the room. Two of them weren't even watching the movie but having a party on their own and another guy was sleeping. The awkward this was that the couple was two rows behind and we could hear everything, not that they were quiet. I side glanced at Regina and she was looking at me.

"Liking the movie?" I asked suddenly nervous under her stare. She smiled wickedly, "Not watching it actually. You know" she leaned and whispered against my face, "they aren't the only one who can have fun."

I heard the giggle of the girl behind me. I felt Regina's hand resting in my thigh, caressing it in slow circles. "I hope the floor is clean."

Regina lowered to her knees in front of me and unzipped my jeans with her eyes glued on mines. I lifted my hips to make it slip easily down my ankles and took a deep breath in anticipation.

Her lips attacked rapidly my sex, making me contain a loud cry. I rocked my hips against her lips to match the rhythm; up and down, just like my chest. I felt my lungs burning, aching for lack of air; the moans I couldn't stop anymore were covered by the sound of the bad terror movie and the girl behind me who was having the same luck as I was. Only I was luckier because it was Regina who was between my legs.

I bit hard on my lower lips and snap my eyes shut so tight I saw stars as I came undone in Regina's tongue.

Opening my eyes after I settled myself, I saw her licking her lips and humming while coming back to her seat. "I'm enjoying this movie thing more than I expected."

Still on cloud nine, I looked at her between my eyelids and she smirked. Without a second thought, I took her hand and led her out of the theatre to the parking lot. I need to fuck her and I need it now.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: in honor to all the swan queen awesomeness last night here's a small piece. Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

I couldn't even wait to get in the car. Neither to the bed when we reached her bedroom. I fell breathlessly in the bed next to Regina, whose breathing was as heavy as mine. "Well, I have to admit that was good," she sighed. I only smiled and let the air come back to my cells.

I looked through the window and saw the orange sky; it was getting dark. I rose from the mattress and took my jeans from the floor, leaving them in the desk. I better text home if I'm going to be late. Regina's voice startled me in the silence of the room, only broken by the sound of the phone typing, "Don't they worry about you sleeping out of your house or coming back late at night?"

I shrugged still focused on the text. "They assume I'm with Graham or Ruby. I don't really know, they never say anything. Too busy for that."

"So they don't care you stay at night with Graham?" She asked and, even though I didn't turn, I could imagine her frown. "I'm 19 and my mother thinks there's something between Graham and I so maybe she's just avoiding 'the talk.'"

The silence fell between us for a moment until I heard her stepping out of the bed and her steps getting near. It wasn't until she pressed me against the desk, putting her hands on it, when she spoke, "Is there?" Only two words and I could hear the jealousy. Well, well, that's something. I decided to play a little with her; I don't have this opportunity every day.

"Don't like sharing?" She pressed tighter and I bent down slightly on the desk, my phone falling somewhere in the floor. One of her hand moved my hair aside and her teeth caressed softly my neck, "Do I need to mark you again, Miss Swan?"

"Can I choose where?" Her mouth moved to my shoulder; her warm breath brushing against my skin as her hips started to move very slowly. "I don't think so," she murmured. She rocked forward and asked again in my ear, "So?"

I could tell the truth or not. Not telling would mean not risking this now but it may do in the future…if there was a future. It's not like it's something bad but Regina is quite unpredictable. I can't keep her waiting anymore so I shrugged as much as I could, "There was. Once. Long story but it didn't work out."

"Good." Her hand ran down my belly and I felt goose bumps. "But I'll mark you just to be sure." And indeed she did. Her lips attached to my neck and sucked as her hand traveled further down.

"Another round?" I asked leaning into her touch.

"Already tired?" she chuckled. I didn't answer; instead, I grabbed her head arching my back. _Never_.

* * *

The buzz of my phone woke me up the next morning. I mumbled and rolled in the bed, expecting to find a body next to me but there wasn't. Fool of me to expect her to be here. I blinked to adapt to the light as I let myself guide by the sound of the device. Finding under the desk, I pressed the green button before it was too late, "Hello?"

"Too early for you?" The deep voice of Graham filled my ear. "Kinda. Something wrong?

"I could ask you the same. You're asking me to cover you a lot. What are you into?" I heard the sound of cars in the background and the bell of a bike before hearing him apologize to someone. I just said, "I'm good."

"That means you're not telling, are you?"

"Sorry, G." I looked at the mirror and saw the red mark on my neck, "I can't tell."

I heard grunting and then he spoke, "Just tell me it isn't dangerous." _Oh boy, if only you knew how much._ "Where the hell are you? There's not that amount of traffic here in Storybrooke."

"You're avoiding the answer."

"So are you."

"I asked first."

"I won't die."

"I'm in Boston."

"What are you doing in Boston? You're not the one of big cities."

"Yeah I know but I'm looking for a job. I've heard a PI is looking for someone." I rolled my eyes and sat in the bed as I put some clothes on, "PI? I thought you were waiting to be sheriff here."

"I can't wait forever you know? Not everyone is still 19 like you. I have expenses." I laughed at that, "You're only 21." Regina entered the room, wearing a red dress and a black blazer. She ignored me as I heard Graham, "Money it's money and before you say it again, I'm not letting you giving me money. I can take care of myself. Anyhow, if I get this job I won't be able to cover you and you should stop whatever you're doing. Covering you a couple of nights is ok but so many?"

"I already told you it's okay and not deadly."

"But you still didn't tell me it wasn't dangerous. I'm serious now, Emma. What's going on?"

I sighed, "Don't you have an interview?" Which earned me a dry reply. "I don't know what you're playing to, Em, but be careful."

"I will, Graham. Good luck!" I hung up before he could say anything else because I already knew where this conversation was going. As she heard the name, Regina looked at me. She raised an eyebrow and I zipped my jeans, standing up to get my boots. As I walked by her side, I pointed at the hickey and said, "Don't panic. Still yours." I only got to see her lips twitch in a little smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"You shouldn't be outside the class room during the lessons, Miss Swan." I turned on the corridor to look at the Principal of the school. It's the first day after Christmas ad everyone is in a bad mood. Except for two people.

"Good morning to you too, Principal Mills." I raised my hand to show her the green car that allowed the students to go to the bathroom during the lessons. "Sorry to disappoint you but I got permission. I know how much you'd like to punish me," I added lower this time. Regina cocked an eyebrow as she caught up with my pace. We walked together. "A little bit risky, don't you think? Remember I'm still your teacher and principal so I'm over you."

"Aren't you always?" I smirked nonchalantly and she rolled her eyes, "Poor choice of words." A teacher walked by our side and nodded to Regina, almost like when people do before a Queen.

"You haven't been here for a year and everyone already respects you," I commented as we were alone again. "Why don't you work in politics?" Regina laughed and turned to walk to her office saying, "Go to class, Miss Swan."

"I thought we said we would get to know each other."

"And I thought I said I'm your superior here so go to class now." Even though she ordered it, her smile was still on her face as she disappeared getting into her office. I'm starting to think this may work.

* * *

Two weeks later, I was already mentally exhausted. This year when it's not homework, there's a test. This Monday I've got a French test and I have to study during the weekend. I miss the holidays; I had more time to be with Regina. We decided not to meet at the café just in case so, although we meet in math, it's not the same. Only weekends then and last weekend we couldn't see each other because there was a storm. Since Graham got the job, I stayed at home on Friday to study so I had the rest of the weekend free.

I didn't.

I couldn't concentrate so I went to the garden and played basket while Sarah worked on the flowers and plants. "How's it going with Regina?" she asked. "If you keep saying her name so anyone can hear you not so well." I threw the ball and I scored; I raised my hands in a victory sign. "Well then how do you want me to call her? It's her name!"

I laughed and took the ball again. "It's going…great actually. But don't say anything to anyone!"

"Too late. I already called the national TV and the newspaper to tell them," she said with sarcasm. I can't help but blame her for my sarcasm; I've learned a lot of things about her in this four years. "How do you think this will end, Sarah?" I asked before throwing the ball again.

She walked towards me, "It's starting and you're already thinking of how it'll end?" I leaned against the wall and frowned. "It's not that! I mean, you know... what will happen?" In that moment, like if she was listening, my phone buzzed with an incoming text from Regina. _Mind to come earlier tomorrow?_

I suppressed the sense of asking why; if she didn't say I wouldn't push. I answered positive and I got the answer right away: _See you tomorrow ;)._

"Now look at that smile! You're falling for her, Emma." Sarah made me come back to reality and I walked to the door of the house with her. "Shut up," I said poking her playfully but she had nailed it. I liked Regina before but now I'm so falling for her.

* * *

When I arrived to her house in the morning she was already dressed up, sitting in her porch. "Where are you going?" She stood, took her purse with her and waved the wrinkles of her black dress off, adjusting her red blazer. "Where _we _are going is a secret. I want to show you something."

I followed her to the car and she took me somewhere that was a longer ride away that I thought. Finally, we stopped in front of a grey building. Regina looked at it and I followed her gaze. I watched women and men in suits going in and out of the building. I didn't expect Regina's voice to be so low when she spoke.

"You asked me a few weeks ago why I wasn't into politics. Well, I am, kind of. I work for someone sometime, a little work here and there but nothing important."

"So you work here too?" She shook her head no, "This is where my mother works. She likes power like I do; only she craves it. She works for the government."

I looked at her, "But I've never seen her on TV or anything."

Regina's lips turned into a smile but it expressed dislike, "She works behind the cameras, that's how she likes it: control everything in a way that no one can blame her if something goes wrong. I was interested in this world when I was little but she wouldn't let me get into it. She says it's because she is protecting me but I know it's because for her it's her space and would hate if I get into her thing so I studied what I like the most after it: maths. When I finished the career, she placed me in a job that was convenient for her to keep me controlled." I remembered the little girl of the picture in her bedroom, smiling happily in the lectern, and then the same girl a little older with a controlling mother crashing her dream.

Sudden pity invaded me as she started the car and we raced out of there. After half of the way in silence, arriving at her place, I finally spoke. "Why don't you run for Mayor of Storybrooke? The elections are this summer."

"I would lose," she said looking by the mirror to get into the path of her house. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," she replied. "If I did they would look through my past to look for things to use against me and they are not a few." I frowned at what would that 'things' be and only one came to my mind.

We walked to the back door that led to the kitchen. "If you ran for the position, they would know in a way or another about…you and me." It wasn't a question but she answered anyway, "Exactly. Now you know what I'm risking. Do you like lasagna?"

I nodded and watched her taking the plates and glasses out of a cabinet and placed it in the counter. She could be running for Mayor right now but she isn't and instead she's with me. I felt like a hindrance.

Regina pulled out of the oven a big plate of lasagna and looked at me, "Don't feel like a hindrance." She read my mind. "Just don't over think it. You wanted to know things about me and I told you but not to make you feel bad. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

After the best lasagna I had eaten in my entire life, we placed the dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs, to her office. "I thought I was getting my dessert," I winked but she shook her head as she got into the room. "Nuh-huh. You've got to study. There'll be time for it later."

"Ugh, why so responsible?" I opened my bag and pulled out the book, dropping in the sofa. "Besides, why do I want to know French?" Regina took her laptop and a folder and took a seat next to me, "I like French. It's sexy when someone speaks in it."

"Well, I know one sentence for a song and that's all I need to know," I smiled. She rolled her eyes and said, "I bet you know it." Leaning closer to her, I whispered in her ear, "Voulez-vouz coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"So original," she said with sarcasm. I sighed and opened the book; from all the people in the world, I go and date with a teacher with a huge sense of responsibility. We spent some time in silence, both working on our duties but after an hour I started to get bored so I left the book and turned to her.

"Regina." I placed one hand on her thigh and she warned me, "Miss Swan, what did I tell you?" I moved closer to her in the sofa and my hand traveled up, down the dress. "You want it, I know it."

I nuzzled my nose against her neck, taking in her smell and tickling her. Then, I did the same behind her ear as I teased her earlobe. She warned me again, "Emma, I've got work." I didn't back up and kissed her in the sensitive skin below her ear. She moaned very slightly. "Just say yes," I almost begged. I craved to touch her so much. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they were full of lust, "God yes."

After putting the laptop on the floor, I planted a knee on either side of her hips but I kept mine above her, without touching. We kissed passionately, our tongues looking for each other like they had so many times before. I grabbed her head with both hands, tangling my fingers in her hair to deepen the kiss which increased the wetness between my legs.

Not wasting any time, I grounded my hips and she moaned as she felt how wet I was. "You've been thinking about this for a long moment," she smiled between kisses. My hips moved forward, slowly riding Regina. Her hands fell lazily down my back to rest on my ass, where she squeezed and pushed forward to create more friction. One of my hands found its way down her collarbones to knead her breasts, feeling the hard nipples under the fabric, and the other sneaked between us. As I raised her dress, I was found with no underwear.

I separated my lips from her skin to look at her. "You've been without underwear all day?" She only smirked mischievously. I had to bit my lip to stop the moan that came from the revelation.

With no warning, I plunged two fingers inside her dragging a cry out of her throat. With the pace and the closeness between our bodies, my hand hit my bunch of nerves as I entered over and over again. Her hips launched up to meet the inward thrusts, every move made with a moan. It was the most delicious sound I've ever heard.

I felt her muscles clenching around my fingers so I doubled the pace and, when she had her eyes closed and her mouth open seeking for air, I pressed her sensitive spot. She exploded with a loud cry and thrust her hips up again to keep the orgasm as long as possible, pressing my own hand between my legs. I rode her and, within seconds, I came, trembling on the top of her.

I leaned my forehead on her shoulder, my warm breath tickling her neck as she threw her head backwards. "How much I've missed this," she just said.


	19. Chapter 19

Saint Valentine was a priest that died on 14th February in the 3rd century. He died because he fought for love, breaching Emperor Claudio's law. Nowadays, 14th February symbolizes love. For me, it was just an excuse to buy expensive gifts to express the love that people don't express the rest of the year. Today, 13th February I can't stop thinking about buying something to Regina or not.

At my favorite café, during the break, Ruby and I are chatting about that. "It's too late to think about it don't you think? It is tomorrow," Ruby said as she poured hot chocolate on a mug.

"We're meeting on Friday night so, if there was something, it would be that day. She's not the gift type, right?" I took a bite frowning deeply; what if I'm over thinking it? Maybe she just doesn't like it.

"I don't know her as much as you do," she said giving me a look. I narrowed my eyes and mouthed a 'Shut up.' "But," she continued. "I think that if you were to give her something, it has to be classy, not just a valentine's card."

"Classy," I repeated to myself. Taking a sip of the deliciously warm cocoa with cinnamon, I stared at nothing in particular thinking about that something that Regina would love. Ruby's words brought me back to the café, "Isn't Friday when Graham comes?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he says he brings good news. I can't wait to see him, I miss—" I paused and jumped on the chair. "I know an awesome gift."

"What is it?" Ruby asked curiously. I smiled at her, "You'll see."

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Swan." Regina opened the door with the 108 on it wider to let me in. She was wearing a red trench coat and a pair of high heels. "Good evening."

I left my bag at the entry as always but this time I did it more carefully. When I turned, Regina was looking at me. I felt her a little nervous. This is new. I went up the small stairs that led to the living room, where she was. As I reached her position, she took a step forward and kissed me.

It wasn't hurried or lustful; it was passionate and tender at the first time. It's hard to explain. I've never been kissed like this before. As she separated, she cleared her throat. "I hope you're hungry."

Regina walked to the table where there were plates and glasses. The lights were off and, as it was already almost 9 p.m., the room was only illuminated by some candles. "I'm starving," I smiled. She pulled the chair for me and then she took a seat in front of me.

"Great," Regina returned the smile as she lifted the tray cover. The unexpected smell of a delicious burger reached me. I looked at her and she shrugged, her lips turning up in a half smile. "You're the burger style." I laughed and nodded, "It's perfect. And you?"

She lifted the cover of a big bowl and it revealed macaroni and cheese. "I love pasta," she winked. My mouth watered at it; that seemed delicious! I stared at it, watching her putting some of the meal in her plate. "That smells great!"

"You have your burger." She covered the bowl again and took a sip of her glass of wine. Disconsolate, I looked at her and then back at the bowl. And then back at her. At the third time I repeated the motion, she started to laugh. "You really thought I wouldn't let you eat them? You can eat whatever you want."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're a really good actress, you know? Want to try the burger?" Regina licked some sauce from her lips and looked at it, "I'm good."

"Have you ever even tasted it?"

"Not everyone have the luck of eat everything they want and keep fit like you Miss Swan."

"So that's a no. C'mon, they are better than you think! Doesn't it look delicious?" I offered her my plate but she refused. "Delicious is not the exact word I'd use," she mumbled. I shrugged and took the burger in my hands, "Your loss."

When we finished our dinner an hour later –yes, I tried the pasta and it was the best I've ever eaten- I helped Regina with the dishes. As we finished, she led me upstairs. In the door, she stopped and turned to look at me. "I hope you have energy tonight." She pressed the knob behind her back and leaned to open the door. "For what exactly?" I asked smiling and faking innocence. I heard the door closing behind me and then I heard the hiss of clothes falling on the floor.

I turned and faced a completely naked Regina, the coat pooling around her feet. "I was already getting a little bit to hot with that on." She stepped away from it and towards me. I felt my mouth dry at the sight. The steps were low and it felt like forever until she finally reached the bed I stood beside to. I raised my hands to touch her and she stopped me. "You sit on that chair."

She nodded at a chair that was waiting for me in front of the bed; I hadn't even noticed it. Regina pushed my shoulders and I dropped on the chair. Regina walked behind me to the desk and then came back. She leaned from behind and, with two scarves, she tied my hands strongly in both armrests. "What? I thought you'd said I would need energy."

"And you will, only not just yet," she whispered. Then, she walked with a deliberate sway of hips and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. "Now, you're going to enjoy the eyesight. You, Miss Swan," she climbed up in the bed until her back was leaning against the headboard, "are going to watch how I touch myself and you won't be able to do anything."

I tried to raise my hands from the armrests but the hold was a lot stronger than I thought. Regina smiled satisfied and trailed one of her fingers along her wet and warm lips, her tongue darting out to lick it deliciously slow while keeping eye contact with me. My breath hitched only with that motion. This woman radiates sensuality.

With a pop, she released her finger, the same digit that ran down her neck and collarbone. I saw the wet trail it left on its way, dying on the valley between her breasts. Christ, her nipples were so hard already. I moved automatically to be stopped by the damn silk of the scarves. Grunting, I watched amazed how her own hands covered her breast and squeezed. Her back arched and closed her eyes as she let out a sigh. I moaned. It was like I was possessed by an animal instinct; I just wanted to jump over her to take her. One of her hands stayed in position while the other lowered further down. I wished I was that hand.

Regina's legs opened to allow access to her exploring hand. Her fingers slid her finger from side to side, spreading her wetness all over her crotch. I clenched my thighs together to ease the need that was invading me but the friction on my throbbing sex wasn't enough. I moved my hips to the edge of the chair; the hold that kept the tied to it didn't let me go further. Even though it wasn't me under her fingers, I felt the same anticipation as if I was. I couldn't tear my eyes away, not now that two of her digits were teasing her entrance.

When they disappeared from my sight I thought I would black out. Regina moaned and rocked her hips to match the rhythm set by her hand. I twisted my legs to create more friction between my legs and moaned her name. She added another digit while I devoured her with my eyes. Her moans grew louder and louder to end in cry that echoed in the walls of the room. She took her time to recover herself in the bed. Before she opened her eyes, a teasing smile appeared on her face.

"You better untie me right now or I swear I'm gonna break this damn chair."

* * *

Saying I needed energy was an understatement. The last time I checked the clock beside the bed it marked 4 a.m. and we had another round after that. I woke up when I felt the weigh of the mattress changing. Then, steps and a door opening. It didn't close. I stretched on the bed but didn't open my eyes until five minutes later. Regina wasn't in the room but I still felt the warmth she left on the white sheets. So close. I shot a glance to the clock; it was 14:35 p.m. Putting part of my clothes on, I exited the room.

Regina was on the kitchen, leaning on the counter in the middle of the room with a mug between her hands. Only one white button down shirt and black panties covered her body. For the rest, she was barefoot. It was funny to see her without the height advantage; she was slightly smaller than me. "Hey." Regina raised her head and smiled, "Hey."

I took a seat in front of her; there were plates before me already. "I bet you never sleep after 9 a.m.," I joked. She put the cup of coffee aside and sat in front of me. We where on the corner of the counter so the distance between us wasn't too much. Our knees connected as she sat down.

"8:30 actually." Regina opened a tupperware, revealing the rests of the pasta from last night. "I thought you may be hungry. I really don't feel like cooking; I'm still tired." I nodded and smiled, "Mac and cheese smells good."

She started to serve the meal and I excused myself to look for my phone. Coming back to the kitchen, she was already eating. "Sorry, I couldn't wait." I laughed but it faded as I saw the amount of messages and lost calls on the screen. Frowning, I came back to my seat to taste some food before the device started ringing. It was Ruby's number; she didn't even let me say "Hello."

"I finally contact you! Where have you been?" Ruby sighed with relief. "Finally?" I asked, "I have been...busy. What's up?"

"You haven't heard yet. Look, I'm so sorry. I tried to contact you but I called you, we all did but you wouldn't answer and we texted you but you were missing. I'm so sorry, Em." Ruby spoke really fast so I hard to focus on trying to understand everything.

"What happened?" A thousand of thoughts passed through my mind. None of them were good. The other side of the line stayed quiet; the only thing I could hear was Ruby's breathing. "Ruby, what happened?" I repeated. Regina frowned and looked at me and I shrugged. Then, turning to look through the window, Ruby seemed to recover her voice. I wish she hadn't.

* * *

A/N: I will only ask you one thing: don't hate me!


	20. Chapter 20

"Graham had a car accident. He died."

My mouth went dry and my lungs stopped working. All the sounds seemed far away: my phone falling on the floor, Regina's voice, the sound of the chair sliding, her steps. The words that Ruby told me echoed in my head. My sight became blurred by the tears that came up to my eyes. I didn't wipe them away. He's dead. Graham is dead.

I heard my name and the questions Regina asked me and I didn't answer. One touch, only a slight touch in my arm and it was like if I had waken up. I left the kitchen running somewhere; I didn't know nor care where. My feet led me to Regina's room and I dropped on the bed, curling up in one of the sides of it. I closed my eyes tightly hoping I was still sleeping and this was only a nightmare. I let the tears stream down my cheeks and fall on the white pillow. I never cry. Or at least I thought so.

After a long moment, familiar steps stopped at the edge of the bed as Regina sat on it. She didn't say a word, only laid next to me. "Emma," she said lowly after a few minutes. I rolled on the bed and curled up next to her, burying my face on her chest. I felt alone and lost.

I unburdened myself, sobbing quietly, and she did something I wasn't expecting her to do: her arms wrapped around me and stroked my back slowly. Again, she didn't say anything but hugged me in silence. I don't know how many time we stayed that way but when I ran out of tears she didn't push me away; I didn't separate either. My voice sounded raspy when I finally spoke, "I brought you a gift."

I couldn't see it but I felt her smile in her voice. "You didn't have to," she said as she caressed my hair gently. Then, silence. Our breathing and the beat of the seconds passing were the only things that were heard in the room. Still with my eyes closed, I felt Regina suddenly holding me tighter. I was trembling. Tick, tock, tick, tock, two seconds, inspire; four seconds, exhale.

"Emma," Regina repeated. "We need to move. Do you feel like going to the hospital?" I waited for a moment before giving a response. I saw the image of Graham at the hospital, lying motionless, without the up and down on his –probably bloody- chest on a stretcher, white as everything in the room and with a dangling label with his name written. I shook my head no. "You need to eat something. At least drink."

I rolled on the bed again and watched the sky through the window; the dark clouds covered the sun. Once again, the weather matched my mood. Regina stood and left the room. She came back later and left a glass of water next to me, on the nightstand. It had a label on it. Reaching for it, I read it: _Drink me._ A smile crept up my face against my will. It's one of those times you don't want to but someone makes you smile or laugh.

I drained the glass and looked at Regina, who said, "Feeling better?" I shrugged. "You need to recover all the water you lost." I suppressed another smile and sighed. Regina bit her lip. "If you're feeling like it I'd like to show you something. I was going to wait but I want you to know it. But only when you feel ready."

I shot a glance at the clock; 15:30. "Can it wait?" She nodded and smiled, "Sure. I'll bring some food and leave you alone." I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it; I needed to be alone.

She brought me the food. I didn't eat. I just stared at the ceiling trying to keep my mind blank, failing miserably. I'm used to the abandon; I've been with five families by now plus the time I spent at the orphanage. I'm alone, they find me, they love me, they leave me; it's like a curse. But this time everything was going great. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh.

Regina was in the kitchen and raised her head from the newspaper she was reading when I came in. She had put black jeans and changed her shirt to a purple one. How did she change if I was in her room? "What did you want to show me?"

* * *

She stopped the car at a graveyard. I frowned and stayed in the car when she got out of it. Regina opened my door, "Come with me." I did.

She took me to a white mausoleum. It was as big as a mausoleum can be without getting too noticed. On top of the door, there was a big stamp: a tree with lines symbolizing its brightness. Regina opened the door with a key and pushed it a little. I still couldn't see the inside. She nodded to encourage me to get in and I walked by her, inside the infrastructure.

There was a grey grave in the middle of the room. I got nearer and blew the dust that covered the inscription. _Henry Mills. Beloved father._ I turned to look at Regina but she was looking at the grave, wearing a sad smile and placing her hand on it. "You don't get it over but you learn to live with it." Then, she looked at one side, smiling at something I couldn't see. I rounded the grave and saw a smaller one next to it. _Henry Mills Jr. You never reached our world but I'll always love you. _I gasped.

"You've asked about the closed room. You thought about a sex dungeon, a large dresser even a mirror room but it is time I tell you." She looked at me and took a deep breath. "I fell in love once; Daniel was his name. I got pregnant but one day he just left. The next day I went to the hospital because I woke up at night and the bed was full of blood. I had an abortion. Natural causes!" She laughed without joy, her eyes shining with tears. "I was 6 month pregnant. That room is the baby room, his room. "

A single tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. I opened my mouth but she cut me off, "I know what you'll say. I've heard it all before so save it." I didn't hesitate when I hugged her, neither did she when she hugged me back. It's the second time today –and ever- we hug. And it feels right.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For trusting me."

"You don't have to be in this alone, Emma." I hugged her tighter and felt her surprise before she held me closer in her arms.

Back in the car, on our way back, she drove in silence and for once I was glad she did; I had a lot to think about. The recent events provoked me a mix of feelings: lonely because Graham is not here anymore but comforted by Regina's trust.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket with another incoming text; I have been getting them since the afternoon but all of them are the same. Are you okay? How are you? or Where are you?

Rows of white houses passed through the window and I stared without really seeing. I can't help but feel guilty. I saw a missed call from Graham; he had called me and I hadn't answered, I hadn't even noticed. What would have happened if I had taken that call? I couldn't stop wondering over and over again.

On the other side, I had seen the real Regina. She had opened to me, revealing her story; now I get why she had resisted so much about starting a relationship. The loss of a father I've lived , I didn't even had the chance to met him, but losing a child, _her_ child and having to face it alone at such a young age? I looked at her and saw a different woman. She wasn't a control freak, she just don't want anything to go wrong. Regina had a wall around her to protect herself, experience had made her that way and I can't blame her. I saw something that connected us. We both have been broken.

"I have to take you home; they must be worried about you." We had arrived at her house and I hadn't even noticed it. I nodded and said, "I'll go get my stuff."

Regina handed me the key and I entered the house, heading upstairs. Her room was as I had left it: the bed was unmade, there were pieces of clothes on the floor and the glass and plate she had brought me was still on the nightstand. After picking up my things, I took one of the scarves Regina had used to tie me to the chair last night and wrapped it around my neck. Downstairs, I took my bag and left the house.

When I came back Regina handed me my phone. "It fell when you got out of the car. Someone called; I didn't pick it up but you should call back." I scrolled through the missed call and saw the last one: my mother. I clicked on the red button and put my phone inside my pocket. Before she started the car again I stopped her and pulled out a package out of my bag.

"For you." She looked at it and hesitated but then she took it. Regina ripped the gift wrap and opened the cupboard box. I felt nervous and my heart fluttered. She pushed the bubble wrap and stopped, staring at the inside of the box. She slowly pulled out the glass frame and read its inscription I had chosen. "To a great mind, nothing is little," she whispered it and then looked at the signature of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle below.

"It's…wow Emma." She looked at me, then at the frame and then back at me with a smile. "This is beautiful."

I let out the breath I had been holding with relief and returned the smile. Regina put the gift back in its box and closed it carefully, putting it on the back seat making sure it wouldn't break there. Then, looked at me and smiled again. She leaned in and whispered a thank you against my lips before closing the narrow space between us. I smiled in the kiss and I felt her doing it too. Even in the worst days there's a possibility of joy.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't expecting this awesome response from this so thank you a lot for the reviews and alerts!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I found the time to writte this down (finally) today so here you go. The response for the last chapter was unbelievable so thank you for everything, you guys are awesome. Enjoy the reading and don't forget to feed the writer!

* * *

It started raining on our way back. Regina refused to leave me a block away from my place so she stopped at my door, which was open. Ruby was seating on the porch stairs and stood when she saw me getting out of the car. She hugged me (actually tackled me) and asked, "How are you?" I didn't answer but shrugged instead.

Ruby watched curious behind me how Regina approached us at the same time I watched my parents and Sarah walking toward us behind Ruby. They got faster than Regina and each one of them hugged me too, asking the same question my friend had asked. Regina stayed in the background and, when we separated, she took a step forward and held out a hand. "Regina Mills. I'm your daughter's teacher and Principal."

They shook her hand confused and nodded, eyeing her curiously. "I saw Miss Swan walking down the street and it was raining so I offered myself to bring her here." All of them looked at me and I nodded to confirm what she had said, ignoring Ruby and Sarah's knowing glances. Regina flashed a small smile to comfort me, "I'm sorry again about what happened. He must have been a great friend for you. I'll understand if I don't see you at school on Monday; you should get some rest." She nodded goodbye to the rest of us and left in her black Mercedes.

We headed into the house. "Your Principal is very nice and also quite young," my father pointed out, gaining a warning glance from my mother. She asked, ignoring his commentary, "Where have you been? Did you eat something?" I sat on the kitchen table and they rounded me; I felt trapped.

"I needed some time." Sarah brought me a blanket and wrapped it around my trembling body; the wet hair and clothes emphasizing the cold of the room. I didn't look away from the point on the table I was staring at when I spoke and my voice sounded broken. "The ceremony will be tomorrow. He will be cremated; he wanted it that way." Nobody say anything and we fell into a silence that let us hear the raindrops against the glass. It had started raining again. After a moment, I rose from the chair and grabbed Ruby's hand, leaving the kitchen. As we reached my bedroom, we sat on my bed. "What happened?"

I saw Ruby's hesitation and she put her hand on mine, giving it a sweet squeeze. "He was almost here but a car came out of nowhere and they crashed. He…didn't make it to the hospital," she told me with a tiny voice. "The doctors say they called you with his phone because you were the last one he talked to but when you didn't answer they called me. Then, I called here and came as soon as I could."

The tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I blinked them away rapidly. "Thank you." She launched forward and hugged again, "I know you're not a hugger but I'm so sorry, Emma." Ruby cried in my shoulder. I was pleased to hug her back tightly. When it got dark outside, Ruby left, reluctant to leave me alone and promised she would be here tomorrow.

That evening I took the longest bath I had ever taken.

* * *

Since Graham has no family, my parents offered to arrange everything. By noon the next day, it was all fixed. The sun was set when the ceremony was ready in my house and people began to arrive. Graham hadn't had a biological family but he did have a family: his friends. Many people came to say goodbye to him. I saw young girls, boys, women, men and even older people. That was Graham, he was loved by everyone.

The ceremony started at 9 p.m. sharp and all the people had taken a place in the seats we had seat in our large living room. The coffin was closed; it hadn't been opened it yet so I still hadn't seen him. When it finished two hours later, it was time for the last farewell; he will be cremated in the morning and I will go tomorrow to the river to let him go.

The guests left the adapted living room and headed to the next room. From time to time, one or a few of them went to say goodbye to Graham in the open coffin. I exited the room before seeing his body; I'm sure I will burst in tears in the moment I see him so I decided to come back later, alone.

I sauntered the next room, walking between the guests with a glass of water in my hand; I don't even remember who offered it to me. Stopping in front of a mirror, I stared at my own reflection. My eyes were red and contrasted with my pale skin. Sarah had brushed my hair earlier so my natural curls fell lazily on my shoulders.

I realized how things have changed since the summer ended. I wasn't the same irresponsible, carefree girl I was, complaining about everything. Now I'm putting effort in passing this school year and I've even thought about going to the university. The only thing that hadn't changed was the care I got from my parents; even trying to help me through this I still feel the lack of real interest. And I had Regina. A forbidden relationship and yet it's the best and longest I've ever had.

As if by magic, I saw Sarah on the mirror, opening the door to a woman in a black suit: white shirt and black tie, trousers and blazer. She smiled at Sarah and her lips moved to pronounce words I couldn't hear. The maid responded to her words with another and nodded. Then, she walked through the crowd, making stops to talk to a few of people. She reached my parents, shook their hands and stood there for a while having a conversation. I turned to check she was real and the reflection wasn't wrong just in time to see her approaching me.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," she said, aware of the people around us. "Principal Mills. I didn't expect you here."

Regina took a glass from behind me and filled it with wine. "Have you seen him?" she asked lowly and I shook my head. "Not yet. I was about to."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shrugged and turned, letting her choose freely. I honestly wanted to say yes but I wouldn't force her to. I opened the doors that separated both rooms and closed them behind me; I was glad no one was there. I walked through the aisle between the seats slowly.

As I reached its end, I saw Graham lying peacefully inside the coffin. He seemed to be sleeping except from the lack of movement of breathing in his chest. He had a few bruises and scars but they were covered with make up. I smiled sadly at him; what would he say if he knew he was wearing make up. The tears had already started to stream down my face and I placed a hand on his and squeezed even though he couldn't feel it anymore, holding the urge of crying on his chest. I remembered with a smile the first time I saw him at the foster house, a little boy with a toy arc running and yelling he would avenge the wolves.

The doors opened and closed behind me but I didn't have to turn to know who had entered the room; Regina's high-heels echoed in it. She stopped a few meters from me and waited. I kissed Graham's cheek and whispered, "Thank you for not letting me give up."

When I took a step back, Regina took one forward. Her arm rounded my shoulders and I turned, crying on her blazer but then I separated a little. "I'm going to ruin the suit," I said between sobs,remembering how much she hates when people gets her clothes dirt. She put me back in place, holding me tight and said, "I don't care."

* * *

It was almost midnight when everyone left. Everyone except for Ruby and Regina. They offered to help us. I started to move the seats and they said I didn't have to do it but I didn't listen; I wanted to be busy. When everything was mostly tidy, I went with the two brunettes to the door.

"Thank you both for everything," I said once we were outside. The only sources of light were the light from downstairs and a flashing lamp that adorned the street. Ruby said goodbye, not without another hug, and got into her car to leave us alone. We watched her red car disappearing in the corner of the street.

"I didn't see you eating anything," Regina said.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry. Promise me you will eat something and then go to sleep."

"You're not my mom."

"But I care about you." She was serious. I could tell by her face those words had slipped without her permission but something else I couldn't read crossed her mind. A sudden tension floated in the air between us. "Good night, Miss Swan."

Regina turned and got into her car. I heard the engine roar in the silent night and the tears threatened again to fall for the tenth time that night. I swallowed them and got into the house with the strange feeling that everything was falling.


	22. Chapter 22

I hate school. Everyone is stupid. They think that only because they chat lowly I can't hear their gossip. Find the positive side of this, I repeat to myself. But there isn't. When I entered the classroom I got the same kind of looks I've have gotten since I set foot inside the building and I heard something that hit me like a punch.

"Did you hear? Dean saw Principal Mills at the ceremony. He said she seemed especially caring with Emma," a blonde girl whispered to another.

"That doesn't mean anything, Car."

The blonde huffed, "Why do you think she's always getting the best grades? I bet they have something going on." She hushed her friend before she spoke when she saw me walking by their side. I acted like if I hadn't heard anything and dropped in my chair, still wearing the wet hood of my sweater. It was storming outside. They kept chatting in their desks but I couldn't hear them from my seat.

When the teacher entered the room, she didn't ask me to take off my hood; they all tried to avoid talking to me. My eyelids felt heavy since I didn't have any sleep last night. I tossed and turned until I grow uncomfortable in my own bed and, wearing only Regina's shirt, I went out by the window, leaning on the rooftop. Taking advantage of the lack of rain that night, I watched the clouds coming and going. I couldn't stop thinking about the events of the evening.

The end of the lesson arrived and I didn't even notice. Regina entered the room and I felt the stares of the small group of girl a few desk away from me. It took all from me to not to tell them to fuck off so I put my bag pack on the table to hide while I rested on it, letting my eyes finally close.

"Miss Swan? Can we have a word, please?" I heard Regina asking after 10 minutes. Rising from the chair and following Regina out of the room, I caught the girls' looks on their faces but I ignored them again; suspicion didn't mean anything.

"What's wrong with you? You should have stayed at home," she said once we were out.

I answered by habit, "I'm fine." Rumors don't mean anything, she doesn't have to know.

"No you're not." She let out an exasperated sigh and shifted, moving the marker from the whiteboard in her hand nervously. She bit her lip and not in a sexy way; she was weird. "Emma I think we should stop. You…You're going through something and a forbidden relationship is the last you need right now."

If I had any color in my face I'm sure it faded. I got hit once by a boy in a park, he kicked me in the chest hard and I felt how the air left my lungs and fell on the ground. For a moment I couldn't breath and the pain I felt was awful. I feel the same right now. "What do you mean? You're leaving me? Now?" I exclaimed a little too high. "I only have Ruby and you. Please, don't leave me," I added way lower. Some time between her words and mine I had started crying. Is this how it feels when people say they got their heart broken? Is this what love is supposed to feel?

She clenched her teeth and held my wrists when I raised them. "Emma, stop. Don't make a scene, please." The anger replaced the first feeling of sorrow and I freed my hands. "Is it because you got tired of me? The sex pet doesn't work anymore for you? And you back away the moment everything gets serious? You were damn right; you're not good in a relationship because anyone who is wouldn't leave now. You're a coward."

She stood there while I reproached her with a neutral face, without saying anything, just staring and that only made my anger grow. I burst into the classroom and took my bag, furious. I guess the girls have nothing to gossip about now. I walked by Regina's side at the hallway; she didn't stop me. When I turned, I crashed into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled without looking at that person and left the building with a lump in my throat. I didn't notice that the person I had crashed into was Regina's mother, nor her smile, nor the tears that had started to fall from brown eyes as Regina saw me leaving angrily.

* * *

The sun is barely seen between the leafy branches of the trees. The wind shakes their leaves as it does with my hair. I tied my hair in a ponytail to stop it from getting entangled while I walked between the trees. I hear wolves howling from afar but I don't feel scared at all, even thought I'm alone. I also hear the murmur of the river; I must be close.

Graham and I came here a lot when we escaped from the orphanage. He refused to escape, "It's wrong" he always said, but when I named the forest he accepted, still a little reluctant but he did. We spent hours here, exploring and imagining it was a world apart from ours, a fairytale land. I was the white knight, fighting with a stick with the trees as if it was a sword with which I could beat the dragons, and he was the hunter, always with an arc in his hand.

When I arrived to the river, I took a seat on the edge. I'm not tall enough to touch the water so I swing my legs back and forth, resting on the grass and enjoying the day; it is cold but the sunlight warms my skin. It took me a while to pull the urn with his ashes out of the bag. With a whisper I told him goodbye and opened it, letting them fall on the water running down the riverbed and others flying with the wind. I remembered Regina's words from two days ago. "You don't get over it but you learn to live with it." It seemed unreal it was only two days ago. It was going well, Regina was opening to me and I opened to her; I can't understand what happened. The only explanation is that she got tired of me, as I had said to her. It's the only thing that makes sense. I was just a whim. Leaning down, I splashed some water in my face to clear my mind. If she wanted it that way, it would be. My life won't stop because of it; I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, I don't love her.

I rose from the ground and took the way back to the civilization, while I suppressed the tiny voice telling me to stop lying myself and face the truth. If I hurry, I can be back in time for lunch, so I headed to my favorite café.

* * *

When I arrived, it was past 1:30 p.m. A few students that decided not to attend to the last lesson are spending time to wait for the clock to strike 2 and go home. Ruby is talking to a tan boy who has the sleeves of the uniform rolled up; poor guy, only to impress Ruby he must be perishing with cold. I can't help but smile at the situation.

While walking towards a seat, I swept the café with my eyes looking for Regina and then I realized, dropping heavily in the chair, that I had no reasons to do it anymore; she wouldn't talk to me anyways.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Ruby questioned when she appeared in front of me. I shot a glance at the guy and he was flirting with the cook. It seems he did want to impress but not to Ruby. "I was forced to leave school," I shrugged.

She frowned as she place a mug in front of me and said, "What do you mean forced?"

"I fell asleep in maths, so Regina kicked me out," I told her with a hint of annoy when I said her name. Ruby smiled, oblivious to it.

"Aw, she cares about you. You should've stayed at home." I huffed. Sure, she cares about me, that's why she dumped me when I most needed her. I wonder if what she said last night was a lie and that's why she acted so weird after telling me. It surely was. Before Ruby could ask me about the expression on my face, I spoke over the mug.

"I went to the forest. I had planned to go this afternoon but I called the crematory and they told me everything was ready. Since I had nothing to do thanks to Principal Mills, I went there earlier." Again there was an annoying jingle as I pronounced her name and this time didn't go unnoticed.

I took a sip to hide from Ruby's narrowing eyes. "Everything okay in paradise?" I rolled my eyes, "Try hell. She broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

I shrugged and shook my head, "She said that she is the last thing I need right now. Can you believe it? Right now is when I most do! When I reproached her she just stared at me, without saying anything. She just got tired of me." I sighed and left the mug in the counter; I don't even know how the tears still come to my eyes. How do I even have tears left?

Ruby shook her head. "But she called…," she mumbled but then, when she realized what she was saying, she stopped. By her face I know she shouldn't have said it. "Ruby?" I asked narrowing my eyes, "Is there something I should know?"

The brunette shook her head energetically but she is a terrible liar. "Ruby," I warned, leaning closer to her and she took a step back behind the counter. "I can't tell you; she has to."

"Who has to tell me what?" She bit her lip, clearly divided between telling me and keeping the secret. "I…She…Regina to—" The little bell rang behind her; her boss was calling her. "Sorry, I gotta go." Without another word, she disappeared behind the blue door.

Regina did what? I glared at the door as if I could make her come back but it didn't work so I opened my folder angrily. Still fighting with a plastic cover, a young girl approached me. "Excuse me," she said warily. I looked at her and she smiled coyly. "Can I borrow a pen?"

"Sure," I mumbled opening my bag to get her one. "You're Emma, right?" When I gave her the pen, I stared at her confused and nodded slowly. Before I could think theories about how she knows my name, she saw my face and added quickly, "I knew Graham. I think it was your house I went last night?"

"Oh," I just said, trying to remember everyone who had attended but I couldn't place it. Not that I had been very attentive. She continued, "He was my neighbor once and we used to play in the garden until he was…"

She didn't finish the line but she didn't have to. When the people that had adopted you, returned you to the orphanage was not something to talk about. The girl, small and with short, black hair, shook her head. "I don't understand how can people do that, you know? If you adopt some kid you must be sure of it. But of course, in the first place, his parents shouldn't have abandoned him. It's so unfair; there's people out there that can't have their own children and others just leave them."

While she spoke, she had opened a book and was making notes aside the text and highlighting some words. Her passion for the children made me remember her. "You're Mary, aren't you?"

She looked at me and smiled sweetly, "Mary Margaret. Did Graham tell you about me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he said you were kinda like Snow White." She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, he called me Snow and asked me to call him The Hunter. He was obsessed about it!"

"I know what you're talking about. He still dresses as a hunter in Halloween." I stopped and corrected, "Dressed." Looking down to my notebook to avoid Mary Margaret's eyes, I cleared my throat. Unexpectedly, she took my hand and squeezed. When I looked at her she was smiling reassuringly at me.

It is weird how I met this girl a few minutes ago and I feel like I can rely on her. I returned the smile.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: quick update! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the reading

* * *

The next two weeks I decided to focus on school. Quiet in class and quiet at home without being noticed too much, hanging out with Ruby and M&M (she become a great friend in such a short time, event though she was a few years older) when I could but mostly studying. It was the only thing that made my mind stay away from Regina and Graham. At nights, however, I couldn't distract myself. I had a recurrent nightmare in which I was in the car with Graham and couldn't stop him from crashing with the car even though I warned him. More than once I woke up screaming and, often, the inside of my chin was bleeding; I chewed it during the night.

Ruby and Mary Margaret were like a breath of fresh air. I tried to bring up the conversation I had had with Ruby but she always found a way to change the subject. The three of us became really close friends quickly; Ruby liked M&M, as we call her, the moment she saw her and vice versa. The small brunette loved kids and worked in a kindergarten; she couldn't have children, or the doctors had said so. I understand why Graham called her Snow White; she is very dreamy and thinks she will find her Prince Charming someday. Ruby and I mess with her about that.

With Regina is another story. The lessons are tense. She tries not to look too much at me and, when she does, she has a moment of hesitance but then her features harden and it's the same authoritarian woman I had met not even a year ago. I could almost see the wall around her, protecting her from something she didn't need protection. With all the things she told me and I learned from her, raising the wall again was stupid. And yet, it was back. At least, in the first days of school she teased me with smiles and seductive glares but all of that was gone. And I miss it. I'm still mad, though; I feel betrayed. Regina didn't avoid talking to me, but every time we did it felt way different. I don't know how to explain it…It just didn't felt right. I want to ask her about running for Mayor; if she wanted to she should start preparing the campaign. If we aren't together she has it easier. I wonder if that's why she did it. I have though about it a lot, rebuilding the previous scenes in my head to find falling pieces which indicated something was wrong but I couldn't find any. Late at night, when I couldn't find asleep because of the nightmares, I missed her touch, the way her fingertips brushed my skin leaving goose bumps in its wake and her tongue tasted me eagerly. I miss the smiles she threw at me when nobody was looking, the ones I returned sharing a secret thought. I miss her; but I'm mad at her.

After a month, something unexpected happened: I was called to her office during PE so I had to go there sweating which is really awkward. While I go up the stairs I wonder if she saw me from her office, through the large window behind her desk.

When I opened the door of the office, I found it empty; Regina wasn't there. I walked to the window, which covered from the ceiling to the floor, and saw the field where I had been playing soccer five minutes ago. I have to admit I got a little too competitive; I can see they are more relaxed now that I'm gone. If they can't handle a few kicks then they can't handle anything. Walking away from the window, I huffed and sat on the chair. The moment I did, the door opened.

Regina walked behind me and rounded the desk, the one I had been bent down once I had stayed to 'study' during the evening. "Miss Swan," she saluted as she sat in her comfy chair.

"Principal Mills," I replied with the same tone. Geez, this is stupid! I chewed the inside of my cheek again and quickly felt the taste of blood in my tongue. "I have to sort some papers from the university, kind of like a survey. Have you decided what you will do? Will you go to college?"

She raised her gaze from her desk and looked at me in private for the first time in weeks. I gave her a nod without hesitance and she nodded too, making some notes. I miss her notes. I shook my head; I'm mad. But she's so beautiful…But I'm mad. I shifted in the chair, straightening my back. "Where are you going?"

"You already know it."

"You could've changed your mind."

I can't stop the words; it's like I'm vomiting them. "Like you did?" Her jaw tensed visibly and she stared at me, "You're speaking from ignorance, Miss Swan."

"Speaking of which," I rose from the chair. "You have to tell me something or so I've heard." My cocky side is taking over my body. I can't stop it.

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head, momentarily confused. "Something about a call and Ruby?" I reminded her.

Her eyes narrowed as she realised and she stood too, "Well that's private."

"Isn't everything with you?"

"You're mad, fine, I get it but don't take it with me. It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" Our voices were reaching the shouting range. "You know nothing, Emma. Stop acting like a child."

"I'm not behaving like a child," I exclaimed offended and she rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes to me!" I don't even know what I'm reproaching her anymore; I just look for excuses to do it.

"Then stop." Her voice wasn't high anymore but low, like if she was tired. For the first time I notice the soft shadows under her eyes which were red and the pale her skin had become. She was slightly thinner too; I try not to look at her in class to much. She sat down and asked without looking at me, "Stanford then?"

"You don't care about this." I wasn't talking about the university and she knew that. Regina looked into my eyes. "Do you really think so? You really think I don't care about you or us?" I shrugged as if saying yes and she looked down to her desk, coming back to work. "Then I've done my job."

She said that last words so low that I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear it. When I opened my mouth to ask what that meant, she said, "You can leave, Miss Swan. I've got everything I need."

* * *

I think the girls in my class are really starting to hate me. I came back to the field angry so I found in the game a way to vent the wrath. I got expulsed from it with a red car for hitting a girl with the ball. It wasn't even my fault! She was standing by the post of the goal and I shot so it hit her. That earned me a conversation with August.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I told him. "No you're not," he replied. "You just hit Carla really hard. She might have gotten her wrist fractured."

"Too bad her nails broke," I shrugged with a ghost of a smile on my face as I took a towel from the bench. "Emma," he warned. "She will thank me anyways because she will have an excuse to not to write for a week at least," I smiled but he didn't like that either. "Emma, this is not funny."

"I already told her I was sorry, okay? It's not a big deal, she won't die." Is it just me or everyone seems more stupid than the usual today? He sighed, "Emma, you've improved this year. Don't ruin it now. Go to see Principal Mills."

My jaw dropped. "What? I just came from there!" I whined. "Then come back. I'm sorry Emma, but I can't keep you injuring your classmates. Then, he leaned closer and added covering his mouth with his hand, "I know you're better than them at sports but that doesn't mean you can knock them out."

"Do I really have to go?" I whimpered while I used a towel to clean the sweat off my skin. He mouthed "Go" and came back to the game. Sighing, I headed again to the first floor.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: writting is way better than studying so I wrote another chapter quite quickly, you're lucky :)

* * *

I arrived grumbling to the first floor of the building and this time Regina's door was slightly open. When I was reaching to the doorknob to open it more, a thud was heard through it. I stopped still and listened inside.

"…No!...Why do you enjoy this?...Right, like if you didn't…Isn't it enough already?...No, I'm not!" Then everything went quiet and the weak sound of someone crashing into furniture.

I opened the door and found Regina with heavy breathing, leaning her hands on her desk; her face was pale and I saw drops of sweat in her forehead but she was trembling. I ran to her just before she lost her balance and I caught her in my arms. "Regina? Are you okay?" I seated her in her chair and she looked at me. "I'm only a little dizzy. I'm okay." She tried to stand but lost her balance again and fell on the chair with a soft whimper. I panicked.

"Regina. What's happening? You were fine when I left. What the hell is going on?" I asked nervously. She shook her head, "It's fine. I just need some food; I don't remember the last time I ate."

"You what?" I exclaimed. "You don't remember?" Regina was taking deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly, "I think I had breakfast two days ago." The sweat was coming back and she was trembling again.

I forced myself to relax and think clear. Regina hasn't eaten in days and that's if she's right; she could be lying to me. She needs food. I searched in the drawers for something, a sweet or a chocolate bar; something I had left here when I spent hours here. I'm sure there's something.

In the second drawer I found what I was looking for: an Apollo candy bar. Ripping the wrap, I put it in Regina's hand. "Eat this." Regina wrinkled her nose and left it on the desk but I put it in her hand again, "It's not the moment to be selective. It's all I have for now." I watched her eating the candy bar and took her phone, ignoring her protest.

"Mary? Are you at the café?" I asked once I heard her voice on the other side of the line. "Yes, I told you I'd be there but I have an emergency. Could you come to the front entrance? No, I'll explain it to you now. Ok, be quick." I hung up and saw that Regina hadn't even eaten half of the candy. "Can you walk on your own?"

Regina snorted offended, "Of course I can." She rose and staggered but she didn't fall this time. "Ok, I will go to the entrance with you and I'll leave you with Mary for a moment. Then I'll go get my bag and meet you at the parking." I opened the door and as she walked through it, she asked "Where are we going?"

* * *

It took me five minutes to run downstairs, gather my things in the locker room and come back upstairs. I told August that Regina had sent me home and he bought it; I'm sorry to lie to him but I had no choice. In the parking lot, Mary was waiting in the black Benz with Regina in the back seat. I hopped into the passenger's seat and she got out of the parking.

"You haven't told me where we're going," I heard from the back seat. Regina's voice was weak but she tried to keep it cool; she didn't fancy looking weak in front of people. I was the exception. "My place," I answered. "My parents are out of the country for business so it'll be fine."

"I _know_ it'll be fine." Regina rolled her eyes in a sign of fake superiority. She looked at Mary with narrow eyes. "And this is?"

"I'm Mary," the small brunette smiled without taking her eyes out of the road. "Emma's friend. I know this is not the best way to meet each other but it's nice to meet you. I've heard about you and you're very succesf—"

"Does she ever shut up?" Regina interrupted with her hands on her forehead. "My head hurts and for the record, I don't like her driving _my_ car." Mary closed her mouth but her smile didn't fade; I have to admit I admire her patience. That's why she's so good with children.

When we arrived, I thanked Mary and called a cab for her because she had to go to work and, after thanking her for the tenth time, I came back into the house. Regina was seated in the kitchen, eating a meal that Sarah had made for her.

"Sarah, can I talk to you?" We walked outside the kitchen so Regina couldn't hear us. "Thank you for helping me. She's so stubborn." She smiled and nodded, "I can tell. It's just like you. But I can feel a hidden 'but' here?"

"Uhm, Regina doesn't like to be…so vulnerable in front of people. She hides in herself like a turtle in its shell."

"You want me to leave," she affirmed. "I'm sorry. Thank you for everything, really, the blanket and watching her while I was outside with Mary but I think it would be the best."

She nodded again, "Okay."

"Are you mad?" Sarah smiled sweetly at me and shook her head, "Of course not. You know her better than I do so if you day it's the best, it is. Are you sure you can handle this by yourself?"

"If I have a problem I'll call you."

* * *

"Was it good?" I asked sitting in front of her. The plate was clean. "Yeah," she nodded. "It was delicious, thanks." I took the plate and as I put it in the dishwasher I heard her saying, "You don't have to take care of me. I'll go home now."

"No. You're not driving. You need to rest." When had I become so protective? The answer is that I'm not protective with anyone; only with Regina. If she had a car accident like Graham I would never forgive myself; I couldn't live with that.

"And where I'm supposed to rest, as you say?" She crossed her arms defensively and I walked to the door, "In my room. Follow me."

"Do you have a problem with keeping your clothes in the closet? They exist for something." Okay, I wasn't expecting any visits so yeah, my bedroom is a mess but at least the bed is clean. It could be worse.

"Would you stop being so defensive? I'm trying to help here," I reproached her as I moved the sheets. I heard a weak "Sorry" behind me and when I turned I saw her staring at her blue shirt. It was hung in a perch; it's the only thing I want to be clean and perfect. "You still have it."

"Why wouldn't I?" I moved from the bed to let her get in. "I treated you badly," she said staring into my eyes and I sighed, "That doesn't mean I hate you."

"It seemed like it in the office."

We stayed in silence for a moment, she was seating in the bed and I was on the chair. Then, I stood and sighed. "Go to sleep."

"It's 3:15 p.m."

"Go to sleep. You need it," I insisted.

"You hate me, don't you?"

I turned and looked at her, "I don't but I don't understand why you did it and that makes me mad at you."

There was a soft sparkle in her eyes. They were tears. "I had no choice," she said shaking her head. "I was forced to. I'm sorry, I really am."

I walked closer, "Forced by whom?"

"My mother, who else? She caught us and told me that if I didn't leave you, my career would be over but if I did she would let me run for Mayor; she wouldn't use her connections to make me loose like she did. I couldn't throw my life overboard. I would be ended…I would be nothing and she would have found a way to separate us even if I didn't accept."

I listened to every word she said. Regina seemed tired, like if that had happened before and she was tired of it. She could have chosen me but she didn't and that hurts. But what if I had to make the same decision? What would I have chosen?

I sighed. How had I gotten into this? Suddenly I felt years older like I always have done when I had to be the grown up and make a decision. It happened a lot in the orphanage when I had to take care of the little ones; somehow I had become their solid ground. And it was the same right now: Regina had lost me, her solid ground and she was falling; she hadn't eaten in days and, for what it seems, her last sleep had been days ago too. "Go to sleep, you're tired. We'll talk about this later."

She nodded and wrapped herself obediently ike a child between the sheets after taking off her jacket. I took the chair and put it in front of the desk. Pulling the books from the bag, I started the homework for the next day.

* * *

After two hours, I was tired of the french accents and grammar so I stood and stretched; the bones of my back cracked as I did. Regina was still sleeping peacefully in my bed and noticed the cold she had felt was gone now; the blankets that covered before were down her waist. I move the chair slowly to avoid waking her up and sat next to the bed, watching her. So it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, I remembered myself crashing into Cora at school. She was there and didn't realize at that time. Why else would have Cora been there? Regina's telling the truth; I don't have evidence but I just know.

Regina moved her head and a lock of dark hair fell of her face. I gently put it behind her ear and she slowly opened her eyes. We stared at each other for a moment in silence. I just want to kiss her so badly… "Go back to sleep," I whispered; my hand lingered on her face. "Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked with a raspy voice and it just melt my heart. I smiled and nodded, "I'd never leave you."

Regina closed her eyes and in seconds she was asleep again. I rose from the chair and searched for her purse downstairs. I need her mother's number.


	25. Chapter 25

I waited in the chair next to Regina until she woke up to tell her I had to go. When she opened her eyes and saw me, she smiled lazily, happy to see I was there. "Where are you going?"

"I thought you could stay here for the night, you know. So you will need clothes, I don't think mine fits you." Regina swept the room with her eyes stopping at the pieces of clothes, "Yeah, me neither."

"So, you want me to drive you?" I rolled my eyes, "I can drive. But I need your keys; I'd rather not to have to sneak by the window."

"You drive?"

I rose from the chair and took my phone, "Of course. That I don't take the car to go to school everyday doesn't mean I can't drive. The keys?" I held out a hand to her and saw her scared. "Of _my_ car?"

"Of the house," I explained. "You know, it's just a car. I would drive it quite fine."

Regina smiled, "Let's not take the risk. You can take the key that's on the third pot from the right, at the porch. Keep it for you." I turned to look at her, frowning, "For me?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I have nothing to hide from you. I'd like you to keep it." Oh…kay… "Uhm, fine, I'll…I'll go. You'll be okay alone?"

"Yes, Swan. I'm an adult, thanks." She smiled ironically as she stood from the bed and gave me a quick kiss.

Before leaving the house, I shouted behind my shoulder, "Don't be nosy!" I heard her response from upstairs, "Don't worry, dear. I've got no interest on getting my hands dirty." I shook my head smiling, closed the door and headed to the garage. This woman would never change.

* * *

"Third from the right," I murmured to myself as I looked between the plants. Raising a pot, I found a single key under it. The big house was silence and the light of the twilight made the objects dye with a beautiful light. I realized I hadn't eaten anything since this morning; my stomach mumbled. Time for a snack.

The fridge was full of vegetables and healthy food. I wrinkled my nose; nah, I felt more like chips or something tasty. Regina has to have something somewhere. I searched in the cupboards and, behind bottles and bottles of spices, I found cookies. Yummy! Taking a bite, I walked upstairs. I picked up three button-up shirts of different colors, black pants, a vest and a blazer; she has tons of it. Not that I'm complaining, she looks pretty hot in them. I folded everything carefully and put it in the bag, keeping the blazer out; she would kill me if I had damaged it. But I had come to do another thing.

Pulling my phone out of the pocket, I walked outside the master bedroom. I dialed the number I had memorized and opened the door of her office, holding back a gasp. It was completely trashed. There were glasses of wine, some of them half full, another were empty. The mirror was broken, pieces of it shone on the floor with the weak light of the sun and along with them, there were also pieces of a broken glass. Around the mirror, I saw a trail of wine; Regina must have thrown it against the mirror. I was absorbing the scene when a voice startled me. It took me a moment to realize it was on the phone and not on the room with me. "Hello?"

"Cora," I answered. "Who's this?" she asked annoyed. I kneeled on the floor to pick up the biggest pieces of glass. "It's Emma Swan. I think you know me but I haven't had the pleasure."

"Emma Swan," she repeated drawling the words. "I thought I wouldn't hear from you ever again." I smiled as I threw what I had picked up in the dustbin, "Right to the point."

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Just talk." I shrugged even though I was aware she couldn't see me. "Then talk." I heard traffic in the background and her breathing as if she was walking fast. Then a door closed and it disappeared, replaced by the sound of an office.

"Is there a reason you can't leave Regina alone? Any secret frustration you're paying with her?"

Cora laughed, "Is that so? Does Regina need a White Knight to defend her?"

"Oh, I'd bet she would take care of this but she's so busy right now…" I lied. "Besides, this is something you have against me."

"You? Someone is a little egocentric, aren't you dear?" Picking up the four glasses of wine with both hands and holding my phone with my shoulder, I went to the kitchen. "Can't think anything else. I seem to be in your crosshairs. What did I do for you to be against me?"

The sound of the glasses being placed in the sink was drowned by the sound of water coming from the faucet. Cora laughed again, "Are you being serious now? _You_ are putting my daughter's career at risk. If anyone had found out—"

"No one did. Don't you care about Regina's feelings? Only about her career?"

"I did find out. That's enough."

"But I'm sure you have your…sources, let's say."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"Then I must have said it wrong." I smirked. "The point here," she continued. "is that you're a threat."

"And you think Regina hasn't thought about it? Do you think she would put everything at risk for nothing?"

"I don't think you're worth anything she's doing for you." Oh boy, this woman doesn't know where she just got into. I've heard that so many times. "You don't know me."

I heard a shuffle of papers and then, "Emma _ Wright_, previously Emma Sadler, Cameron and Day, but you still prefer the one you chose at the orphanage when you were old enough to choose. That exact place where you met Graham. You've been friends since then and—"

"That you have my record doesn't mean you know me." I had clenched my fists under the water of the sink. How she dared.

"How cute, you think you're a better person now? You think Regina have changed you for the better, don't you? Let's see how much the crush she has on you lasts. She will give up on you like everyone else." I cut the water and turned to avoid throwing one of the glasses against the wall. Now I understand Regina.

"Listen to me. If you try to hurt Regina in any way possible I will make your life end. Your job, your personal life, everything."  
"All I hear is empty words," she laughed. "Now tell me dear, how are you going to do that?"

"I will find any evidence of corruption involving you and, let's be honest, we both now I _will_ find it. Don't doubt everyone will know."

"Good luck with that," she said with a threatening voice. I could hear between her words the fear she felt. I didn't know what I was doing but it seemed to be working. Don't backing down, I smiled and said before hanging up, "Thanks, but I don't need luck if I already have what I need. Have yourself a good day."

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Regina was feeling way better. The color is back to her cheeks and her joy is contagious. She seemed to be happy to be back together. So did I.

When I arrived to the kitchen, it smelled fantastically. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun to try on your clothes while I played in the dirt at the garden," I joked as I entered the room. She looked at me on the edge of a heart attack, thinking for a moment it was true and then, when she realized I was joking, she threw a plastic spoon at me.

"Hey!" I covered myself from it and laughed. "That could've killed me." Regina rolled her eyes as I left a notebook and her Mac on the table. "Thought you might need it?" She smiled and walked towards me to kiss me before exclaiming "thanks". She was wearing an apron and I saw beneath it a big grey t-shirt that covered the top of her body until the upper thighs. What a delicious sight.

However, her smile faded and looked at me. "You were at my…"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I cleaned up a little. You know, I would ask why you did it but after talking to your mother, I understand you. But you could've cut yourself so don't do that again. Now tell me what's cooking here," I added walking towards the pan, "because it smells delicious"

Regina frowned, "You talked to Cora?" I nodded, taking a bite of the curry chicken that was almost made (and very hot) and said, "She won't bother us. For now."

"You didn't have to." I smiled at her and shrugged, "But I did. What are you wearing?" Regina looked down to her clothes and then back at me. "I couldn't risk ruining my suit; it's one of the bests so I took one of your shirts."

I cocked my head and smiled, "And the lack of pants?"

"Oh, that." Regina clicked on the button of the stove to stop the heat and suppressed a smile, "I didn't think it was necessary. Do you want me to put on something or…?"

"Nah don't worry, it's okay." We smiled to each other and then she stretched her back, "Do you know what would be awesome?" I shook my head amused and she took of the apron, "A massage."

I smiled, "Right, and I'm the one who will do it, am I?" Regina leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I will thank you later. For everything."

I was already calculating how much time it would take us to reach the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I hope you had a great valentine's day! I meant to upload yesterday but I got busy so here it is. Enjoy and remember to feed the writer:)

* * *

When I came back from the bathroom with the vanilla oil, Regina was already lying on my bed. Naked. That was fast. I spilled oil in my hands and rubbed my hands together as I put one knee on both sides of her body. Slowly, I leaned down and sat in the only place I could to massage her the best I could: her ass. Not that I complain though.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I placed my hands on her bare shoulders. I felt her smile in her words, "Nothing I can't handle."

And so I started. My hands moved, eliciting both pain and pleasure groans which made my crotch feel incredibly warm in my jeans; they were starting to feel uncomfortable. I'm sure she can feel it as well as I am sure she is not stopping any moan for that exact reason. I feel so worked up already. To stop a slight moan, I cleared my throat. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I stopped to take off my shirt.

"Everything okay?" Regina mocked, imitating me a few moments ago. "Nothing I can't handle," I threw back. Resuming my task would be easier now. Or so I thought.

I don't know when it had started but I was rocking my hips slightly unconsciously and I only realized when Regina pressed her ass against my center tightly and my only response was to press down as well. We sighed in unison; this felt good. At the same time, my hands lowered, sliding down her back and then coming back to her shoulders, working my thumbs all over her skin, dragging more moans from her delicious lips.

I didn't have to say a word because in that moment we both thought the same. I raised my hips to give her room to maneuver and she turned, now facing me. I licked my lips as my eyes scanned the body beneath mine and my hands moved from her belly up to her breasts. Leaning down, I planted kisses and random nips in her neck as I squeezed, feeling the peaks under my palms. Regina's fast hands sneaked under my jeans and underwear and kneaded in my cheeks, pressing my body against her. It's like if we never got closer enough.

However, at some point it became slower. She took the time to take my jeans off as we stared at each other's eyes. Other times it had been about rushed passion; now it was about enjoying our bodies. I ran my tongue, exploring, tasting her. She came helplessly in my fingers and as she relaxed, she whispered something, still with her eyes closed.

"I love you."

It was dark and the light was long gone but the moonlight allowed me to see her genuine smile. I stared at her, only blinking. It took me a moment to absorb those three words coming from her mouth. Then, I smiled and cuddle up by her side. Her arm surrounded me too and we felt asleep under the sheets after I answered her. "I love you too."

* * *

The shrill sound of the alarm clock made me jump in the bed. And so did Regina. "Now I understand why you're so moody in the mornings," she said annoyed. I closed my eyes again and rolled in bed but she stood up and took her clothes. 20 minutes later, she was dressed and I had fallen asleep again in the bed. I felt a cold breeze at the lose of sheets and cringed in the bed; like if that would make me get up. I heard the sound of Regina's heels getting closer to me and the weigh of the bed changed as she sat. She treacherously attacked me.

"Stop tickling me!" I yelled between the laughter. I couldn't stop and tried to get away from her, and in the process I fell from the bed. When I emerged from behind it, Regina was smiling triumphantly, "Go, go, go." I rolled my eyes and stood up, opening the door of the closet to pick up the uniform.

* * *

"I've never told you but you look incredibly hot," Regina said without taking her eyes off the road ahead her. "How subtle."

She shrugged, "What do you want me to say then?"

I saw the school building and remembered something. "Regina, you should leave me here. I can walk."

"It's not the first time I take you to school, remember?" I shifted in the seat; if I tell her I don't know if she will take it well. "Yes but…It's better if you leave me here."

Regina stopped the car at one side of the road and looked at me, "Is something wrong?"

"I heard some girls talking about us. It was weeks ago but I don't want to risk it, you know?"

"What did they say?"

"Someone saw us in Graham's…look, it is nothing. We haven't talked since then so they must have move on to another gossip," I waved my hand to downplay it but she didn't let go.

"Gossip? As in many people knowing it?"

"Not knowing, only guessing. Don't worry, it's okay. They must have forgotten. Just in case, I can walk from here." Regina didn't seem convinced at all and, giving a quick look around to check there weren't any curious eyes, I leaned and kissed her. "It's okay, see you later."

Regina answered a distracted "See you later" and I got out of the car. As I put the headphones on my ears and pressed play, I walked towards the same direction the black car had taken. However, I didn't listen to the lyrics of the song. In my mind, the words she had said the night before echoed in my head and made my doubts go away. "I love you."

* * *

Ruby waved her hand when I met her in the break. "Hey! Everything is fine? Mary told me." I smiled and took a seat in front of her, "Yeah, everything is perfect."

"Do I sense an especial good mood?" She smiled and narrowed her eyes and I couldn't hold it any longer, "Regina told me the three words."

Her eyes grew wide, "No way! She did? Finally! So it is all solved, I suppose?" I cocked my head, "Ruby, why do I sense you knew something about this?"

The brunette bit her lower lip and smiled in a silent sorry. "I might have known it and I might have almost told you when I shouldn't have," she said quickly as she placed a mug and a bearclaw in the counter.

"Wait. Tell me all that you knew." She sighed, "The night before, you know, broke up, she called me and told me she loved you but she didn't know how to tell you. Then, when you told me what had happened I talked to her because if she loved you, how could she leave you? Then I knew about her mother's plans and all that." She looked at me and shook her head, "She was devastated, Emma, I swear. She called me crying."

Wow. I stared at Ruby and felt the urge to go and both hug Regina and kill Cora. And magically, the door closed and when I turned, I saw Regina entering the café. She met us and sat next to me. "Good morning, Ruby," then, she looked at me and frowned. "What?"

When I didn't answer, she turned to Ruby and narrowed her eyes, "I told you not to tell her." Ruby pouted, "But she deserved to know!" Regina bit her lip and stared at me. She sighed, "Forget it."

"I don't want to." I seemed to recover my voice and she pursed her lips. "Fine, but don't look at me like that. Ruby, can you bring me some coffee?"

"I wanna hug you," I said lowly as Ruby left. Regina turned to look at me and smiled, visibly against her will, "Speaking of, I've thought about a public relationship but open your notebook so it looks I'm explaining something to you."

I did what I was told and she leaned closer as explaining me…my draws. "Sorry, I get bored in class," I smiled apologetically and shuffled the pages to find another.

"Look, it's March and in two month you will finish school. Then, you have the finals and the admission. In two month, you won't be my student anymore. Only two month."

"And then I get to kiss you in public?"

Regina hesitated but then nodded, "And then you get to kiss me in public."

I looked at her lips and then back to her eyes; we had gotten really close and our faces were inches away "I want to kiss you so bad right now." Regina smiled, "Me too."

A mug was placed between us and we separated, "Keep it G-rated, girls." We smiled and finished the breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sweet dreams source of ideas. I hope you all like it! I should be revising for an exam but I couldn't get it out of my head.

* * *

_Can you walk by my place or is it too late?_ I read Regina's text as I ate a cookie in the kitchen and answered with the other hand. _I can. Is something wrong?_ The answer came almost instantly. _No, I've got something for you_. That got my curiosity; lucky me I had woken up earlier today.

Instead of taking the usual path, I detoured and ended u at Regina's porch in the moment she was exiting her house. "Hey," I said to make her aware of my presence.

She turned as she closed the door and smiled, "Hey. I thought you wouldn't make it."

"You go too early to school, you know. I thought being a Principal would allow you to arrive later." We walked to her car, parked next to the house and I kissed her before she said, "I have things to do. Anyways, I texted you for something."

"Aha, what is it?" I cocked my head to look while she pulled a little box out of her bag but it was wrapped. She laughed, "You look excited. I was shopping around the other day and I came across this and I thought that you had gotten me something for Valentine 's Day but I hadn't."

"You don't have to give something because of that. I did because I wanted to," I replied and it was true but who am I going to fool? I was already wondering what was on that little box.

"And I want to give you this. Not because I feel forced but because I want to and I'm sure you will love it," she said, ending with a wicked smirk and handed me it. I bit my lip and tried to unwrap it slowly; Regina stared at me expectantly. I couldn't tell who was more excited about this. I lifted the top of the box and pulled out a small…something? It had a switch that slide up and down and it had words next to it, going from low at the bottom to high at the top with medium in the middle.

"What's this?" I rolled in my hand, curious and trying to figure out what was this item. Regina opened the door of her car and put the bag inside. Them, coming back with me she smiled and shrugged, "Why don't you try it and find out?" Hmmm, I rolled it again. You would say I slid it slowly up but I didn't. Instead, I pressed it the higher I could.

And that was when Regina bent forward and her hands clenched my arms to stop from falling as a moan escaped her mouth. Oh, so it's _that_.

When she loosened the grip and stood again, she straightened her skirt and smiled. "Vibrating panties?" I asked with an evil smile. "Indeed, dear," she replied with the same smile.

"I had heard about them in a movie but I had never seen ones."

"You actually haven't."

"But I have seen its effect." Regina rolled her eyes still smiling and I added, "So you're wearing them right now?" She nodded. "And you will all day?" She nodded again. "Interesting," I mumbled to myself looking at the toy.

"I knew you'd love it."

"How much you know me!" I laughed before stealing a kiss.

* * *

Knowing I could activate the vibrator in any moment and make Regina moan wherever she was right now was driving me crazy but I waited for the perfect moment: when I could see her. It will be fun to see how much of an actress she has in her.

It was the last hour of the day when Regina came into the class and I smiled, looking at the small remote in my pencil case. I let her start the class as usual, letting the lesson go on. It was interesting, maths always were. But after 20 minutes of it, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had gotten a few looks from Regina; I could see her anticipation, not knowing when or where I would press it. Or maybe she thought I wouldn't dare because there wasn't too many of those looks. Only when I made an abrupt move. This is going to be so much fun.

I hid it behind a bored expression and, making an attempt of taking a pen from the pencil case, I took the remote too. She didn't notice. I didn't put it too high, it would be slow. Regina cleared her voice and shot a warning glance at me, silently telling me to stop. I shrugged as if saying "you gave me this".

She continued the lesson; she could still handle it so I slid a little higher and it made her hit the whiteboard. If there was anyone asleep in class, now it wasn't. "Pay attention," she said to justify the slam. Regina shifted and, even though her voice hitched sometimes, she cleared her throat every time to hide it. The funniest part was when she walked. Oh boy, it was a show. She was very careful when she shifted.

I licked my lips when I slid the button a little higher, above medium but without reaching high. The pen of her hand she was using fell as her hand trembled, as did her knees. She looked at it, taking a deep annoyed breath and smiled looking up to the students. "Why don't you practice what I just taught you?"

"But is that all? The problem isn't finished," I teased from the back of the classroom with my most innocence voice. Her teeth clenched and she took a long time to answer, clearly trying to gather her voice so a moan didn't escaped. "I know, but let's see who can finish it. Let's make it a competition."

"And what does the winner get?" A boy said two rows ahead me. Regina was trying really hard to look presentable. Seeing her so mad and turned on made me shift in the chair; God, is it really hot in this room or it is me?

"Well, Charlie, you won't know until you win. That way it will keep you motivated. Go to the page of this unit and do the first problem. You have until the end of the class." And she walked, very carefully, to the desk and took a seat. I didn't open the book but I acted like if I was writing on the notebook; I surely would be getting my prize later. And judging by the look she is throwing at me I would regret this. I will be punished. Biting my lips, I felt the lust in her eyes as she looked at me.

I mouthed an "I love you", smiling as I slid the button the highest I could. Regina's neck turned red and she swallowed hard, containing the groan. I imagined how that sounded. Correction, I remembered.

Regina's breathe increased and she took her jacket, placing it behind her on the chair. After a moment, she pulled her sleeves up to her elbows and that made her even sexier if possible. I spent the last 10 minutes looking at her, how she struggled to maintain calmed throughout the lesson. She was doing it very well actually, even with her cheeks flushed and her breathe heavy.

None of the students were able to finish the problem when the bell rang and I think they even forgot it because all of them ran outside the room as fast as they could. I waited until they were all out and closed the door behind the last one. And that was when Regina dropped the pen and bent down in the desk, moaning dirty words loudly.

"For fuck's sake, I thought the damn bell would never ring. Fuck yesss," she hissed at the end. Her hips rolled to ease the burning desire she was feeling but I stopped the device, sliding the button down. She raised her head and looked at me, panting and with the hair in her forehead slightly wet with sweat. To be honest, the look of frustration turned me so on I wished I was wearing those panties; my clit was throbbing by now.

She rose from the chair and walked furiously towards me. I took a step backwards but she reached me really fast and grabbed the collar of the white uniform shirt. Staring me right into my eyes, she growled, "Either you turn that on again or you take me right here, right now."

"I'll pick the second option."

I kissed her and she kissed me back, sneaking her tongue inside my mouth roughly. My tie flew behind her and I'd swear I heard some buttons falling on the floor but I couldn't tell because I was too focused on slipping my hand under her skirt. With a quick tug, the soaked panties fell to her ankles, stopping above her black heels. They were red.

I decided not to tease her anymore and inserted two digits inside her. Regina moaned appreciatively in my ear and then all I could hear were groans and heavy breathing tickling my neck as I added another finger.

I'm not lying when I say she didn't last more than 5 minutes; I can't blame her thought, she was already very worked up. Regina collapsed over me and I held her as she came back from cloud 9.

"Do you think those panties will work again? They seem pretty wet," I smiled.

"Shut up," she snarled.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So sorry it took me so long, I had a block but I hope this works for you! Enjoy the chapter:)

* * *

It has been raining since Thursday, non-stop. Regina hasn't said a word about the incident. However, she had worn pantyhose to school and made sure I saw it; damn how well she knows me. It drives me crazy.

This weekend, Regina invited me to somewhere, didn't say where, and told me to dress formally. I had to call the girls for help; dress formally is not something I do. So now I'm changing in the bathroom, putting on a green dress courtesy of Mary Margaret. I tried to lift the zip but, after lame attempts, I got out of the bathroom holding the front of the green clothe to stop it from falling. Mary was quick to help me and separated to see how I looked.

"Spin around," she ordered. Ruby and she titled their heads as I did what I was told and shook their heads. I sighed.

"Green is definitely not your color," Ruby said zipping down the dress. Mary agreed, "No it's not." She put one hand on her jaw, thinking. "But you already tried on all we've brought. Are you sure you don't have anything on your closet?" she asked, looking through the amount of jeans and shirts inside the furniture.

"I don't usually wear fancy clothes. I think the only skirts I have are the ones of the uniform. If I need something I buy it but Regina told me too late," I sighed again, dropping on the bed.

"Do you at least know how to walk in heels? If we find something in here, we can fix an outfit," she tried, joining Mary at the closet. The fresh air hit my back as I leaned forward, covering my face with my hands; the dress opened even more.

"I know how to walk on them but I can't go only wearing them!" Ruby turned and looked at me, smiling. I shook my head, "Don't even think about it. I'm not going only in heels."

"And a coat," she added but I shook my head, laughing. "Let's think about something else." I heard the bell ringing but I didn't bother on rushing to the door. Sarah would go. I rose from the bed and joined my friends on their task.

Pieces of clothes flew behind us as Mary asked, "Where do you think she will take you?"

I shrugged and showed them a pair of black jeans. Ruby shook her head no and I threw them behind me as I answered her, "I have no idea but I feel this is a part of her vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Ruby asked curious. "I…did something and I'm sure she will want a payback."

"Something bad?" Mary frowned worried and I smiled; sometimes she behaves like if she was a worried mother. Ruby answered before I could, "I don't think so. Regina hasn't told me anything but if she was upset with Emma I would notice."

Her voice had a hint of amusement and she nudged me in the ribs playfully. I laughed and Mary smiled. In that moment, Sarah came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but something arrived. It's for you," she said leaving a black box in the bed before leaving the room. It was a big square but shallow. I wonder what's in there. Ruby got there before I did and took a small envelope. "It has a note! Let's find out who's from." Mary looked over her shoulder to read too. I waited in front of them, running my fingers over the box. It was made of a strange material, not simple cardboard; I had a light idea who this was from.

Ruby smiled as her eyes read quickly the note and Mary Margaret's cheeks dyed red. "What does it say?" I asked rising on my tiptoes to read it. Taking the card in my hands, my eyes scanned Regina's handwriting. _This will look stunning on you. Don't forget the panties; this time you're the one having an orgasm in public._ I laughed and understood their reaction. Regina and her subtlety. "Well then, let's see what the fairy godmother got me!" I exclaimed leaving the card inside its envelope.

Raising the lid of the box, all of us jaw dropped. There was a red dress inside but not just any dress. As I lifted to see it wholly, Ruby whistled. "That's a hell of a dress." I could only nod in agreement. It was simple but at the same time outstanding; it's hard to describe. It didn't have any tag on it but I felt its cost was passed the thousand dollars. It is definitely something I would wear.

"What are you waiting for? Go, try it on!" Mary encouraged me with a smiled. I returned the smile and rushed into the bathroom. Less than 5 minutes later, I was staring at my reflection on the full length mirror.

"I like the color," Ruby commented. "We know," Mary and I said in unison, laughing. The waitress narrowed her eyes but ended up laughing. After the make up session, after my hair was done and I had the heels on, I have to admit I looked great. At 7 sharp, a car appeared in front of my house to pick me up. The chauffeur opened the door to let me in and with a smile, I waved goodbye to my friends and got in the car. In the seat next to where I sat, there was another envelope. _A carriage for the princess. I hope your heels aren't made of glass or we'll have a problem._

* * *

The ride was longer than I thought. The driver took the car through the small city and left it behind. The lights of Boston appeared in the window and I stared at them. I felt a tug of pain as I remembered Graham, walking on these streets alone. Shaking my head, I ordered myself to forget the bad thoughts and focus on good ones. Like Graham doing what he really liked, working on a job he wanted.

The car stopped in front of a restaurant and the driver got out of it. He opened the door and I did as well. "Thank you," I murmured; suddenly I felt bad for not even knowing his name. He smiled and came back inside the car. When I raised my head for the first time since I had arrived, another man walked towards me and asked, "Are you Emma Swan?" I nodded and he made a gesture to follow him. I did. He took me through the restaurant where people were having dinner and talking about who knows what. I felt out of place all of the sudden. His voice brought me back to the reality, "Regina is waiting for you inside." He was holding a door open but I couldn't see the inside so I walked. The door closed behind me and a shiver ran down my spine; it was dark. The only source of light I could see was covered with curtains. I could make the shadow of a table and two people, one of them seated and the other standing. I walked towards it and when I pushed the curtains aside, my heart stopped.

Regina rose from her chair, grinning widely. Her eyes roamed throughout my body and tilted her head. "Stunning indeed." Why do I blush? Why am I nervous? I've been with her more times, and she has made compliments before. But it had been about lust the other times, a little voice told me inside my head.

She slid a chair for me to sit and then rounded the table to take her previous seat. She was wearing a black tuxedo; it looks more than stunning on her. I find that the source of light actually is groups of candles around us, inside glasses. She smiles and the light of the fire dances in her eyes. "What do you want to drink?"

"Wine." It's the first thing that comes in my mind, I don't know why. She laughs, "Something you can drink?"

"Water is fine." The man standing a few meters away from the table, whose presence I had forgotten, walks out of the space and disappears in the shadows. I bite my nails without even realizing.

"Don't be nervous," she says and, when I frown, she looks at my hands. That's when I notice I am biting my nails. The man comes back with a bottle of water and white wine for her. He fills our glasses and Regina looks at me, "What do you feel like eating?"

_You._ I can't say that. Not with that man present. "Ravioli with mushroom sauce."

"That sounds good. Two of that," she says to him, he nods and leaves. We're alone.

"I don't see any public here," I say, feeling bolder now; the first shock was gone. Her smile grows wicked and shrugs, "Who says this is the only place we will be tonight?"

The dinner develops normally. It's so great spend time out of the house and yet, not having to hide. I guess that's why this place is far from home. We spoke about everything and anything, the conversation just flowed and the lights of the candle made it more intimate. Every time she smiled it was a heavenly sight with that light.

By the time we finished our dishes, Regina told me we would have the dessert on another place so we left the restaurant. The same car, with the same driver, picked us up. I asked her where we were going but she didn't say. So I decided to enjoy the ride. However, I kept my mind alert because she still had the remote and I still had the panties.

* * *

The car stopped one more time, this time in front of a big house, even bigger than Regina's. People got out of their own cars, wearing fancy clothes too. My back went rigid as we walked towards the door. A young girl asked Regina for her name, she said it and the girls wished us a great night. Regina placed her hand in the small of my back and whispered in my ears, "Relax."

We entered a big saloon. People talked here and there and waiters walked through them with silver plates offering snacks and drinks. I turned to ask Regina where the hell we were when a feminine voice called her name. A short but fat lady walked towards us, waving her free hand; she had a snack in the other. "Regina, dear! It's been a long time!"

Regina faked a smile and exclaimed, "Years! How are you Rose?" Behind Rose, a man who could be perfectly his brother due to their resemblance. She presented his as his fiancée. "And who's your pretty companion?" she asked raising a brow curiously.

"Emma Swan, this is Rose. Old friend of the family. Rose, this is Emma, a friend."

"Hi," I smiled coyly and she gave me a once over as did her partner. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Emma. Aren't you too young?" This woman is direct. I opened my mouth but Regina answered before I did, laughing, "She always has the same trouble, people think she's young. Once in an airport she was asked for her ID to confirm her age."

Rose laughed along but didn't seem to believe it. Dan, her fiancée, seemed to be more interested on the waiter with the snacks. "Excuse me dear, but I have to go with the Evans," she rolled her eyes and added grabbing Regina's arm, "I will need a drink to handle them!" Letting out a ridiculous laugh, she walked away with her companion following her like a puppy. When I looked at Regina I didn't even had to ask.

"You just met the entire hall. They all seem so nice but they aren't." She took two glasses of a pink drink and offered me one. "I guess that now that I am older I can drink this," I said accepting it.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to interrupt us so quickly. Come with me." We separated from the center of the hall, "This is a party but has a little thing of party. This is more of an annual test. People judge you if you're better or worse than last year. I wasn't thinking of coming this year."

"Then why didn't you?" And why did you bring me along? I asked in my mind but I know she could feel that question too.

"Because this year I have something they don't."

"What?"

"You."

Regina swept the room with her eyes and I imitated her, smiling. "They think I'm only your looking young friend." She shrugged, "I don't mind. I know you're more than that."

Suddenly my gaze crossed with someone I somehow expected to be here. Cora looked at us across the room and narrowed her eyes but someone spoke to her and came back to her conversation. "Did you bring me here to mock at your mother?"

The sides of her lips lifted slightly in a small smile, "Sort of." I smiled with her, "You could've said that. I'm more than happy to do it. Let's go talk to her." We walked towards her but at some point, I looked behind me and Regina wasn't there. I looked for her between the multitudes but I couldn't see her. Try to act cool, I reminded myself.

Then, someone pocked my shoulder. I turned and a middle age woman stared at me through her glasses. She's tall. Next to her, there was a man but in a masculine version of her. What was wrong with people here? They all seem like twins.

"Hello. Who are you?" Her voice is higher than I expected. I opened my mouth and felt a pleasurable buzz between my legs. Oh God, not now. "I'm…Emma Swan." They stared at me, silently telling me to go on. "Regina's companion. We—" The buzz elevated its intensity. "We're f-friends," I stammered.

They nodded and presented themselves. I forgot their names as they said it. I shook their hands smiling, but the buzz was really high right now; if I listened quietly I'm sure I would hear it. They started to talk to me and I answered but my mind was focused on not make an abrupt move and keep my voice at a normal level. However, I spoke slowly and the words tangled in my tongue, stammering again. When they left, I bit my lips and walked slowly to the large balcony, wishing there weren't too many people there.

On the way, it stopped and Regina appeared out of nowhere. "Where were you? It wasn't funny!" I exclaimed, relieved to be able to speak without having to control my voice.

"I was looking for you! A friend came upon me and when I turned you weren't there," she said, putting the remote control inside her pocket. "And you thought activating that would make you find me?"

She smiled, "I only had to look for the girl either screaming or trying to walk very slowly. It worked, but I had hoped you were screaming." I pocked her on her arm, narrowing my eyes and she laughed.

"Having fun, I see?" Cora's voice made us turn at the same time, our backs rigid at her presence. She was holding a glass of wine in one hand and, although she was smiling, she was throwing us daggers with her eyes.

"Good evening mother," Regina said. I didn't say anything. "Such a dare to come here with," she looked at me from head to toe and made a face, "her."

"If you don't like it, don't look," I snapped and Regina placed a hand on my arm. "I don't care what you think about her, mother. We're together, get over it."

"You love her?"

"Yes."

"As you loved Daniel?" Regina tightened her hold on my arm, both to stop me from punching Cora's face and to stop herself. "What if he showed here, Regina? What would you do?" Regina stared at Cora and Cora at Regina. Then, Cora looked behind us and we followed her gaze.

A handsome man was talking to the tall couple I had talked with moments before. Regina gasped. I guess that's Daniel. She turned and looked at her mother, "What is he doing here? He left."

"He came back," she shrugged and drank from her glass. "I mean **here**." Cora smiled and Regina narrowed her eyes, "You knew I would come here."

"You're as predictable as you were when you were little." Cora lifted her hand to caress Regina's cheek but she pushed the hand away. "And insolent," she added looking at Regina, holding back anger. Regina looked at Daniel again; he was laughing at something the couple had said. I saw in her eyes the memories passing through her head and turned to face her mother again. "You know why he left, don't you?" Cora smiled and Regina gritted her teeth, "You made him left. What did you offer him, huh?"

"How many money do you think it takes to make someone stop loving someone else?"

I had to grab Regina's arm this to stop her from punching Cora. I shot her a death stare and took Regina out of there. Once out, I called a cab, which arrived instantly, and we headed home. Regina's face was covered by tears.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't want this to go like this," Regina said as I closed the front door of her house and took off the heels. She let her shoulders fall, rendered. We ended up on the living room.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault."

"I wanted it to be special, there would be even fireworks later," Regina sat on the couch and sighed, looking at me. "We met 6 months ago, half a year." She smiled slightly.

Time flies. 6 months already! I stared at her and sat next to her, covering her hand with mine and squeezing. "It was special." She made a face. "Well, after your mother's thing…" I let the unsaid words float in the air. Daniel was back and I don't know what that means for Regina. Cora insinuated she had paid him to leave Regina and if that was true, I don't think she could forgive him. I know it's selfish but I don't want her to do it; what if she still loves him?

I stared absent at a fixed point, caressing her hand distractedly. A moment went by, I don't know how many time, but Regina suddenly rose from the couch. I watched her picking up something from a drawer and walking towards the speakers. She placed there what I recognized was her IPod. After a moment, I heard the soft start of a song. She walked towards me and offered her hand. I took it without hesitation and I rounded her neck and her arms rested in my back. As if by a silent agreement, we started to move, dancing along the music. She hugged me tighter and I responded, holding her tighter too. I recognized the song and smiled; I know the lyrics. We let the song end and, even when the room was in silent, we didn't stopped. It wasn't until 10 minutes later, when I unburied my face from her chest and we stared at each other. Like she was still wearing her high heels, I stood on my toes and kissed her. Daniel won't be a problem.

* * *

The song is _I won't give up _by Jason Mraz. I highly recommend you to listed to it and understand the lyrics, if not, you'll be a little lost here.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I'm finally partialy free so I hope I can upload faster than these weeks. Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to let me know what you think and thank you for keep reading:)

* * *

Maybe I was wrong.

I woke up next morning with a knock on the door. I stood up from the floor; we had fallen asleep on the carpet, with cushions and a blanket. As I passed by a mirror, I smoothed the dress and made a mental note to change myself later or I would ruin it. Still blinking due to the daylight, I opened the door. Daniel was on the other side of the doorway, his tie was loosened in his collar and his hair was slightly mused.

He frowned and tilted his head, "Uhm, hello." Taking a few steps back, he looked up to the façade of the house and nodded, then came back. "Is Regina here?"

"Yes," I said with a cold tone. When I didn't let him in, he stared at me and narrowed his eyes. "I've seen that dress…Oh! Last night. You were taking Regina out of the party too soon. Are you friends? You seem pretty young."

He was drawling a little, which made me think he was still drunk. "It is none of your business. You should go." I did a hint of closing the door but he stopped it with his hand, "But I want to talk to her."

What a nerve! I opened my mouth to reproach him when we heard a sound behind me. We saw Regina, who had just woken up or so it seemed, staring ay us.

"Regina," he smiled. "You look great, as always." I turned to him, feeling like punching on his face. However, Regina's quietly voice made me stop to look at her. "Emma, why don't you go and have breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry." Her face is emotionless and I don't know what to think. I remember last night but a little voice is whispering a warn. Nevertheless, I trust her so, after shooting him a warning glare, I turn but don't head to the kitchen but to the stairs to find something more comfortable to put on. They don't seem to care though. When I look back, Regina is closing the door behind her.

In shorts and a t-shirt with small and funny green aliens decorating it that I had left here once, I went to the kitchen thinking about if Regina likes pancakes. I will make them anyways, I'm sure she'll love them. When I looked outside, to the garden, through the kitchen window, I saw them sitting on the deck chairs and talking. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to guess what they were talking about but gave up and picked up a bowl to start making the pancakes.

Once in a while, I shot curious glares at them and that make me drop the flour when I was about to put it back on the cupboard. It's like one of those moments when you see something falling in slow-motion and you can't do anything but stare. The kitchen filled with white dust, myself included. "Shit," I murmured as I tried to clean it up. I dropped to the floor to pick up the bag and started pulling the flour I could inside. After what seemed an eternity for me but I surely wasn't many time, I raised my head as I heard a sound on the kitchen. Regina was standing in the doorway, looking at the mess I had caused. I stared at her face and quickly rose to my feet, smiling, "I made pancakes." Regina shook her head a suppressed a smile.

* * *

Regina licked away the honey syrup from her lips and hummed, "These are actually delicious."

"Of course they are. I made it," I joked before taking another bite. Regina raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. We ate in silence although I was dying to ask her what had happened. She didn't seem awkward with me or anything that pointed she and Daniel had come back together. When we finished, she placed the dishes inside the dishwasher and turned. The floor was still covered by flour, so was part of my face and hair…and body actually.

"You haven't asked."

"You haven't said anything either." I held her gaze and she relaxed her shoulders, "It wasn't about the money."

"Was it about you? He didn't like you?" How could anyone not like her? It is out of my mind, it's just not possible. She shook her head, "No." Regina didn't say anything else but she didn't have to. I understood exactly what had happened; I don't know the details but I can figure.

"She can't stop, does she?" Regina sighed and shrugged, "It seems not."

"Then we'll make her stop. I told her to stop and she didn't. Cora will regret."

Regina took a step ahead and took my hands, looking at my eyes, "Since when our relationship is about her? Let's leave it alone."

"It's not about her but soon there won't be any relationship if we don't stop her. Not unless she stops."

Regina looked down for a moment and then leveled her gaze with mine again. "Or unless she dies."

None of us said anything for a few minutes. That is a dangerous path, it's a crime unless we wait until she dies for natural causes but that could take so long. I shook my head, what am I thinking? As much as I'd want to, I wouldn't. I gave a tug at her hands to make her look at me again. "What if you moved somewhere else far away? Or us. Or, you know…you know what I mean."

She shook her head, "That would be useless. If you haven't notice, she has her connections."

Then an idea occurred to me. "She does, doesn't she?" I smiled and Regina frowned. I separated from her and headed outside the kitchen. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'll tell you but after a shower."

"And who will clean this mess, huh?" she said crossing her arms on her chest. I pouted but Regina didn't back down so I surrendered. "I will if you take a bath with me later."

"Count on that," she grinned.

* * *

To say the kitchen ended up clean would be a misunderstanding. It was taintless. But mostly because it was us who were covered by flour. At first Regina was all bossy but got to pull out her playful side and, why would I lie? We ended up touching each other and, when we couldn't wait more, we made an extra fast cleaning and headed up the stairs. I dared her to a race and it's extraordinary how fit she is; I'm really good at running but she beat me! Regina got mad a little bit about the dust in the trousers of the tuxedo she was still wearing but she forgot as she entered the bathroom and the mist of the warm water fell upon her bare body.

I had already entered the bath so I watched her fluid steps with rapt attention; she has the elegance of a queen. She made me move so, when she got in, I was leaning my back on her. She picked up the head of the shower to clean my head and massaged gently.

"Your hands make magic," I half moaned half said. I felt the smirk in her voice, suddenly deeper, "I can do so much better."

"Why don't you show me?" Her hands fell to my thighs and her tone dropped an octave, "As you wish." I swallowed hard and bit my lower lip, feeling her fingers strumming my thighs and making me shiver.

Then, one of her hands travelled higher to cup my breast and, as I rested my head on her shoulder, she inhaled against my neck, nuzzling the sensitive spot of my throat with her lips. I swear I could come only for that. Suddenly, she swirled her thumbs, one on my clit and the other on my nipple. My hips launched upwards to lean on the touch but she quickly pushed downwards. "Easy tiger," she chuckled in my ear just before darting her tongue out and licking the shell of it.

However, she didn't take it easy. Regina squeezed my breast at the same time she pumped two fingers inside me. I jerked and my inner walls welcomed those digits as she fingered me and I trusted following her rhythm. At some point, those two fingers became three but I couldn't see straight by then. I snapped my eyes shut as a cry tore from my chest. I rode her hand to make the orgasm running throughout my body last as much as I could until I fell over her. It took me a moment to catch my breath and, when I opened my eyes, I noticed that the water, which covered my shoulders, now only reached under my breast. Regina moved her head and looked outside the bath and joked, "Will you ever stop making a mess out of my house?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Regina got out of the bathroom, dying her hair with a towel. I stared at her for a moment; it was noon and the sun coming from the window made the last drops of water glow in her chest and neck. Regina cleared her throat and when I looked at her face, she had a smug smile. I shook my head, "Uhm, yeah. Can I use your Mac?"

She sat next to me in the bed after leaving the towel aside. "It depends." Ignoring her, I lifted the lid of it and pressed a button, making little lights light up. She took the device from my knees and asked, "What are you going to do?"

I grinned, "I'm going to hack your mother's computer."

"What? Are you insane?" she exclaimed. "And you were thinking of using **my** laptop to do that? No way," she said shaking her head no to emphasize and I rolled my eyes, "But nothing will happen, I can cover our tracks."

"No you can't."

"You don't know that!" I replied. "C'mon Regina." I tried to grab the laptop from her side but she did it before I did and shook her head again, determined. "Not my pc. Nuh-huh. Do you know what she would do if she found out it's us?"

"Why are you so afraid of her? We can stop her and she can't do anything about it." Regina looked at me and pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "How can you do it?" I raised an eyebrow, "Do you understand computing slang?"

She stared at me with a suspicious look in her eyes, not quite convinced. "I will let you use it if you promise nothing will lead to us." She said it so serious I wondered if Cora would be able to kill someone only to protect herself, but then mentally shook my head; of course not…right? I smiled the most reassuring smile I could, "I promise."

It seemed to work because she handed me the laptop, still reading the resistance in her moves. I sat on the chair before the desk and started typing under Regina's glare. I smiled to myself as I saw by the corner of my eye her confused face, trying to read all the codes that appeared on screen. It's amazing how curious she is. Cute. "Where did you learn all of this?"

I shrugged, "A teacher I had once and I got along and he taught me some things." She leaned her hip on the edge of the desk and crossed her arms on her chest, "So getting along with your teachers is something usual, I see?"

I looked at her; she had raised an eyebrow and my lips turned in a sly smile, "I have a magic charm. They can't resist my goddess body." Regina rolled her eyes, "Sure. Are you going to continue that or…?" I smiled and my eyes came back to the screen of the pc. Only when I was completely sure nothing would reveal the identity of the user, I looked at Regina, who had sat on the desk and was reading some paperwork, and nodded.

"Not even the best security system can lead her to this computer." She returned the nod, jumped off the desk gracefully and leaned next to me, ready to watch. I suppressed a smile. "You want some popcorn?"

She turned her face to look at me, our faces inches apart and narrowed her eyes. "Do whatever you want to do but I'll watch."

"A good luck kiss?" I tried, making her roll her eyes with a small smile peeking on her lips. However, she leaned forward and her lips ghosted mine. "You've got to earn it," she whispered before leaning back with a smirk and looking at the screen again. _Okay, Emma. Let's show her what I can do,_ I thought as I caught my breath.

* * *

Regina was dead serious when she said she would watch. Her eyes alternated between my fingers working on the keyboard and the screen. I accessed easily to the data base, which made me skeptical. As I suspected, the usual documents were easy to find but when I tried to open certain destinations and folders, it became more difficult. However, that meant I was getting closer to something that is worth the effort.

"You know, I think I'm getting what you're doing and I don't think where you're going it's the right place," Regina said Standing straight and stretching her back. "Why? If it's protected it's because it hides something," I replied frowning and rolling on the chair to look at her.

"That's exactly the reason. The fact that it's so protected is wrong."

I stared at her for a moment and laughed, "Did being leaning down for so long affected your brain? As far as I know, the things you don't want people to see are the most hidden of all."

"You think so? If you had to hide very important information on your computer, knowing it can be hacked in any moment, and especially after the threat you made, wouldn't you want to distract the hacker and bring it away from what's really important?"

Regina had a point. I leaned back on the chair and crossed my arms. "So, if it was you, where would this lead?" She shrugged, "I don't know, either to nothing or to something bad, like virus or something."

If Regina was right, we would be screwed. I made sure of covering our tracks but I can't guarantee keeping the computer away from virus, some of them are very powerful. "Fine. You know her better than I do and if you say I should look somewhere else I will, but where?"

Rolling on the chair again, I closed the windows I had opened and Regina came closer. "If I were her, I would hide it in several folders, not just one along with backups of course. Nevertheless, how do we know what we're looking for? It can be anything!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't worry. We will find something; we just have to be patient," I assured her.

"Since when are you so positive?"

"Since when are you so negative?" I said with the same tone. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips; she doesn't like when I imitate her. "You just lost the kiss. Too bad, you had earned it," she tsked.

After setting some things, I rose from the chair and grabbed her hand to turn her, pressing my body against her and placing my hand on the small of her back. "What do I have to do to earn it back?" I asked and Regina smiled, cocking her head; our bodies were so close that the air couldn't pass between us "What are you willing to do for a kiss of your Queen, Miss Swan?"

I swear her voice is pure sex. She licked her lips in such a sexy way I had to take my time to recover my voice. I wondered if it was on purpose but it isn't; Regina is this naturally sexy. I bowed my head slightly and our foreheads touched, something that didn't happen quite a lot since she's almost always wearing those heels. "Whatever you want, Your Majesty."

"You may regret those words when you're tied up to my bed, begging me to let you free," she said with a sultry tone. God, we made out like an hour ago and my panties are so wet already.

A 'beep' brought us back to reality.

I turned my head to look at the Mac, clearly annoyed, but as I read what it said I forgot. "It found something!" I came back to the chair and opened my eyes wide. "What? How did you set it to look for something? Do you even know what search?" I read the files quickly and laughed. "What?" she repeated. I looked at her still laughing and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just guessed what to look, put some words for it to look. I didn't think it would find anything but look!" I'm sure I looked like a kid finding the Christmas gifts under the tree, jumping off the chair to leave her it free to sit. I watched how her eyes read really fast the file son the screen and how, gradually, they became wider. When she finished she looked at me. "This is it."

I nodded and repeated. "This is it."

* * *

A/N: I tried to be as loyal to reality as I could but I don't really know how hacking goes. Still, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!:)


	31. Chapter 31

When Regina stood up to let me the seat, a black window with red words and a red bar appeared on the screen. Oh damn, that doesn't look good. "No, no, no," I mumbled alarmed as I read it.

"What's going on?" Regina asked in the same tone even though she still didn't know what was happening. I answered without looking away from the screen, "Give me a USB driver."

"What?"

"Security system. We'll lose everything. USB driver now!" Regina hurried to her purse and I heard the thud of things falling on the mattress, "But I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem? Catch it." I turned and took the USB she had thrown at me as I answered.

"I said it won't lead to us but not that it would erase everything." I inserted the device in the laptop and prayed for it to go fast. Selecting the most important things, I copied it and a blue bar appeared over the black window.

5 %; Regina leaned next to me and I felt her warm breath behind my ear.

18%; I trapped my lower lip between my teeth.

30%; the red bar was moving quickly.

47%; I realized I was tapping nervously the floor with my leg.

55%; more than the half, this could work.

69%; Regina bit her lips too.

73%; the blue bar is slowing down and the red one is almost done. "C'mon, go faster," I whispered to it and Regina chuckled, even though I noticed she was as nervous as I was, "Like if it could listen to you."

73%; what's wrong? "It's not moving." I tapped the lid of the laptop and Regina protested, "Hey, careful!" Suddenly, it all stopped and we stared at the screen, waiting for something to appear, but it just stayed black. I leaned back on the chair and sighed; Regina looked at me. "That's it?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "I hope it copied enough." She nodded in agreement and stood straight.

* * *

Monday in school is boring without math class. Next week there's a break so we're not really having lessons and everyone is excited about going skiing now that it's not so cold but there's still snow. My parents are going with some friends but I told them I had plans, which is true. It's Regina's birthday and I'm looking forward to spend the week with her and do something especial but it's not like I'm an expert on romanticism. That's why, while I changed in the locker room, I texted Mary and Ruby to meet me at the café since Regina is quite busy today.

As I said, we're not taking this week very seriously so in P.E, August taught us a new game. One of us is in the middle of the field, holding a scarf. The two teams are ready in each side of the field and every one in the team has a number. When the person in the middle calls a number, the person who has it runs to get the scarf before the opponent and run back to its side of the field. If the opponent catches you, you lose; if you cross the line before he or she does, you win. I am the number 7.

I raised my head and saw Regina's window; she was stretching in her chair. She rose from it and looked through the window, to where I was playing. I smiled at her although my sight didn't reach to know if she was actually looking at me or if she could see me. I was staring at her when I heard my number. Someone pushed me and I raced to get the scarf. Although he noticed it was his turn before I did and started running before I did, I run pretty fast so I reached the line and smiled triumphantly, raising the scarf above my head. Some people in my team pocked my arm playfully with a 'Nice done, Emma!' and I looked at the window. Regina was gone. I returned the smile to my team a little disappointed.

* * *

When I closed the door of the café behind me, Ruby tapped Mary Margaret's arm and nodded to me with a smile. The short haired brunette turned her head and smiled to me, with a small moustache of milk above her lips. I laughed as I sat next to her and Ruby turned to prepare the cocoa. Gesturing Mary Margaret to make her know about the moustache, which made her blush, I thanked Ruby for the breakfast.

I covered the mug with my hands to warm them; it's almost spring but there's still a cold breeze in the air. "So," Mary Margaret started, "have you thought about what you're going to do?"

I shrugged and, taking a bite of the bearclaw, I answered, "I don't know but I want to go out of town."

"Emma, don't speak with your mouth full," Mary Margaret said with the voice of a mother. Ruby and I rolled our eyes and the waitress leaned on the counter. "You want to go out of town?"

"Yeah, somewhere we don't have to hide all the time, you know," I nodded. "Aw, so you can hold hands while walking down the street?" Ruby joked and I pocked her.

"Ruby"

"Oh, look who's blushing!" Mary Margaret smiled behind the mug.

"I'm not blushing!" I protested although it was pretty obvious I was blushing. "I called you to give some advices not to conspire against me."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, smiling, "Conspiring?"

"Shut up. So, how about a hotel in the shore?" Ruby smiled, "So you can hold hands in the beach?"

"Ruby!" I exclaimed and they burst in laughter.

"I think it's a great idea, Emma. You can get away and relax. I'm sure Regina will thank it," Mary Margaret said giving my hand a squeeze once she had stopped laughing. "Thank you. See? We have an adult here," I said pointing at Mary Margaret as I looked to Ruby. "And you can hold hands on the beach," Mary Margaret finished and they laughed again. I shook my head, laughing along them.

* * *

That evening, after dinner, I went out to the roof top and called Regina. She answered with the same tone she always did. "Regina Mills."

"Do you ever read the ID caller?" I mused. "Of course I do but I prefer messing with you." I felt her smile through the line, which made me smile. "Are you busy?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On how many time this call linger." I leaned back on the rooftop, "It won't last too long. I'll leave you alone soon."

"Who said I want you to leave me alone, Miss Swan?" Again, her smile. God, I wish I was with her right now. "You do love messing with me," I said biting my lip. "I was thinking of next week and if you had any plans?"

"If you count as plans correcting exams and do paperwork then yes, I've got plans." She sighed tiredly and I heard the sound of the chair leaning back. "Why, have you thought of anything?"

"Maybe," I teased. "Can you give me the phone of the driver that picked me up when we went to Boston?"

"Where are you taking me, Miss Swan?" she tried to figure but I won't fall so easily. "You'll see. I will save you from the paperwork and that's all I'm saying."

"Hmmm, I will have to trust you, my savior. Write this down." She gave me the number and I noted it. "You got it?" I made a positive noise while putting the cap to the pen. "Emma?" she asked, the tease and the jokes gone. She sounded a little worried.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do with the files?" I imagined her moving the USB between her fingers, staring at it with a frown crossing her forehead. "I told you. Let's save it from now. We'll figure out next week okay? We have something she surely doesn't want to see the light of day so we'll only let her know we have it and to stay away."

I heard a distracted 'Okay'. "You okay?"

"Yes, it's nothing," she said with her voice coming back to the firm tone. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, I'm fine. Be good with David."

"David?" I could almost see her rolling her eyes, "Yes, David, the driver? He's got a name. Now there's people who actually has to work and not spend the day leaning in a rooftop."

"How do you know I'm in the rooftop?" I asked as I rose from it. "Really, dear? You're so predictable. Bye, Miss Swan."

At least she says good bye before hanging up now.


	32. Chapter 32

It's Friday. Everything was already arranged, Regina was told to pack her things up and there was only one thing next to do: confront Cora. I'm in the back of the car waiting for Regina, biting my lip nervously. David, the driver, looked at me by the rearview and smiled. "Miss Swan?"

"You can call me Emma," I said returning the smile and he nodded "Emma, it will be fine," he assured.

I nodded and looked at the house; Regina really takes her time to leave everything okay while she's gone. "How did you end up as a driver, David? if you don't mind me asking," I asked looking for a distraction.

He shrugged, "I don't. It's a long story."

I smiled, "It seems I have time." That made him laugh.

"You're right. I'll tell you the short story. I was kind of adopted by a tycoon; he owns this car company. I lived in a farm and he promised me that if I worked for him and pretended to be his son some times, he would save my mother's farm. "

I tilted my head and saw a ring on his hand, "And that ring?"

He looked at it and turned it on his finger with a sad smile, "He's got a daughter." David didn't have to say anything else to make me understand. He was living a live he didn't want to live to help his mother. When he spoke, he did it so lowly that at first I thought he wasn't actually talking. "She is great, she really is but I don't love her that way. I wanted to get married for true love, feel that fairytale feeling everyone talks about. Something like Snow White and Charming, you know?" He looked at me again by the rearview and shook his head with a smile, "I'm sorry I'm telling you all this, I didn't mean to bother you."

"You don't bother me." I smiled and thought of how much alike he was with Mary Margaret. They would do a perfect couple; both of them looking for their prince and princess. "Actually, you remind me of a friend. You'd like her." He raised an eyebrow at the same time Regina closed the door of her house.

David got out of the car to open the door for her and then took the baggage to put it inside the trunk along with mine. Regina kissed me in the car. "I thought you'd never come."

"I needed to check everything, of course."

I rolled my eyes and repeated, "Of course." Just before David got into the car again, I whispered, "Don't you think he would like Mary Margaret?" She frowned, "David? It would be such a waste with her."

"Regina." She's not very fond of Mary Margaret. I think that if Regina allowed her to know each other better, they would be friends. I hope. "What?" she asked as if she hadn't done anything and I looked pointedly at her as David started the car.

She rolled her eyes, "I guess they would get along." Regina leaned her jaw on her hand and looked through the window distractedly. I moved in the seat, closer to her, and kissed her on her chin. She looked at me, "What was that?"

I shrugged, "I just felt like it." She stared at me, like deciding if she liked that, and then smiled. Regina leaned and kissed the tip of my nose.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smile.

Her eyes narrowed slightly due to her big smile as she shrugged, "I just felt like it."

* * *

On our way up to Cora's office in the elevator, both of us tapped nervously on the floor with our feet. The stupid music in it didn't help at all. When I closed the door of her office behind us, Cora didn't raise her head but smiled with her eyes fixed on the papers on her desk. "I was wondering how much it would take you to come. To be honest, I thought you wouldn't; you're more the e-mail type."

"I preferred to see your face when you saw us winning," I said stepping ahead. She finally looked at us, raising an eyebrow. "Plucky. But foolish."

She rose from her chair and rounded her desk. The other times I had seen her she had been wearing long dresses, very regal. Now, she is wearing a suit. They look way better on her daughter. "What makes you think you've won?"

Behind me, Regina pulled out the USB driver from her pocket. Cora clenched her teeth but the smile didn't fade. "You know," I started. "People love scandals. What do you think they'll say when they see the e-mails, some of them with pictures, you and your…friends send to each other? When they know you slept with them to get your famous political favors?"

"You're lying. You don't have any proof."

"Really? I don't think so. Your security system is good, but I'm better." I held her glare for a moment; something was working fast in her brain. Then, she looked at Regina, who had placed between us, a few steps away.

"Regina, dear. Will you do that to your own mother? The one who have raised you and given you the best, the one who knows you and still loves you?" That bitch. How she dares to even imply Regina can't be loved for someone who really knows her? Like if she didn't deserved it. "All I've done is for you." Regina stared at Cora. I saw something in her eyes: hope of a love she had never had.

"Liar," I retorted. "All you've done is for your own good, all you want is power. Stop manipulating her."

Cora shook her head slightly without looking away from Regina. "Shut up, no one has asked you," she snapped at me. "Regina, don't listen to her. You're a grown up woman and I've raised you well enough to know better and not listen to empty promises of a stupid teenage girl. Regina, I love you." I saw in her eyes a soft glow of her tears threatening to fall. I'm afraid I have lost her. Cora had been stepping closer and she could almost catch the USB driver that was still on Regina's hand.

"Regina," I tried for the last time. She looked at me, behind her mother. "I love you."

Cora laughed, "Don't speak nonsense." The silence fell upon us while we waited for Regina to choose. When she raised her hand towards her mother, I felt a weigh pressing on my chest.

Cora smiled, staring at the USB driver. "Good girl, Regina. You've chosen wisely."

"Yes mother, I have." Regina threw the device to me and I caught it, as perplexed as Cora. "I choose to not to say anything for now but if you **ever** bother us, what's on that driver will se the light of day and trust me, you wouldn't like that."

I grinned at the same time Cora's smile disappeared. Regina walked towards the door and before leaving the room, she said, "You've been warned."

Cora's anger could be seen from the moon. I bowed at her mockingly and left the room, running to catch up with Regina.

As we walked towards the car, I let out a relief sigh and jumped in front of Regina. She gasped but didn't stop so I walked facing her, with my back to the car. "You scared me in there. I thought…"

"I know what you though because I did too. For a moment…" She stopped and looked at the ground. "For a moment I saw what could've been if she ever truly loved me. She's right, you know. She's done things to sort out my life. Only she doesn't understand that is not what I want but what she wants." Regina leveled her eyes with mine and smiled sadly. "It's hard to understand but I love her. She's my mother."

I took a step closer and took her hands in mine. "That's not a bad thing, Regina. It means," One of my hands lifted and I placed it over her heart. I felt her heartbeat and the slow raising and falling of her chest with every breath. "It means you have a heart. You care. She doesn't have a heart and that's why she can't love."

I smiled and Regina returned it. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then, her grin grew wider. "Like if people could live without a heart." She passed by me and I jogged to catch up, "Think about it. It would explain many things some people do! I can't believe no one has ever investigated this." I touched my jaw like if I was thinking thoughtfully and Regina laughed; I could never get tired of that sound.

"Right, in Wonderland that could be admissible. " David opened the door for us with a smile and we thanked him. "Haven't you ever wondered if those placed existed?" I asked her once we were inside.

"Yes," Regina fastened her belt. "When I was three." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "So," she said looking at me." Where are we going?"

"Nice try," I laughed as the car moved down the street. "You're so eager. Wait and you'll see."

Regina leaned back in the seat, "I'm not eager. I'm just curious."

"Wait and see," I repeated and she shook her head, suppressing a smile.

* * *

A/N: thanks again for the reviews! They encourage to keep me writing:)


	33. Chapter 33

"Stay here," I told Regina. She was sweeping the big reception of the hotel with her eyes. She stayed reluctantly. I went to talk to the receptionist.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" A young ginger woman smiled from behind the counter. "Hi, uhm, I made a reservation a few days ago."

She nodded, "Could I see the receipt, please?" I nodded and searched in my pockets. Where's the damn piece of paper? I smiled apologetically at her, "Could you wait a minute? It must be in my jacket."

Regina had sat in one of the couches and tilted her head when she saw me approaching her. "Forgot the receipt. It'll be done in a minute." I came back to the ginger girl and handed the receipt, "Here."

"Thank you." She typed some things on the keyboards really fast and, after putting two cards inside a small machine, she handed them to me with a smile. "I hope you enjoy the stay here."

"Thanks," I smiled back. Regina had put her sunglasses on and was standing by the glass doors that led to the swimming pool. Beyond that, the beach was seen in the background.

I walked without making any noise and, when I wrapped my arms around her waist, she gasped but then recognized me and leaned back. I want to be like this everyday. "Our room is ready."

I saw her smile in the reflection of the glass and we separated. Regina took my hand in hers intertwining our fingers on our way to the elevator and I suppressed a grin. The girls weren't wrong after all.

* * *

I inserted the card and a green light turned on. I turned to Regina, "Close your eyes."

"No," she retorted with an amused smile. I insisted, "Close them."

"Is it so necessary?" How stubborn can this woman be? I nodded, "Trust me." After letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes. I left the baggage at one side and took Regina's hands to guide her. "Keep them closed. I'm watching."

"Hmm-mm."

In the middle of the room, I stopped and let her hands go. I noticed a small move, a slight frown when I did, like if she was scared of me letting go. She recovered quickly. "Okay. Open them," I said. Regina blinked rapidly to adapt her eyes to the incoming light and raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

I followed her gaze and wow indeed. The big glass doors in front of us lead to a large terrace with its own jacuzzi. To our right there's a king size bed, with rose petals. To our left there was some kind of a lobby, with a table, two couches and a big TV…and an Xbox! I love this hotel from now on. I looked at Regina and gave her a cocky smile, "So?"

Regina rounded her arms around my waist, bringing me closer and just smiled. "I left the very Regina Mills speechless! This is a day to remember," I joked.

"I saw the game console. I doubt you'll use it." Her lips turned in a seductive smirk as they ghosted mine.

"Are going to keep me busy?" She nodded; her nose brushed my cheek softly. "Tell me, Miss Swan," her voice dropped an octave. So seductive, "Have you ever been into a jacuzzi?" I swallowed and shook my head slightly. Regina never ceases to leave me speechless.

She started to unbutton my shirt while her body rocked against mine seductively. "First," she whispered naughtily in my ear. "These need to disappear." Her hands pushed the shirt off my shoulders slowly while her eyes wandered over my body. "All. Of. This."

I stood still while, looking into my eyes, her nails raked up my back and latched to the clasp of the bra. Her lips attached to my neck and I sucked a deep breath as she let the light clothe of the bra fall easily on the floor. Then her fingers drew circles down my back as she stepped out her heels. She reached inside my jeans and squeezed; a moan came out my mouth before I could stop it as I threw my head backwards and encouraged Regina to keep her administration on my neck by tangling my hands in her silky hair. She stopped and raised her head to look at me but her hands stayed where they were, holding my body even closer.

I swear that sideways smirk is so damn hot. "You want me to undress you?"

"Yes," I answered instantly in a raspy voice. I didn't even bother on clearing my throat. Her smile grew and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to rip your clothes and take you right here, right now?" Gosh, if you don't do it, I'll rip my own clothes off and take you.

She licked her lips, staring fiercely into my eyes, waiting for my answer. I opened my mouth but closed it again. Maybe I can give her a little gift before her birthday, and advanced gift she'll love. "Yes, your majesty," I said, bowing my head slightly.

I saw a flash of lust cross her eyes when she understood I was giving her the power. She's never said it out loud but I know she loves to have to power once in a while and why not? We both win. Her breathing doubled. "Emma, if…"

"What?"

She bit her lip. "I've got a toy." That's new. "What kind of toy?" I asked out of curiosity. Regina leaned in to whisper in my ear; I love when she does that. "The kind of toy I can use to fuck you senseless with a strap on." My breath hitched. It had never crossed my mind but just the thought of her entering me fully…

I nodded without a word and the evil smirk fell upon her face again. Lowering to her knees, she unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of my jeans and tugged to let them slid down my legs. My panties followed. Then she stood. "Sit in the bed." Regina took one of her bags and closed the door of the bathroom behind her.

I did what I was told and sat, clenching my thighs together. This seems to be new for both of us, or at least that's what I think by her voice when she spoke. I passed by hands over the sheets and felt they were as soft as a cloud. Or more like soft as clouds should be. I shook my head; Regina must be on the other side of the room getting ready. I stood to try and ease the throbbing need between my legs and saw some magazines on the table. I took a look at them when the door opened. I turned to face a naked Regina, wearing only a strap-on dildo. I swallowed hard at that sight.

"You're not in bed," she stated. "I, uhm...I…," the words seem to fail me as she saunters closer. Her hand grabs a fist of my hair but it doesn't hurt as I expected it to do; it feels more like she was cupping my cheek. I feel the length against my lower belly. "Emma," she exhales in my mouth. It sounded more like a request, a question. I understood immediately so I smiled. "I trust you."

This time the grab in my hair hurt, not too much as if to complain but enough for it to bother me. She licks her lips and falls back into her role. "You're not in bed as I told you," she repeats fiercely this time. The weigh of her body pushes me until I hit the table behind me. "You know what happens when someone disobeys me?" I shake my head and she smiles wickedly. "I punish them."

Suddenly, her strong arms lift me on the table with a fluid motion. The red dildo brushes my inner thighs as she rolls her hips. "Fuck, Emma. You're so wet." I bite back a moan; I love when she talks dirty but let's be honest, is there anything about this woman I don't love? "I'm waiting for you," I say in a daring voice.

"Did anyone say you could talk?" she snaps, tugging my golden curls and making me groan. Her free hand lifts and her fingers run over my lips, whispering, "You can only speak when I make you come so helplessly you won't even be able to control yourself, when my names falls from these lips as the orgasm hits you. Am I clear?" My tongue licks her fingers as I nod slightly. She watches very aroused how my tongue wet her digits. Her lips part.

"Do you want me to enter you?" I only nod in response, staring into her eyes. However, I can't keep them open for too long since she pushes her own hips forward and I feel the dildo entering easily. Something between a groan and a whimper falls from my lips and I wrap my legs around Regina. She pulls backwards very slowly until it's almost out and then thrust forward mercilessly. This time I hold onto her shoulders and her lips capture mine in a searing kiss. She doesn't stop and repeats the same motion as we pant in each other's mouth. I feel her moan vibrating in my throat.

I don't know how this works but I'm on the edge very fast and Regina seems to be there with me. The new room, prepared for us, was in silent only broken by our multiple groans and pants. I feel her nails digging in my lower back and the mix of pleasure and pain throws me over the edge, followed by Regina.

We stay still, recovering our breath with our foreheads together and I smile. "Nice way to use the room for the first time. Regina chuckled and planted a kiss on my neck


	34. Chapter 34

Yes, the first day was great but the second was better. We had only 5 days of vacations because we still have to come back to reality and resume our respective work.

In the morning when I wake up, I find the bed empty so I stretch and get out of it. Regina is in the terrace reading a book; the breakfast is on the table. She must have ordered in. I lean in the glass door looking at her and smile to myself; I am so lucky to have her. It's early but the sun is already out and the weather couldn't be better.

She doesn't raise her gaze from the book when a smile appears on her face, "Are you going to stare or do you mind to come here and have breakfast with me?" As she closes the book and put it aside, I take a seat in front of her. Regina licks her lips and grabs a small piece of bread to spread butter. I imitate her and pick up the bread.

"Someone is in a good mood today?" I ask and she shrugs. "Is there a reason to not to be?" Our eyes found each other and we stare for a moment with a stupid grin on our faces.

"So," she continues spilling orange juice in her glass and raises an eyebrow, asking me without needing actual words if I want too. I nod and watch the liquid fill my glass as I listen to her. "What about going to the pool today? I'm feeling like oozing energy today. I might swim for a while." She takes a bite of her toastas I laugh.

"You were tired like two days ago." Regina takes the time to swallow the food in her mouth before answering me with a shrug, "I guess I needed a break from Storybrooke." We fall into a silence that says more than any word. The school, the gossip, hiding, Cora. I understand her, I feel renewed here.

"How about pool in the morning and we rent some bikes in the afternoon to ride by the beach?" I suggest; there are tons of things I want to do, especially with her. She nods with a smile after draining her glass, "Sounds great."

I stand up and go to put the bikini on when her arms wrap around my waist. I lean back slightly and kiss her cheek.

* * *

What starts as a simple training becomes a competition**. **"I bet you I can go to the end of the pool and come back twice faster than you," I say smiling challenging. She leans on the edge on the pool and runs her hand through her hair to push it away from her eyes.

"I accept the bet. The one who loses have to call the room service and order a porn movie." Her lips turn into a small side smile as she raises her eyebrow. It doesn't back me down.

"I'm in." We shake our hands to seal the deal and get ready. "To the count of 3. 1...2…3!"

I push the wall behind me to gain impulse and realize Regina is behind me. I smile under the water; it will be funny to see Regina at least a bit embarrassed. When I'm coming back the first time, I see the shadow of Regina next to me so I swim harder to not to let her catch up with me. With relief, I notice the shadow is no longer a problem.

It's when I touch the wall to start the second lap when Regina does a cartwheel and swims away easily. I try to catch up giving the best of me, but I can't overtake her. As I arrive to the edge of the pool, panting and with my arms slightly sore, Regina is waiting for me with a smirk on her face. "What the hell Regina?"

She shrugs and gets out of the pool gracefully. I follow her; she's drying her hair with the towel and I take mine to imitate her. "You should think it twice before get in a bet with the national champion of swimming of 93' and 94'"

My jaw drops as I stare at her. "A national champion two years in a row? You should've said that before!" When we are partially dry, we walk into the hotel to take the elevator. "You didn't ask, Miss Swan," she winks at me as she presses the button of the elevator. Its doors opened instantly.

"Still, you should've said that." I press the number 3 and lean in the wall, crossing my arms. Regina laughed, "Someone's acting like a child."

"I'm not."

"You are."

I look at her trying to suppress a smile but failing in the process. "Is there any particular title you want?" I raise an eyebrow and so she does, shaking her head. Regina turns her face to look outside, through the glass of the elevator. I follow her gaze.

"Do you remember the first time we were in an elevator?"

She looks at me and smiles when the doors open with a bing! "Damn bing," she says walking outside and passing by my side. I smile with that moment in mind; she hates that sound as much as I do for interrupt us.

* * *

After changing in the room and before going to have lunch, I stopped at the hall to order the movie. Regina let me choose between ordering to the room service or in the reception so I chose the second. Was it embarrassing? Yes. Quite embarrassing. And more when the young receptionist, the same girl who had talked to me the first day, with a red in her cheeks that matched her hair told me that I would have to wait and that someone would bring it to our room on the afternoon.

So we had lunch and came back to our room. I avoided the look of the receptionist even though Regina tickled me saying, "Why don't you look at her? She is pretty, you don't like her?" I tried to contain the laugh but I couldn't and we ended up walking towards the elevator between laughs.

It didn't take long for a really young bellboy to knock on our door; he still had acne. Regina looked at me from the bed with an amused smirk on her face as I opened the door. He looked anywhere but me and left as soon as he could. I threw the DVD to the sofa of the room and dropped on the bed next to Regina. "I don't know why you all are so ashamed. It's normal."

"Yeah well, maybe it's because we're young," I said and she narrowed her eyes. "And I'm not?"

"You're 26, you're sooooooo old," I exaggerated on purpose. She raised a finger, "First of all, I'm not 26 until the day after tomorrow and secondly." She stopped and I looked at her waiting for the "second" thing. As I did it, she threw a pillow at me and it hit my face.

I opened my mouth, "Oh no you didn't." Regina bit her lower lip and smiled, "I so did." Taking the closest pillow, I lifted it to throw it at her and she jumped off the bed, hiding from it.

The evening was great. We rent the bikes and watched together the sunset. I've always thought it was cheesy and unnecessary but with Regina I didn't care where I was or what we were doing. It was actually precious. After that, we came back to the hotel and had a shower. We saved water of course. Then, we had dinner and came back to our room. We decided to stay in and watch a movie. I closed my eyes and she made me choose between a few DVD's she had bought. My hand reached for Moulin Rouge.

So now, my arm is around Regina's shoulder, she's leaning her head on my chest; we're lying on the bed watching the movie. Some time between the scene when Christian met Satine and when they start dating, I surprise myself running my hand through her hair.

"Regina," I whisper.

"Hmm-mmm?"

"What's your favorite fruit?"

She raised her head and looked at me with an expression between amused and confused, "What?"

"Your favorite fruit."

"Apples I guess. But I like many more." I nodded and looked at the screen of the TV again. She tapped on my shoulder to make me look at her again so I did. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me why did you ask that question?"

I made like if I was thinking it deeply and shrugged, "Nah."

Regina tilted her head and shook her head before leaning on my chest again to resume with the movie.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N:This turned out much darker than I had planned but I stil hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming, they make my day

* * *

The next night we went out. It wasn't midnight when we walked into a bar and I waited in a small table, sat in a stool, while Regina ordered our drinks at the counter. The music was high and everyone seemed to be having a great time dancing around. I pulled out my phone to check the text. I answered Ruby, Mary Margaret (who had met David and were getting along) and my mom. I hesitated with the last one because of the late hour but tomorrow is Regina's birthday and I will forget about it for sure. I pressed send and tiptoed to see where Regina was; she was still trying to catch the waiter's attention.

When I turned there was a big man on the other stool. "Hello babe," he drawled. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" His lips twitched in something I think were aimed to be a seductive smile. He was young but I could see he was already losing his hair and his shirt had more buttons opened that should be allowed with that body; his belly, not so prominent but visible wasn't something nice to see.

"I'm not," I said in a clipped tone, looking around. I thought he had got the message but he still insisted and stepped closer. "You are now"

"I won't be for too long." He reached to touch my arm but I dodged it.

"The kitten is a tough cookie," he chuckled reaching for me again. It was too early to be so drunk; this guy must have been drinking since the afternoon.

"The kitten is not alone. Go away." When he stepped clumsily towards me, I rose from the stool and stepped away from him. "C'mon babe, don't resist. I know you want it."

I took a step backwards and searched for Regina but people didn't let me see. I shouldn't have done it because he took the chance to grab my wrist and pulled me with him through the bar. "Let's go to a more private space."

"Let me go!" I protested, pushing back all I could and trying to take his hand off me. He growled and his hold grew stronger. I looked around us expecting someone to notice and help, I even grabbed someone's arm but they shook it away. Everyone was minding their own business.

I searched for Regina between the tons of people but as I opened my mouth to call her name, he pushed me outside through a backdoor, making me stumble and fall. I landed on an alley. I was still taking in where I was when he straddled me, holding my hands down with his knees. I struggled but his weight was too much.

I was trapped beneath him.

He smiled lasciviously and leaned down. His nauseating breath almost made me vomit and I turned my face to one side to avoid him but his mouth got dangerously close to my neck. Every attempt I made to get free didn't work.

I didn't stop the tears.

Memories I had blocked started to come back and I tried to distract myself thinking of something else like how to get him off me. His lips touched my skin and I felt the bile in my throat as flashbacks from my childhood started to play in my head like a DVD but I couldn't find the stop button. I was scared; truly scared.

His length was pressing against my stomach and when I moved in a lame attempt to stop him, he just smiled again and took it like an encouragement. I closed my eyes and bitterly accepted what was going to happen. All my defenses were down. I felt alone.

Suddenly, all the weight that was over me disappeared. I rose to my elbows confused and saw something very blurred through the tears. I made his silhouette in the dark lying on the floor and someone was on top of him. The light was too poor. I took a moment to calm down before going to see what was going on; whatever was happening, they seemed to have forgotten about me.

Narrowing my eyes a little, I got closer to them with caution and recognized the other person. "Regina?" My voice sounded too low; she didn't hear me. She was hitting him. Her fists inveighed with his jaw, his nose, his eyes. Everything.

I fell to one knee and took her shoulders, "Regina, stop!" And she did. She stilled, breathing heavily. It was like if I had wakened her up; she seemed confused. He stood and I saw the blood on his apparently broken nose and the purple in his eye. I'm pretty sure he lost some teeth too. He ran away scared.

My hands were still on her shoulders when she looked at me. We hugged in unison, tighter than ever. "Are you okay? When I saw you I….I didn't know what to think…I don't know what happened." I didn't say anything because I didn't know if I felt ready. We just hugged each other, waiting for our heart rate to come to a normal rhythm.

* * *

In our room, Regina washed her hands; her knuckles were bruised. I turned and tossed what it seemed hours to me but I just couldn't sleep even though I felt really tired. Then, the weight of the mattress changed and I saw Regina's silhouette sat on the bed. Her face was between her hands.

I rose and slid in the sheets next to her. I soothed her back calmly and her body tensed but then relaxed. "You can't sleep either?" I asked lowly as if no one could hear us. She sighed and dropped her hands, shaking her head. She didn't look at me but to her hands.

"I almost kill him, Emma. If you hadn't stopped me, I don't know how far I would've come."

I didn't speak. What could I say? It's normal? It's not. I had seen the determination in her eyes; she was right. I just couldn't come up with anything to say so I kept soothing back and forth, plunged into silence. My mind came back to the alley and to a little dreadfully pink room.

"There's something I haven't told you." I have to. I need her to know.

Regina looked at me and I just told her everything. I told her how a man adopted me when I was 8 and how he came into my room many nights; how he touched me and made me kiss him. I told her how I got to run away one night and how I had to live on the streets for 2 days because I didn't want to come back and how the cops found me and took me back to the orphanage. I told her how the cops just made him a few questions and he got away with easy lies. How he gave me up claiming I wasn't what he was looking for and how for the next year I couldn't sleep because with every sound I though it was him again. And how I learned to block those memories. And how they had come back.

"Remember I told you I wanted to be a cop? Bastards like him should be locked up forever. No one should to go trough that like I did. Ever." I swallowed and she looked at me straight in the eye. I thought she would feel disgust.

Regina separated her lips and murmured, "I'm so sorry, Emma."

I shook my head. "Don't be. It's in the past."

"I…didn't know it."

Unexpectedly I laughed and she tilted her head. "I know you didn't. That's why I told you. I've never told that to anyone. I was ashamed. I _am_ ashamed. But it made me who I am today and I can't change the past so I just got over it."

One of her hands was grabbing her other arm and she hesitated. I knew she would feel this way, that this would push her away. She must feel pity and I hate when people do that.

But she didn't. Regina just looked at me and said "I love you."

I couldn't explain how I felt in that moment. It's like when a wave overtakes you all of the sudden. There was no pity in her eyes but admiration. I smiled, "I love you too. And I would still do even if you had killed him."

That made her smile. I looked at the clock and leaned to kiss her. "It's 4 am."

"So?"

"Happy birthday."

She looked at it too and smiled, "I had forgotten! When will I be getting my first gift?"

I hovered over her and she leaned down until her back hit the mattress. A playful smile was on my lips as I said, "I can give you one now."

"I'd like that."

Kissing down her neck, I felt a strong feeling in my chest. This is what the true love must feel like.


	36. Chapter 36

Very, _very _reluctantly I woke up sooner than Regina to arrange some things. I got out to the terrace and made some calls. When I came back, Regina was just waking up. I jumped in the bed exclaiming, "Happy birthday!"

"Wow, slow down," she laughed. "You already congratulated me last night."

"And I will keep telling you until the clock strikes twelve tonight."

She rolled her eyes and stretched, groaning at the motion. Regina leaned in to kiss me but she stopped when our noses were touching and our lips were a breath away. "What are you doing up so early?" I kissed her to avoid answering the question and she furrowed but decided to let it go. "Let's just stay in bed," she whispered.

"All day?" I've got plans, I omitted leaning back. She tilted her head with a mocking smile, "I thought you'd like it Miss I-have-to-be-pulled-out-of-bed."

I crossed my arms and acted like if I was mad although I wasn't that much. "At least until lunch," she got closer to me, sauntering like a panther, and planted kissed along my neck. "We can watch that movie your ordered…or better: make our own," she purred.

Let's be honest, who can say no to that? Especially with Regina. Still, I tried to hold on. "I don't have a camera."

"Luckily I happen to have one," she replied, tilting her head again in front of me with a smirk that was too irresistible. I bit my lip and smiled. She returned the smile and got up, "I'll go get it."

* * *

"You ready?" she says to me over her shoulder. I nod in the bed and make a positive sound, more aroused than I'd like to admit.

Regina clicks on something and I hear a small whistle as she turns and walks to the edge of the bed with a cocky smile. I am sitting on my ankles, looking up at her and I bit my lip. She leans down to kiss me but it doesn't last long and, when she pulls back, it's like it's not enough so I rise, wrapping my arms around her, my hands falling lazily on her ass and pushing her body closer. Our lips meet in a kiss that grows more heated every second.

I taste her and she tastes me as our tongues dance a sultry dance. Regina separates and looks down, "Too much clothes." I'm guessing she talks about herself; I sleep in my underwear and a long t-shirt.

I unbutton her blouse too slow for her liking, making her growl. Smiling, I separate the last button and push the clothes off her shoulders, revealing her bare chest. And it's all for me, I think as I lick my lips staring at her hungrily.

My lips, which start brushing her neck, kiss further down, not able to resist the temptation. I bite on her collarbone, eliciting a hiss from her lips. Her fingers tangle in my hair and pulls up to kiss me roughly.

Now this is getting interesting.

Since my mouth is too busy, one of my hands wander over her breasts and finally kneads. Her back arches. Suddenly Regina pushed me back and I fall on my elbows on the bed and with a motion, her pajama pants pool around her feet but she keeps her underwear on. "Take off your t-shirt or I will rip it off."

The t-shirt flies to one side of the bed a second later. She straddles me, the camera long forgotten, and attacks my neck while rocking her hips against my body. Her fingers count my ribs, brushing them over my sensitive skin as her scent invades my nostrils; she smells like apples and the sea.

When I put my hands on her body, she smiles and pins them up above my head, sneaking one leg between mine and rubs her thigh against my groin. An unstoppable moan replaces the sound of the pants that had filled the hair until now. I stop the next groan from coming out my throat and Regina purrs in my ear, "Don't be quiet. Let me know how much you like when I fuck you."

I'm pretty sure my panties are ruined.

I don't know how but at the end of her words her hand is cupping my sex beneath the panties. Her fingers draw circles and it sends me jolts of pleasure throughout my body. She kisses my lips, cheeks, her teeth bite my jaw and her tongue runs over my neck. Regina lets go of my hands as she fingers me with two digits and no warning.

A loud cry falls from my lips and I snap my eyes shut, giving in the feeling as I lower my hands to rest on her back. I arch my back and follow her pace with a jerk of hips. Her tongue darts out and licks my earlobe before nipping and sucking at it. A strangle moan turns into a cry when she adds another finger and curls the three of them inside me.

I feel the temperature of my body increase more and more with every thrust. She hisses when I clench my hands on her shoulder but I don't even have the time to think about it because a heavenly tingle runs through my body, from head to toe.

All of the sudden Regina stops and when I'm about to complain with a whimper, it dies in my throat as, with one last stroke, she fills me completely while her lips ravish my neck, and I scream her name. I groan several times, grounding my hips to prolong the orgasm as much as I can. Breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath, Regina give me feather soft kisses on my shoulder; I feel her teeth too in my skin.

I smile and open my eyes; she's looking at me. "I love how my name sounds in your lips," she says brushing them against mine.

"Do you know what else I can do with them?" She shook her head but her smile told me otherwise. A strand of hair fell over her eyes and I pushed it aside, ticking it behind her ear.

"I can show you if you want to know, Principal Mills…"

"I bet you can."

I lifted my hips and used the strength to turn us so that I am now on top of her. I kiss everywhere I can reach, encouraged by the murmurs of passion of Regina. I slide my hands down her toned legs under her stare. I stare back at her as I open her legs, trailing my fingertips over her inner thighs, and she bites her lips in a way that could make me come in any moment.

Lowering down slowly, I lick my lips unconsciously and plant light kisses on her lower belly. I feel her muscles reacting to every touch and the goosebumps it awakes. I let out a long sigh above her entrance and she squirms delightfully in the bed, making me chuckle.

"Emma," she almost begs.

I tease her around her entrance with my tongue with a smile, my nose swirling slightly on her clit. Her body ridged and flooded with want. "You want me to sweep my tongue inside you, Regina?"

"God, yes."

"Tell me you want it."

She grunts but obliges, "I want you inside me."

That's all I want. I slide my tongue inside and out, over and over again until her hold in my hair and the growing tightness of her walls tells me she's almost there. I replace my tongue with two fingers and suck on her sensitive spot. The cry it elicits is so loud I'm sure that if there's someone in the next room, they probably heard it. With two more thrusts, Regina comes hard, trembling with pleasure.

I lick my lips and travel up her body, kissing her when I reach her lips. The kiss is long and tender, and Regina wraps her arms around me. I do it too and when we separate, we stare at each other for a moment. Then, I smile and give her an Eskimo kiss before standing up and grabbing the camera. Pulling it out of the tripod, I come back to bed, focusing on her with the camera.

"Say hi to the camera, birthday girl!" Regina rolled her eyes and covered herself with the sheets. "Hey! Don't hide your precious body to the world," I joked joining her as she laughed.

"Oh, so you want me to show it to the world?"

I frowned, "No, wait. Just, don't hide from me. It's the best view I've had in…" I made like if I was counting and she laughed again, reaching for the camera, "Give it to me."

"Nuh-huh." I said moving it away from her. She tried again but failed. I looked at her through the screen and saw her face of annoyance with a smile. "C'mon," I said. "Say something to the camera."

She smiled to the camera raising an eyebrow. "Well, my girlfriend here," she pointed at me and I turned the camera to say hello, "thinks she can beat me but she can't."

"I so can beat you."

"Really?" she crossed her arms. "Tell me one thing you can beat me to." I turned off the camera and thought for a moment. Then, it hit me, "Xbox."

"That doesn't count. I don't know how to play that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Come here, I'll teach you." I sat on the edge of the bed and played with the buttons of the remote. I took one command and handed it to Regina. She looked at it, hesitating but finally gave in and took it.

I stood up and opened a drawer. "Let's see what games are here." I shuffled the videogames boxes until I found one and raised it above my head, "Call of duty! You'll love this!"

After putting the disc in place, I came back but instead of climbing the bed, I motioned Regina to lower to the floor with me, "Come here so I can teach you."

I sat leaning against the bed and she placed between my legs. I taught her which button did which action and then let her play. At first I controlled some buttons and she controlled the rest but she quickly learned and I let it go. I just watched how she played, her brows furrowed in concentration. I have to say something about Regina: she learns fast.

"Yes!" She threw her hands up in the air; in the screen I could read 'mission accomplished'. "Now I know why you love this. It's awesome."

"Of course it is, did you ever doubt about my excellent taste?" I asked with a hint of offense in my voice. She looked at me and kissed me, "Don't make me answer that question."

"Hey!" I poked her in her arm but soon ended up laughing along with her. I hugged her tight from behind and she leaned back, "How about if now you play against me? Let's see how good you are."

But in that moment both of our stomachs grumbled at once and I suddenly realized it was late and we haven't eaten anything. At least nothing that was food. I glared at the clock.

"We better leave it for another time. I'm starving," she said standing up. I did too and stretched my back, "I agree with you. I could eat a whole cow right now."

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked for some clothes in the closet, "You're so exaggerated."

I showed her my tongue and picked up my jeans, "As if you didn't love that."

* * *

A/N: Needless to say thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter Ü Regina's surprise is very very close!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're the best!

* * *

"Stay in the room."

Regina whipped her head and looked up from the book she was reading. "Excuse me?"

I stood from the chair, realizing the time. We were enjoying the evening in the terrace together. I gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry. But you can't go out until I tell you."

"Where are you going?" Regina frowned and closed the book. "I can't tell you," I replied leaning in to kiss her cheek but she backed away, narrowing her eyes with a smile in her lips.

"Is it a surprise?" I smiled in response and she tilted her head so I kissed her and then walked towards the door. Before leaving the room, I shouted behind my shoulder, "Keep an eye on your phone and don't cheat!"

I avoided the elevator and took the stairs instead. The girl in the reception, whose name was Ariel (how appropriate, right?), smiled at me with relief. "I'm sorry, I got caught up and hadn't realized the hour," I said.

We walked outside to the pool; there were only three couples and a family. I had been lucky there weren't too many people. "How are thing going? Is everything ready?"

She nodded, "The guests are already aware and I found some of them who agreed to do what you told me."

"Great, that will prevent curious people who can spoil it. And the balloons?" We leaned on a railing.

"They are ready. We will put them in place when you tell us." I opened my mouth to ask but she spoke first, knowing what I was going to ask, " The suite is arranged too and decorated."

I sighed relieved and smiled, walking inside followed by her. We arrived to the hall and I leaned on the reception counter to sign the sheet she gave me, "Thank you."

Ariel just shrugged, "It's my job. She must be very special; we don't get this kind of petitions every day."

"She is." She grabbed the sheet and filed it while I shot a glance at the giant clock on the wall, "I gotta go get dressed. Thanks again."

Waving her hand she downplayed it. "Have fun." I shot a glance at her before entering the elevator, already feeling the nerves creeping up my body.

* * *

I paced back and forth inside the room, squeezing my hands nervously. I was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. My hair was up in a ponytail and, to keep the hair off my face, I had made a small braid in one side.

I bit my lip thinking. What if Regina hasn't got the text? Or the dress I had chosen hadn't fit? Or if she hadn't got all the clues? Tons of what ifs rounded my mind. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself into thinking everything would be fine. I checked everything was okay in the room and then looked at the clock again. Relax, Emma; it's early.

But on the other hand Regina is pretty clever herself so she shouldn't take long. She will kill me for this little game. It had occurred to me while I was in the park and saw some kids playing. I had placed small envelopes around the hotel, some of them attached to balloons and others would be handed to her by guests and workers, each one with a clue. All that to lead her to the same floor our room is in but at the end of the corridor.

After another minute waiting impatiently, I heard noises outside the room. She must be reading the last envelope. My heartbeat increased and I moistened my dry lips staring at the door. The doorknob turned and so did my stomach.

Regina appeared behind it and my breath hitched.

The dress had fit and holy hell, how well it had fit. I was worried because it's not like I'm good at choosing dresses but with this one I had nailed it. It was light blue and it was tied in the back of her neck, offering a nice cleavage. It hung gracefully from her body like a cascade. The late sun behind me reflected its light on her tan skin. It gave her a special glow. She had tucked a strand of hair with a flower clip.

She smiled as she saw me and oh man, she is breathtaking. "I thought I would never reach to you."

"I wouldn't be that cruel," I managed to say, still in awe by her. She left the door and walked towards me, "Yeah, that would be me." She kissed my lips.

"You look…" I tried breathlessly, unable to find a proper word to describe her. She tilted her head as her hands grabbed the collar of my shirt, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself either."

Her eyes wandered around the room and stopped at a table with a great variety of fruits. She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged, "You didn't clear out which one was your favorite."

Regina contained a laugh and rolled her eyes.

* * *

We had dinner, talking about everything and nothing, enjoying ourselves. When we finished, I left the fork in the plate. "You still have space for the dessert?" I asked with a hint of tease. She smiled and leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs. At one side of the table I could she a great part of her leg. That dress opens more than I thought.

"It depends on what you're offering me."

I stood and walked towards the table at one side of the room. I heard steps and her arms wrapped around my waist. "I know you love apples…," I started.

"Hmm-hm."

"But today I feel like strawberries…"

"Go on." I felt her smile when she spoke.

"And cream. Or maybe, since it's so warm tonight we could, you know, use some ice."

"Ice?" She turned me and when I faced her I noticed her raised eyebrow.

I nodded and tilted my head, surprised that someone like Regina, who looks like the kind of person who loves to try new things in bed, hasn't used ice. "You've never tried?"

"Maybe you could show me," she suggested, running her fingers down the tie and taking my lower lip between her teeth.

"Yeah, I probably should." I leaned forward and, when I was a breath away from her lips, I leaned back, "But first I've got something for you." She looked at me adorably bothered but let go.

I left her arms and grabbed a wrapped package from the table. She took it when I handed it to her and started opening it. I shifted nervously as I felt my heart beating faster. The gift wrap revealed a paper and the gift. She took the paper and I watched how her eyes moved rapidly taking in every word and waited for her reaction.

Let's make something clear: I'm not good at writing. Nor essays, nor letter, anything. I just can't find the appropriate words. So when I sat a week ago in the desk of my room with a white paper and a pen in front of me to write my heart out, I had some problems. Describing alone is hard; describing my feelings for Regina is even harder. In the end, I hadn't had written too much but I was proud of those few things I had written.

She hid a small smile and placed the letter aside, well aware of how nervous that made me. When the gift wrap fell to the floor, I bit my lip as she stared at the gift.

"To be honest finding a gift for you that expressed what I wanted to express is hard. Very hard. I wanted it to be special, something personal," I spit out, feeling the need to fill the silence with my explanation. Since she didn't say anything, I kept talking. "I noticed the turntable and I've always find vinyl fascinating, like you and—"

She finally raised her head and looked at me with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. My breath hitched.

"I love it," she murmured. She glared down at it and then at me again. "I love it," she repeated.

"You do?" I asked letting out the air I had been holding. She laughed and nodded, "And the letter. It's perfect. Thanks." We kissed and I sighed relieved.

I came up with the idea when I saw the turntable. I did some research to check if I could turn a single into a vinyl and when I found the way to do it, I didn't doubt the song I would choose: the one we danced in her house the night of the 6th month-versary. It brought us closer; it was special.

Regina left the gift and rounded her hands around my waist, tilting her head. "Now, were you talking about showing me an ice trick?"

I looked down at her body, "You look so stunning in this dress."

"I always look stunning," she corrected jokingly. I nodded and laughed, "That's right. Always."

Her voice lowered to a sultry husk, "Then take it off." I swallowed; this woman never ceases to arouse me.

Pulling slowly at the clothes of the dress, I unlaced the lace that held the dress in her neck. It fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She stepped off her heels and we stood face to face, the height difference almost unnoticeable. With ease, she lifted her hands and started to tug at the tie, raising it above my head. When she was about to throw it behind me, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "We might use it later."

I took it from her hand and slid it around her neck. Regina resumed her task pushing the blazer off my shoulders while kissing slightly on my neck. Then very methodically, she unbuttoned my shirt, one button at once. It followed the blazer.

I pushed her closer to me and took a bowl of ice with the other hand, walking towards the bed. When the back of her knees touched the bed, I let her fall backwards carefully and she landed on the mattress. I climbed her body and straddled her, taking a small ice cube in my mouth, melting it quickly in my tongue. Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. Cold met warmth when out tongues battles for dominance and we explored each other.

I separated when I felt the warmth coming back to my mouth and kissed her below her ear as my thigh brushed her crotch. Regina contained a moan.

I took another ice cube between my lips and ran it down her neck, noticing goose bumps it awakened. Regina sighed with pleasure and arched her back when I passed her collarbone and approached to the hard, pink nipples. I could feel her body aching with desire.

The ice melted and I brushed my very cold lips over her nipples making Regina close her eyes and make a sound between a growl and a moan loudly encouraging me even more. I played and teased her to the extreme and she grabbed my scalp to force me into her mouth again, kissing me eagerly.

She moaned in my mouth over and over again, louder every time, as I used my knee to work her up through her panties. I pressed my forehead against her and stared at her eyes as I licked my lips. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and sucked air in with a smile. I took the bowl of ice to keep it close and repeated the path I had traced before with another cube only this time I didn't stop at her breasts but kept lowering down. I teased her over her panties; she squirmed beneath me. I hooked my fingers to the waistband and pushed downwards, sliding the clothes off while I chewed another ice cube. I swallowed the coldness and without warning I wrapped my lips around her bundle of nerves, sucking vigorously. "Oh Emma." She ended my name with a high pitch that made my stomach turn. I kept sucking and pressed my tongue flat, then stroking on her clit with it.

I had to take another ice cube to keep my mouth cold.

By the time I darted my tongue out of my mouth and entered her, Regina had ripped the sheets; she had gripped them so tight that they didn't last too long as well as it didn't take long until her walls started to clench around my tongue. I stroked deeper, knowing how much she liked it and she came undone with a very _very_ loud cry.

She sighed with a smile and I came back up, kissing her jaw. I could never get tired of kissing her. "Why didn't you show me this sooner?"

I let out a laugh, "Trust me, I would've if I had known." I kissed her again. "Happy birthday…again."

Regina just smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she turn me and straddled me in the bed with renewed hunger. "Now I would like to try those strawberries and cream."

We were leaving tomorrow morning. We should've got some sleep. We didn't.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: truly sorry it took me so long! I hope you're still with me in this story. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think :)

* * *

Coming back home was not good. After spending almost a week with Regina, home didn't feel like it anymore. And even worse was coming back to the routine at school that Monday.

I was sipping the milkshake Ruby had slid to me on the counter, listening to Mary Margaret talking about her 'Prince Charming'. "He's so perfect but he's married…but he's so…you know what I mean, right?" She sighed with a frown on her face, kind of pouting.

"He can always divorce his wife," I suggested but she shook her head. "He can't. If he does, the deal with her father will end and he needs to keep it."

I took her hand and squeezed, "Don't worry M&M. If you're truly made for each other, you'll always find each other."

"I hope so," she said smiling. Ruby came back and picked up a glass and a cloth, stating a repetitive move of cleaning, "Em is right, it will be fine. At least you've found your better half but I'm still waiting." She threw her hands up in the air, shrugging as she let out a sigh.

"Don't be so dramatic," I answered rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you say it because you just had the best week of your life." I suppressed a smile and Mary Margaret pocked my arm, "That's right! You're keeping it all for yourself. How was it?"

The whole week played in my mind, both good moments and bad. I decided to push aside what had happened in the alley. "It was great," I smiled and took a bite of the bear claw.

"Did she like the gift?" Ruby asked. "You haven't showed us the final gift!"

I nodded and swallowed the bite I had taken of the pastry, "Wait, I've got a pic." I searched in my pocket and frowned when I didn't find my phone there. Opening my bag to check if it was inside, I found it wasn't there either. I'd swear I had picked it up before leaving my house…I shrugged and told Ruby I would send it to her later before leaving the café waving my friends goodbye.

* * *

Only five minutes had passed when a teacher came into the classroom to take me to the Principal's office. I arrived to her door with a smile; Regina hadn't had taken too long to miss me. I pressed the doorknob still smiling nonchalantly and entered the office but the grin faded when I saw a man standing next to the desk and the secretary behind him. Regina was sitting on her chair with a neutral expression on her face. I noticed my phone in the desk.

"Ah there it is! I knew I had picked it this morning." I approached to grab it but I halted when the man took a step forward. I glanced at him.

"Miss Wright, I guess?" I nodded and he pointed at the phone with his hand. "Do you admit this is your phone?"

I looked at Regina and then back at him. "Yeah," I said carefully aware of the tension floating in the room. "Who are you?"

He smiled and leaned on his cane, "You can call me Mr. Gold." I nodded still eyeing him suspiciously. Behind him, the secretary squeezed her hands; I noticed she was looking anywhere but me. Regina on the contrary stared at me with the neutral expression characteristic of her when she slides her mask on.

For a moment I thought I had seen a hint of fear in her features.

I stepped back without realizing it and my leg connected with the chair. Mr. Gold smiled, "Please, take a seat." I obeyed slowly while looking at them. He took the phone from the table, "When was the last time you saw your phone?"

I frowned and looked at Regina, shifting uncomfortably in the chair under his gaze. She didn't make a move. "Uhm, this morning I guess. Why?"

"So you have been in its possession during the last week and before that." What was this? An interrogatory? I nodded and so did he. Mr. Gold turned and pointed at the secretary.

"This was brought to you this morning, am I right?" She nodded once and he looked back at me.

"I thought I had left it at home."

"Well you didn't," he replied. I chewed the inside of my cheek and held his stare, narrowing my eyes slightly, "Excuse me, who were you again?" He ignored me and tapped the keys on my phone. I protested and reached for it, "Hey! That's private!"

He held the phone and threw me a stare that warned me to stay quiet. Once again I looked at them, one at once, and his voice brought me back at him. "This was found earlier this morning by a student and brought to the secretary. When she took it, it fell and some keys were pressed."

He showed me the phone screen at the same time I saw the secretary and Regina blushing. Regina however held her head high. I stared at the picture in the small screen and opened my eyes wide.

Regina was on the screen, barely covered by the sheets strategically. I remember the day I had taken the picture. It had been last week at the hotel with the camera and I had downloaded it into my phone.

"May you explain me why you have a picture of your Principal in your phone in such…state?" Fuck, fuck, fuck. As I tried to think a believable lie, I shot a death stare at the secretary. Mr. Gold followed my gaze and told her, "You may leave now. Thanks for reporting this."

We waited in silence as she exited the room. When the door closed, he placed the phone back in the desk and leaned again on his cane with both hands, "Well?"

For the first time since I had entered the office, Regina spoke loudly and clear. "I told you she must have hacked my computer."

"Let _her_ answer for herself. Miss Wright still has a tongue to speak, now does she?" he replied, visibly annoyed at the interruption. I swallowed and decided to follow what she had said.

"I did hack her computer. I was trying to find the final exam when I came up with…that. I should've known better; people know I'm good at hacking and I would be busted very quickly." I blushed and looked down at my hands. It wasn't totally fake; I was embarrassed for being caught and having to talk about that picture.

He stared at me, measuring if I was telling the truth. I remained stoic; I'm a good liar when I want. Years of practice. Finally, he took a breath.

"In that case, you will have to be punished. Your parents will be informed of this and you will have to stay at school every evening for a month and help in the library department. Also, you will be expelled for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I protested standing up, "That's not fair! If I want to pass clean this year I can't miss two weeks of school," I exclaimed.

"Miss Wright, sit down," he warned. I didn't and he pursed his lips. I looked at her and she cleared her throat, hiding an expression of annoyance. If she was faking it, it didn't seem like it.

"She can't be expelled. Miss Sw…Wright has improved this year and it is unfair to throw away all the effort as much as I'd like to. The faster she finishes the better."

"Well," Mr. Gold, who had been looking at Regina as she spoke, turned back at me. "Instead of a month you will help to the librarian until the school year is over."

"I won't have time to study if I have to work here," I protested again. Regina looked at me and snapped, "Then you should have thought it twice before doing what you did."

I stared at her. That had looked so real it had hurt. Mr. Gold spoke over the tension between Regina and I, "I hope this never happen again nor gets public. We don't want to put the reputation of this school and yours, Principal Mills, at risk, do we?"

She nodded and he looked at me with a smile. I nodded too, glad to not to have to look at Regina. She hadn't done anything to defend me, only threw all the blame on me. Mr. Gold left the office and we waited in silence after he closed the door to be sure we wouldn't be heard.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: You guys are the best, thank you for the reviews and alerts! Knowing your thoughts help me a lot. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"What the hell, Emma? You kept that picture of me in your phone? Are you crazy?"

"Whoa there." I rose from the chair, making a calm down sign but she didn't and kept exclaiming instead, "If you have a picture like that then keep your phone glued to your body!" She tapped the desk with her finger with each one of the last words. If we were on some kind of fairytale, I'm sure she would spit fire; she was real mad. Not that I wasn't.

"Well it was! I had it in my pocket. Thanks for the defense by the way."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Did you expect me to what? Admit everything? It was embarrassing enough, don't you think?"

"You threw all the blame on me!" Deep down, very deep down, I knew I wasn't being rational but I was hurt and mad.

"I didn't throw all the blame on you," she said rolling her eyes. "Besides, it could have been worse so be glad about it."

"Glad? My parents will be informed! And I won't have almost time to study because a fucking clumsy secretary couldn't keep her fingers still."

"Emma!"

We stared at each other, holding our gazes in silence. She hadn't said it out loud but she was thinking it was my fault to begin with, that I had fucked it up. And I had. After a moment, my fists which I had clenched relaxed as I started to think rationally. "I'm sorry," I mumbled lowly but in the silence of the room it was well heard.

"We're almost two month away of the end of the school year, Emma. Only two month. You were just about to throw it all away," she sighed.

"I just said I was sorry," I replied.

"And I heard you."

I could swallow my pride. I really should. I didn't. "Then what do you want me to do? To time travel and change it? Because I can't! I will be more careful."

"I hope so," she just said.

I turned and left the room to stop from saying something I would regret. God, I always have to mess everything up.

We didn't talk again that day. Since I started the next day as library assistant, I went home to study for the math test I had the next day. As I expected, later that day my parents had got a call from Gold and while I was in my desk doing homework, they knocked on my door. However, I didn't listen to them with my headphones on so they came in. Gold hadn't told them the whole story but they knew enough to give me a talk. Also, I had got another punishment. Yay for me, I should collect them.

As they left the room, I picked up a ball from the floor and went to the backyard; I needed to get this anger out.

I threw it over and over again against the square on the basket and I reached a point in which the ball made a crack on the glass. I noticed a presence by the corner of my eye and I turned. Sarah raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You've heard? I've got a curfew." I leaned down to pick up the ball, imitating my father's voice, "_Maybe you're getting too much freedom. You have to be home when the clock strikes eleven._ What am I? A child?" I threw the ball again and the crack grew longer. Sarah put her hand on my shoulder and I sighed, "I'm so done with this, Sarah. They think they can control me when there are days they don't even see me."

The ball hit my feet and I looked at it. "Hey, they care about you," she assured.

"Do they really?"

"Would have they kept you if they didn't?" I just shrugged and walked towards the door, entering the house.

That night I stared at my phone late into the night; my fingers ghosted the keys. I wanted to talk to Regina but I didn't know what to say. It's one of those moments when you haven't broken up but you argued and things are weird.

I wanted to call her and hear her voice. I wanted to say I was sorry.

Instead, I turned off the phone and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Shit," a blonde girl mumbled as the bell rang. She wrote as fast as she could and ran to the teacher's table where Regina was gathering the exams. She took the exam but told the girl, "Miss Boyd, you should work on your writing speed."

Ashley sighed relieved and came back to her seat where her friends were already waiting for her. I exited the room to get some fresh air and Regina came out seconds later, "Miss Swan."

She handed me my exam and I noticed by the corner of my eyes how two boys looked at us when she used that surname on me; everyone in this school use 'Wright'. As I took the sheets, she walked away without a word.

While I was coming back into the room, I tsked seeing the mistakes I had made. Then, as I sat down, I saw an extra note.

_I don't like this. Meet me at my office this afternoon._

I leaned back in the chair running a hand through my hair while everyone else took a seat and pulled out their notebooks. Why doesn't it surprised me that this is her way to say 'I miss you'?

* * *

When I arrived to the library after lunch at the café, it was empty. I looked around; I thought the librarian would be waiting for me. I walked through the shelves and then I heard a thud and a gasp in the back of the library. I ran there and I found the librarian.

A young girl was on the floor, rubbing her forehead and picking up a book. Her hair was long and brown and, when she looked at me, she smiled. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry, these books are rebels," she laughed as she put it back in the shelves; she had a thick accent, but it was cute.

I returned the smile and leaned down to help her to pick up the books. When we finished, we stood up and she held out her hand, "I'm Belle by the way."

I shook her hand and smiled, "Emma."

"Oh you're Emma. I've heard you will help me here for a while." She motioned me to walk with her through the shelves and I did, nodding, "Yeah, until the end of the school year actually."

By the way she nodded I knew she was aware of the situation; I wasn't there because I had volunteered. But she didn't say anything and flashed another smile at me, "Then we will see almost every day. We better get along," she joked. We arrived to the counter and we passed the little door. "You can leave your bag here. I'll show you how this works today."

* * *

Belle let me out an hour sooner since there weren't many people at the library so I took the chance to go to Regina's office. I was nervous but on the other side I had no reason to be…right? I knocked on the door while I looked at both sides of the corridor. There was no answer and I knocked again, getting no answer for the second time, so I entered the room.

Regina was on her desk with her headphones on and writing something. She whipped her head and looked at me when I closed the door, taking off one of the headphones.

"Hey," I said smiling coyly. I stood awkwardly in front of her.

"I thought you would finish in an hour," she said frowning after shooting a glance at the clock. "Yeah, uhm. Belle let me leave sooner today."

"Ah," she nodded and left the headphones on the desk. I bit my lip and left my bag next to the chair then drop on it. We waited in silence.

When I couldn't hold it any longer, I took a breath and said it without thinking it. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," she said at the same time. We shared a smile. "Look, it was your fault," she started and I frowned but she kept talking, "But I should've done something. I don't know. Things got out of my hands."

She let out a breath she apparently had been holding. I smiled and relaxed on the chair, "I accept you apology," I started which earned me a raised eyebrow from Regina. "And I am sorry too. For everything. I always have to mess everything up and I didn't mean to. I, uh…" I looked at my hands and bit my lips. "I don't want to loose you."

I heard her chair sliding on the floor and I raised my head. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a standing position and hugged me tightly. I took my time to react and wrap my arms around her, hugging her back. For a moment I pictured her turning and tossing on her bed the night before, checking her phone for texts or missing calls.

Sometimes I forget that Regina is as fragile as a bubble beneath her façade.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: This was going to be two separated chapters but decided you could wait a little more and get the two of them together. Thnaks for the reviews and alerts as always. Let me know what you think!

* * *

After three weeks, I had gotten used to my new schedule. School, lunch, library, home. Weekends were flexible depending on if I had to study or not. Which sucks.

Mr. Gold pays me visits to supervise everything, or so he says. I believed the first time but the next weeks I think he just comes because of Belle. When he appeared the first Thursday, I was behind the counter, playing pinball on the computer. I closed right away as I saw him approaching and adopted an expression like if I was busy. Or at least tried to do it; I had seen it too many times on Regina's face to imitate it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gold. Are you looking for a book? We have plenty here," I grinned. It was the most fake smile ever but I couldn't help it; I would show him I was okay with this.

"Just checking everything is going fine." He eyed the table I was on behind the counter and I thanked the universe I had pulled out some philosophy notes about an hour ago. Then it had grown bored and had opened the pinball on the computer.

"I didn't know I would need someone to check on me."

He opened his mouth to reply as he leaned on his cane but someone placed a pile of books next to him with a humph. "Emma, could you put these on the reservation shelve? These kids and the exam season, they order a lot of books!" Belle exclaimed lowly; we were on a library after all.

Mr. Gold turned and stared at her as I took the books. Belle smiled coyly and tilted her head, "Hello, may I help you?" I started to put the books on the shelves as Belle had told me while I listened his answer.

"Uhm, ah…no, thanks." I had to turn to see that. Mr. Gold had just ran out of words? Belle smiled again and looked at me, "Is there a new list?"

I nodded and pointed at the table; above the notes there was a list of books and names. She tip toed to pick it up over the counter and left where she had come. I looked at Mr. Gold who had stared at Belle leaving. When he turned and saw me, he nodded and left too.

Since then he comes by every week, every Thursday.

Besides that, everything was okay and even took advantage of this situation. Most of the days, I would grab the lunch at the café and go to Regina's office, where being careful not to get caught, we had lunch together. The first time I had knocked on her door and sneaked inside with a bag behind me and panting, she had looked at me truly confused.

"What are you doing here?" she had asked.

"I thought you had already left," I had sighed in relief I had got there in time. She raised her bag pointedly, "Well, I was just leaving."

She walked towards the door but I took a step to the right to block the way. That made her raise one eyebrow. It was me this time who raised her hand and showed her the brown bag, which emitted a delicious smell. "Brought lunch."

She stared at it and her nose wrinkled slightly in the cutest way. "And what did you bring for lunch exactly?"

I just smiled.

Since then, at least three times a week we had lunch together. As weekends are not exclusively for us, it is nice to spend time only us. And I even got to make her try the burger which is one of my best achievements.

"Try it, you'll love it!"

"I can't and I won't." She brought the fork to her mouth with the salad to make a point. I rose from the chair and took it from her hands making her protest, "Hey! Give it back!" I offered her the burger instead and she opened her mouth and eyes, "Seriously, Emma?"

I should point that I no longer hear 'Miss Swan' outside the classroom in math.

In the end, she had tried and even though she tried to hide the hum as she swallowed, she had liked it.

Also, she had shown her jealousy side and that hadn't happened since…Well, since a few month ago. It had been when, after a few days I realized I had been talking a lot about Belle. My intentions weren't bad, I just wanted her to know how great she was so they could be friends too but she had gotten it the other way.

I noticed when I was talking and all she did was to nod and make her face of I-am-being-polite-but-I-wish-you-could-stop-talkin g. Then, had come my question, her denial and my insistence.

"Go and ask your dear Belle," she had snorted. I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I started to laugh so hard I couldn't almost breathe. And that had made her mad; she sat straight and kept eating her salad, pursing her lips between bites.

When I brought myself to a point where I could talk without bursting in laugh again, I rounded her desk and her chair and leaned down, putting my arms around her neck and kissing her cheek.

"Don't be mad, I was just laughing at how cute you were. Besides, Belle's into Gold and I love you."

Still, she didn't back down and kept quiet so I shook her shoulder playfully, "C'mooooon. Gold is into Belle too, there's no need to worry." That caught her attention.

"He is?"

And then I told her every week if there was any development on their relationship which was a lot of fun. We thought of putting them a name but it wouldn't ring well so, since he reminded Regina to Rumpelstiltskin, we named them 'Rumbelle'.

So yeah, these weeks were great if I don't count all the pressure for the exams. I have been so busy and tired that I even forgot my own birthday. It was Saturday 18th of May, when I woke up and as Sarah saw me entering the kitchen, she yelled 'Happy birthday!' I must have stared at her very scared because she said, "Oh, you haven't really woken up yet."

After a moment of taking in the information, I realized that indeed it was my birthday. I smiled and yawned, saying at the same time, "Thanks! I had forgotten it."

"Forgot your own birthday?" She shook her head as she passed me the bottle of juice, "This youth nowadays, with the mind in the clouds." I smiled as I prepared my breakfast.

* * *

The day developed normally. I got texts from Ruby, who had sent it at midnight exactly claiming that she would beat M&M, which she did because the older brunette sent it later, got a few from some classmates too (I was surprised they knew to be honest; probably they're not as bad as I think) and even David sent me one; he was very cute.

But none from Regina. Maybe she was busy…

A knock on the door startled me and I looked at it. My parents got into the room with a smile. "Happy 20th birthday, Emma! You're almost an adult," my father said. I was still mad at them for the punishment and I could easily reply to that in a bad way but I decided I shouldn't push it. So I smiled and swallowed the cookie I had eaten.

My mother kissed me on my cheek; I stood awkwardly as she did. This was so fake. She revealed a small package and handed it to me. I unwrapped it and opened the box.

A silver bracelet. With my name. Most probably expensive. Very.

I smiled again and put it on, twisting my wrist to look at it. "It's very nice."

"We're glad you like it! It has a swan too, since you like them so much," my mother said and my father nodded; his glasses slid slightly down her nose and he placed them back on its place with a finger.

"Thank you, it's…great." It was a pretty detail actually. I smiled at them and hugged them, to pretend a little. Then, my father left but my mother stayed.

She sat on the bed and swept the room with her eyes, disapproving the mess. I sat on my chair, facing her and eating another cookie. She sighed and looked at me, "You're a grown up now. It seems like yesterday when we adopted you. You couldn't believe someone would want you at your age." I smiled sadly with her; those had been good times. "I'm sorry," she continued. "We couldn't manage this well, so I'm sorry."

I knew what she meant. She meant she was sorry for ignoring me mostly. I nodded and sighed too. No one said anything for a minute or two. Then she spoke again, "I know there's someone. Since a long time. I don't know who he is but he's done you good, Emma. I would like to meet him; you don't have to be afraid."

"I…uh…it's complicated."

She nodded and smiled sadly again, "Okay, as you want." She ran her hand along the pillow and, after staring at nothing in particular, she rose and left the room. I looked at the door for a while. I had been taken aback by that. I rolled on the chair just when my phone buzzed. I jumped to the bed to get it, expecting for it to be a text from Regina.

The screen read the name of a classmate. I threw the phone on the bed again and got out to the rooftop. Regina better be saving for something special.

* * *

It was almost 11 p.m. when my phone buzzed. I ignored it while I talked to my partner of COD. "Ugh, not now," I mumbled.

"Not now what?" I heard in my ear; we were playing online.

"Nothing, I just got a text."

"It's important?"

I bit my lip. Maybe it was Regina. "Maybe." We had started playing a while ago and although I only knew his name and his tactic of attack, we had become good partners.

"Then let's kill them all!"

I laughed and kept playing. I have to say we make a pretty good team because in less than five minutes, they were all dead. "Be right back, Neal."

"Okay!"

I threw one popcorn into my mouth thinking of how lame I looked. The night of my 20th birthday at home, playing Xbox and eating popcorn. Yay me. When I read 'The Evil Queen' on the screen of the phone, I almost stick the popcorn in my throat. Coughing, I spit it out and read the text.

_Dress up._

I answered back: **Why?**

_Dress up and get out of your house._

**I can't, remember? Almost 11 p.m.**

_Do I need to repeat it again?_

**And what if I go out? Are you outside waiting for me?**

A moment after, I heard bang on my window. I frowned and waited to check if I was imagining it. The second time I saw something hitting the glass. Opening the window, I looked outside and saw Regina standing there on the grass. She cocked her head and smiled.

I pointed at my phone for her to see and typed as fast as I could.

**Are you the prince who comes to save me?**

_Drop your hair, princess. And get down here._

God I wanted to, but if I got caught…Regina must have read my mind because my phone buzzed again.

_It'll be okay, you'll be back in the morning. _

**I'll be down there in a minute.**

_You've got 30 seconds to come here and kiss me._

I ran to the bed and picked up the device. "Neal, I'm sorry I gotta go. Until next time!" I didn't even hear his answer because I was already picking up my jeans and pulling them up my legs as I took my shoes. When I had a foot out of the window, I looked inside and came back on my steps to cover myself a little. I arranged everything to look I was sleeping and with that, I jumped to the rooftop.

Regina was looking up at me and whispered, "Careful."

I rolled my eyes and jumped. I felt pain in one knee but nothing important; it was expected. I landed a few meters away from Regina and she walked towards me. I rose and pressed my lips against hers. "Did I pass?"

"20 seconds late. But I'll take it," she smiled before kissing me. This time it was longer and passionate. "Happy birthday," she whispered in my mouth.

"About damn time," I laughed.

* * *

Regina told me to wear a mask to stop me from seeing where we were going. So while we were on our way to who knows where, I told Regina how my day had going.

"You forgot your own birthday?" she laughed.

"Hey!" I turned my head to look at her but it was stupid since all I could see was black. "Hey what? It's funny."

I rolled my eyes although she couldn't see it; what she could see was my smile. A few minutes later, the car started to lose speed and I looked around as if I could see. Then, I told myself I was stupid. However, I could hear music, and as Regina opened my door, I felt the soft warm breeze on my face.

She took my hand to guide me. "Where are we?" I asked. "Just wait a few more seconds," was her response. I heard a door opening and the music turned up. I also hear people around me, talking. Regina stopped me and put her hands on my shoulders; she was in front of me now. Slowly, her hands ran up and caressed my neck and she hooked her fingers on the band of the mask to pull it over my head. She covered my eyes before I could open them and then slowly, she uncovered them. At the moment I knew why she had done it; the light could've left me blind if I had opened them right away. I blinked a few time and someone tackled me.

"Happy birthdaaaaaaaaay!" Ruby exclaimed. Mary Margaret followed her. David and her wife, Kathryn, and Belle were there too. I realized we were on a bar. But not just any bar: it was a karaoke bar. I looked at Regina, who was grinning at me, and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and her smile grew wider.

* * *

"Cheers to Emma!" Ruby yelled. Everyone in the bar yelled "Cheers" and drank from the shots she had invited them. The long haired brunette leaned in and told Regina, "You're paying, right?"

Regina rolled her eyes but nodded and Ruby drank again from another shot. She likes to party, that you can't deny. On the contrary, Mary Margaret was next to me, talking to Belle lively. Kathryn was talking to Regina; they seemed to get along. So I went with David, who sat next to his wife, laughing along with Ruby. "Hey, David!"

"Happy birthday, Emma," he smiled, still with traces of the laughter in his voice. "Ugh stop saying that everyone, in-" I shot a glance at my phone "-3 minutes it won't be my birthday anymore."

"Then it will be your unbirthday!" We laughed and took another drink. "Your wife is nice," I commented. He nodded, "She seems to like Regina."

"Yeah," I nodded too. We shared a silence and then I asked him, "How's with Mary Margaret?"

"I know she doesn't fancy the idea of Kathryn being here but she doesn't say anything. You know how she is."

"Yeaaaaah, I do." Mary Margaret someone is too good to people; we all know that. "Wanna sing a song with me?" I asked out of nowhere. If we were at a karaoke bar then I want to sing!

"Uh yeah sure!" he laughed. We left the glasses on the table and headed to the stage. I sang with him and everyone else except from Regina. She shook her head on her seat. "C'mon, sing with me!"

She shook her head again on her seat. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I've heard you singing in the shower and you have such an amazing voice so come up there with me and leave them all speechless."

Regina looked at me for a moment, hesitating and then sighed and stood, "Okay, okay. But I'll pick up the song!"

"You're on!" We came up to the stage and I waited while she picked it up. There wasn't too much variety, truth be told, but she chose a good song. I laughed heartedly as 'Don't you want me' started to play. "I got dibs on the girl!" she yelled at me over the music and the sound of the public.

We sang together and everyone laughed and clapped at our performance. We improvised a scene and in the end, we bowed. In an outburst, I grabbed her hand when she was turning to leave the stage and kissed her. Whistles and cheers were heard around us but I didn't care. Regina separated from me and looked around us; she was stunned and her cheeks were flushed. I thought she was mad because we were in public and I was about to say I was sorry when she looked at me again.

And then kissed me, biting my lip on the process. It must have been the alcohol on her body, which wasn't too much but it still had its effects. That time there was tongue and I heard someone telling us to get a room. We came down and got back to our table with our finger intertwined. Belle was slightly surprised, Ruby pocked in my arm calling me bold, Mary Margaret was smiling at us as well as David; Kathryn was in the same state as Belle.

After 20 minutes maybe, I sat down next to Belle and explained how that, what she had seen, had to be a secret. She told me she kind of suspected something but didn't know and that she would totally keep it a secret. I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then we came back to the party.

I thought that night couldn't get better, but I was completely wrong.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Chapter 41 already peeps! That's a lot. I hope you've enjoyed so far, we still have a few chapters left, don't think it's over. I love reading your theories and views! Thanks a lot and enjoy the reading:)

* * *

Time flies when you're having so much fun.

I dropped on the chair next to Regina laughing. I had drunk only two shots but that was enough to make my cheeks die with light red. I kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you're enjoying. That's the only thing important," she smiled.

"Soooooooooo tell me." I left my glass of coke on the table and looked at her, "Belle?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her drink; her cheeks were flushed as well as mine but she has only drunk the same as me. Still, she can't stop smiling. "Weren't you all 'Belle is so nice' the other day? I thought she had become a friend."

"She is," I answered slowly. "But not that close. Well, she is now. I don't know…" I stared at a fixed point and then shrugged, "Okay, and uhm Kathryn?"

She leaned and contained a laugh. "You do know your friend's list is not the longest, do you?" she sneered. "I invited David since you two are good friends and, why not? I told him to bring her along."

I narrowed my eyes at her trying to look suspicious but with the big grin adorning my face I probably failed. "You sure it's not to bother Mary Margaret?" She placed her hand on her chest and opened her mouth, feigning offense, "Now why would I do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and then rolled my eyes, "You know, I keep saying that if you two talked you would get along. I'm sure. I don't know why you are so suspicious with her."

"I don't know. She's so…," she took a breath trying to think of a word that fit. "Pure," she finished. Regina looked at me and I laughed but it turned out more like a giggle which made her laugh too. "Of course. Since you're so evil…"

Her smile turned into a smug smirk, "I thought you liked it." I narrowed my eyes like if I was thinking it through and tsked, "Guilty." I shrugged comically and she laughed again.

"Anyways," I continued. "Thanks, really."

"You'll thank me later, when I give you my gift."

"Oh, so there's more, huh?" I bit my lip and she took a long sip, draining the glass and taking her time to swallow the liquid for effect. Then, she said in a husky voice, "You have no idea."

* * *

Around 3 a.m. we left the bar. Ruby had attached to Belle as a party partner and they took a cab who would take them who knows where. Mary Margaret on her side had been drinking quite a lot for everyone's surprise and David and Kathryn offered to take her home. Actually David did, his wife just agreed. Regina and I got into the black Benz.

"You drank. You shouldn't drive," I warned leaning my head on the headrest. The engine roared as she turned the key on the ignition, "I know how to handle alcohol."

"No, seriously. You sure?" I asked more serious now with a frown. She looked into my eyes, "I'm sure. I would never risk your life." I held her stare for a moment and then nodded satisfied.

* * *

We arrived almost 15 minutes later; the streets were empty and the dark sky covered the row of houses, only illuminated by the streetlights. When she closed the door, I was already at the foot of the stairs which led to the second floor, running my hand over the railing playfully. Regina hid and smile.

"You're so in a hurry. We have all night, Miss Swan." Her voice sounded amused and overacted, like if we were performing a bad play. I placed a hand on my forehead and leaned back on the railing as she walked towards me, "Oh, Miss Mills. Don't make me wet…I mean wait!"

Regina laughed and her arms rounded me. I was two steps higher so she had to look up and her hands were up to my ass. She tilted her head, "Come here, tiger. I still want to give you something." She lifted me from the steps and she turned with me, leaving me back on the parquet floor and taking my hand.

She led me to the living room. "Close your eyes."

"Again?" I whined but she turned and raised an eyebrow. I close my eyes, sighing loudly so she could hear. I hummed a song, waiting impatiently, and then I felt Regina in front of me. "Okay, open them."

She had a box on her hands. It wasn't big or small; it was normal. A blue lace adorned the gift over the lighter blue wrap paper. I took it and took the lace off the paper carefully. Then put it in my head and smiled to Regina, who rolled her eyes with a grin. Ripping the paper, which landed on the carpet, a black box appeared. I looked at Regina; she seemed to be holding her breath. Turning my eyes back to the box, I lifted the lid quickly.

A blanket.

My blanket.

I stared at it for a long while. I ran my fingers along the wool and my name, embroidered in purple. Finally, I looked at her, "Where did you get this?"

"I, uhm, I called the orphanage. I just wanted to give it a shot, wanted to give something special. It turns out they found it a while ago but they had forgotten to call you so you could get it back." Regina rubbed the back of her neck, "I didn't actually know if you'd like it, I should've asked or—"

"It's great," I cut her off. "It's…It's the best gift ever. You are the best ever," I said looking at her with a huge grin. She sighed relieved and smiled back at me.

This blanket had been with me since…since always. I thought I'd never see this again. The memories brought tears to my eyes and I blinked them away but Regina saw them first. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm just…I'm just sweating," I said between laughter. Taking the box in her hands and leaving them on the sofa, she hugged me and the tears just streamed down my face. They weren't tears of sadness; they were tears of joy.

When Regina separated, she kissed me. I kissed back. Her lips are so soft and inviting. I bit and Regina groaned. "Now this I missed it," I whispered against her lips. She smiled and looked at me between her eyelids, her eyes slightly closed.

"Join the club. I hate we're so busy lately," Regina pouted as her hands ran down my back. I laughed and she tilted her head, "What?"

"We're talking like a married couple."

She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling then frowned at me, like if she had just made the discovery. "We are."

She kissed me down my jaw, soft kisses which she know drives me crazy. Then, I lifted her chin to level our gaze. I don't know why I said it but I just did. I felt like I needed it to let it out. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter how long we've been together, we will never lose our magic." I saw her fighting with a big grin that threaten so come up and she lost the fight. She looked at me and nodded, "I promise."

We sealed the promise with a kiss which soon escalated to a passionate one. It wasn't rushed, although we were both dying to take the other but time seemed to stop. Pieces of clothes fell around us as we walked upstairs. In her room, Regina lifted me from the floor again, kissing me, and left me on the bed slowly. At this point, only the underwear remained.

Regina rose to her knees and looked at me, eating me with her eyes. I also ran my eyes all over her body; she was wearing a black set with garters and stockings that was driving me crazy. We both bit our lower lips in unison.

I sat up and, wrapping an arm around her back, I made her turn so she landed on the mattress beneath me. "Let me help you with these." I kissed down her body: her neck, her collarbone, the visible part of her breasts, her navel and when I reached her legs, I used my teeth and tongue to take the clothes off. It didn't take me long and soon, I came back up and hooked my fingers on the bra front clasp, popping it open. My tongue tasted her skin like if I had never done it, like if it was the first time. At the same time, my hands ran over her body, taking in all the curves and burning it on my mind like if I hadn't done it before. She's perfect.

I was so focused on her that I didn't felt her hand inside my panties until she plunged two fingers right into my core. A loud groan left my lips without being able to stop it and I rolled my hips to welcome those fingers. Not losing any time, I imitated her and our hips jerked forward seeking for each other's touch. My heart rate was so fast that I thought it wasn't normal. We panted and moaned, bit and kissed until we both cried out.

I stayed leaning on her, catching my breath as well as her. I planted a kiss on her neck, slightly wet with sweat. "I love you."

Regina hugged me tight and kissed my head. "I love you."

I moved a little to give her some space but leaned my head on her shoulder. Yeah, we were cuddling. "You know, I love going out. Like, being in public without worrying. Know what I mean?"

I felt her nod above my head, "Yeah, it was nice. That's why I chose that bar outskirts." Her fingers started to drawn on my shoulder and I smiled and brushed my nose against her shoulder. "Soon we will be able to do it whenever we want. Only a few more weeks of school for me, then studying, then exams, then free!" I exclaimed in glee.

Regina's lungs agitated with her laugh and I rose to my elbows to look at her, leaning our foreheads together. She kissed my nose and I wrinkled it. "I'm not tired, are you tired?" I asked.

She did the same I had done earlier and turned me so now she was on top and snickered, "Never!"


	42. Chapter 42

It was almost dawn. The sky began to dye orange and the tweet of the early birds formed a sweet background sound. Regina had stopped the car 10 minutes ago and we had walked to my house. Now, in the shadows that still remained, we entered the back garden. I stepped onto a stone. Grabbing Regina's arm to keep balanced I laughed and she hushed me but without being able to contain the laughter. I looked up to my window which remained closed from last night.

"Are you sure you can climb all the way up there?" she asked following my gaze. I snorted, "You underestimate me."

Regina rolled her eyes and then looked around before wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. After planting a soft kiss on my cheek, she leaned on my shoulder. "I hate you have to leave now."

"I know," I sighed and turned.

"Tomorrow?"

I nodded and smiled, "Tomorrow." With one last kiss, I separated to climb up the house. It took me a little of effort due to the lack of sleep and sore muscles but it didn't take me long. On the window, I shot one last glance at Regina, who was standing with one hand on her pocket and waved her free hand. I waved back, smiling wildly.

I sat on my bed still smiling like a stupid and took my clothes off. As my head touched the pillow, I felt asleep.

I was woken up by a constant knock on my door. I groaned and turned on the bed but the door still opened. "Emma," Sarah said softly. "It's almost 3 pm. Wake up." I mumbled something that was aimed to be a 'no'. "You have to eat something."

"Not hungry," I replied with a sleepy voice. She shook my shoulder gently, "Wake up."

I sighed loudly and turned to her, narrowing my eyes. "Can you close the window blind?" I complained, rubbing my eyes and stretching.

She stood up and closed it, "Did you stay late playing those videogames?" I put all my effort on hiding the smile but failed and covered my face with the blankets, "Kinda."

"Lunch is in the kitchen. Go and eat something." Sarah walked towards the door but before closing it, she stopped and looked at me, "And don't fall asleep again."

I yawned and sat up on the bed; my stomach mumbled and I huffed, standing up and walking out of my room still half asleep.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday. Until the sky started to darken after the soft orange on the evening. I was revising for a test on my bed when my phone buzzed. I hadn't had the time to answer because Regina's voice cut me off.

"I need you."

I smirked and left the notebook, speaking with a teasing pitch, "Someone didn't have enough last night."

"No Emma. I'm serious."

I frowned and sat up on the bed, "What happens?"

There was a pause before Regina spoke, "My mother wants to meet with me." I was already putting my trousers on, "I'll be there right away." Regina hung up without a word and I shoved my phone into my pocket.

I was rushing downstairs when my mother exited the kitchen, "Where are you going?" Damn, I had forgotten the hour. It was past 10. "I have to go. I promise I won't go out in a week but I need to leave."

She frowned and put her hand on my arm. I let it slide down my arm, shaking it away gently. "What's going on?"

"A…friend. She's…well, she's in trouble and needs my help."

"Is it Ruby?" I shook my head and she tried again, "Mary Margaret?" I shook my head again, already walking towards the door. "Look, it's…it's private. I can't tell you right now. I gotta go."

"Emma." Her voice made me turn, biting back a whimper for making me be late. "It's my girlfriend, okay? I can't tell you anything else. I seriously need to go." I didn't wait for her response and only got to see her eyebrows shot up in surprise before closing the door behind me. I hopped on my bike and pedaled away. It had been a long time since I rode it for the first time; I almost fell on a curve.

I arrived and left the bike at one side of the path in front of Regina's house, then knocked on the door. I was panting when she opened the door, dressed in casual clothes less for the trench coat, and clenched her teeth looking at me seriously. She was obviously trying to keep calm and strong.

So I hugged her.

* * *

Regina drove somewhere I haven't been before: Cora's house. It was smaller than I would have expected for someone like her but it was still big. Regina knocked and seconds later Cora opened the door. She looked at me from head to toe with contempt; I smiled falsely.

"Great," she said annoyingly but letting us in. She led us upstairs to her office, or so it seemed. "What part of 'meet **you**' didn't you understand?" Cora asked as she rounded her desk. I noticed a glass of alcohol there.

"You don't feel comfortable being two against one?" I replied. Cora turned and looked at me, "I wanted to talk to my daughter, not with her White Knight." She looked at Regina and sighed, "Seriously, what do you see in her? It will destroy your life, once you realize this is only an infatuation it will be too late."

"What did you want to talk about, mother?" Regina asked coldly. "I don't have all night."

Cora grabbed the glass and took a sip while walking towards the window. She looked outside and smiled wickedly. She spoke without looking at us. "Showing your…affection in public may not be your best decision, dear." looked at Regina by the corner of my eyes and saw her biting her lip. Cora turned to face us, "That's right, I know. Regina, end this once and for all. It's time."

I frowned. Cora's attitude seemed different to the last times we've met. This time wasn't like the other times when she was mean. She was actually begging Regina to break up with me. "Why? Why now and all of the sudden? We made a deal, remember? You'd leave us alone or else we'd made your life a mess. Unless you don't care about it anymore. Unless…" Unless she was dying, I finished in mi mind. I looked at Regina but I had said it so lowly she hadn't heard me. Good.

"That is none of your business. It's my life," she roared.

"That's the point. It's not your life, it's Regina's! She can do whatever she wants because it's _her_ life," I replied loudly but not quite shouting while stepping towards her. It infuriates me how she thinks she can control Regina. If she was actually dying, whatever the causes are, she should be happy for her daughter and not forcing her to do what Cora wants.

"It's mine! I put her where she is now."

"Shut up!" Regina shouted all of the sudden. We both stared at her; she had closed her eyes and was breathing in. Then, breathing out, she opened her eyes. "Emma, stay out of this." I took a step back when I notice she was dead serious and she took one forward, "Mother. I'm with Emma, you like it or not. If you do then great, if you don't then I don't care anymore because I'd rather be with her and happy than with you and miserable."

Cora gasped and took a step back. She tripped with her own feet and it all happened in slow motion. She started to fell backwards through the window and Regina tried to reach for her as well as I did. Regina was nearer to her so she got to the window first and launched forward to grab Cora's hand.

But she was too late.

Regina shouted a heartbreaking and prolonged 'no'. We both looked down through the window and gasped. Cora laid motionless in the alley between the houses. Regina ran outside the room and I followed her, calling the emergency number. When I got there, Regina was falling to her knees next to Cora. "Mother," she sobbed, brushing away the strands of hair which fell on Cora's face.

When I got closer, I saw Regina looking at her mother, who was looking back at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm…I'm so—" Her voice didn't get to finish the word and her eyes lost the last vestige of life.

I dropped my hand and the sound of my phone falling to the ground was muffled by Regina's constant sobs and shouts, trying to get her mother back to life.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, sorry for having to cut this chapter in two so it ends up shoter than I expected and sorry for this ending but it has to happen. I still hope you keep reading to know what will happen! Any review, question and theory are welcome. Thank you guys!


	43. Chapter 43

The intermittent lights of the ambulance filled the dark alley, lighting it up and paramedics ran by my side towards Cora. One of them kneeled and too her pulse. I held my breath until I saw him nodding and gesturing someone who was behind me. While two people carried a stretcher, a young boy tried to separate Regina from her mother but she shook him away still holding her body.

My muscles finally woke up and I joined them, kneeling too next to Regina. The paramedic who had taken Cora's pulse was saying, "We need to hurry. Miss please, let us save her."

I grabbed Regina's shoulders and she fought me. I tried again, stronger this time and whispered, "Regina, please." She stilled and let go. They placed Cora on the stretched; I opened my mouth to talk to her but she stood and followed the nurses to the ambulance.

"I'll go with her."

One of them blocked her way when she tried to jump on the ambulance, "Sorry ma'am. There's no space."

"She's my mother!" she yelled. He visibly shivered but shook his head, "I'm sorry."

The doors of the ambulance closed in front of her after he got inside. Regina clenched her fists. Angry and steadily, she headed to her car and I had to run to catch her pace. 15 minutes later, we were rushing through the hospital hallway.

Cora was on a stretcher, connected to machines that emitted regular beeps. We got closer behind the glass doors and Regina gasped, holding back a cry. She placed her hand on the glass and I saw a single tear running down her cheek on her reflection. She dropped her hand slowly and stared.

Cora was there, she was alive but besides the up and down of her chest there weren't any other signs of life.

Someone with a white medical gown approached to us and asked, "Are you the family?" Regina didn't answer, in fact she didn't even look at him so I nodded, "She is. I'm a friend."

We looked at Regina and as if by a silent agreement, we walked where she couldn't hear us. However, I think she wouldn't have even if we shouted next to her. By his face, I feared the worst. He held out a hand which I shook. "I'm Doctor Whale."

"Emma." I dropped my hand and he put it inside his gown.

"The patient—"

"Cora," I cut off and he nodded. "Cora is in coma. She suffered an internal bleeding and.." He took a breath and then let out the air, "We don't know if she will survive. She's lost a lot of blood. We will keep her alive unless told the contrary though."

"Is it possible for her to live?"

He nodded hesitantly, "It is but if she did she has a degenerative disease in her brain. I'd give her 3 months max."

Damn. How had this gotten so ugly all of the sudden? I ran my hand through my hair and looked at Cora thinking how the hell I could tell Regina all of this. I didn't notice a young man standing now next to Whale. He cleared his throat and held out is hand.

"Hello, I'm Jefferson, the Sheriff Deputy. May I ask you a few questions?"

Could I say no and run away? I sighed and nodded, "Sure." Whale excused himself as Jefferson pulled out a small notepad; he was new on this. I thought of how well Graham would have done this job and felt a pain shot in my chest. I answered his questions and told him everything he needed to know quickly so I could go back with Regina. When he finished, he gave me a card which I shoved into my pocket and I came back.

Regina was in the same spot, staring through the glass. I opened my mouth but she cut me off, speaking lowly and with a raspy voice cold as ice, "She's dying, isn't she?"

I nodded once, also looking through the glass, "Yes." She clenched her teeth, "I decide when she is disconnected from the machines?"

"Yes."

"And she'll die in peace."

I swallowed. It wasn't a question; I answered anyway. "Yes." She took a deep breath and pushed the doors. Taking a chair and sliding it next to the stretcher, she sat and took her mother's hand. I waited outside and saw how her lips moved, saying something I couldn't hear. After a short while she stood and said her last words to her mother before walking outside, nodding at Whale. He and a nurse surrounded Cora. Regina came back to where she has been standing, the tears moistening her cheeks. She watched hot the machines emitted one last beep and turned off completely, taking with it Cora's life forever.

It's strange how the human mind works. Regina remained stoic throughout the process and when they covered Cora's body with a blanket, she turned on her heels and walked away. She didn't even fight when I took the car's keys and drove her car home. Since Cora had fallen she had gone from sad to angry to desperate to cold-livered.

I opened the front door of her house and let her in. She headed right upstairs without a word and I frowned; since we had left the hospital she acted like on autopilot. I followed her into her room but she wasn't there. However, the light of the bathroom was on and the door was half closed. I pushed it slowly, not knowing what to expect but certainly not this.

She was sat on the bath hugging her knees, staring right ahead of her. She didn't move; if it wasn't for her breathing I would've thought that was a mannequin. "Regina?" No answer. It seems to be usual tonight. I got into the bath and sat in front of her in the same position. It was like I wasn't there; she didn't look away but her eyes weren't really looking.

They were empty.

I don't know how long we were in silence like that but after a while she finally spoke with a tiny voice. "It was my fault."

"What?"

"It was my fault," she repeated now actually looking at me. Her eyes were teary again. "People say that when someone's in coma they can hear you. Do you believe that?" She didn't even give me the time to answer, "I hope she did hear me. Because if she didn't the last thing she heard from me…" She bit her lips trying to contain the tears but she failed. "I killed her."

Regina buried her face in her arms crying and I leaned forward in the most uncomfortable position ever but I didn't care. "It wasn't your fault Regina, you didn't kill her. It wasn't you." I forced her to lift her head and look at me but she shook it away, "Yes it was me. How can you still be here with me? I'm horrible! I told her awful things and then she fell because of me, Emma!"

I hugged her and she fought, yelling at me and telling me to leave her. Eventually, she calmed and all the fighting reduced to a silent sobbing in my arms. I soothed her hair and let her to let it all out just like she had done when Graham had died.

"I'm not leaving you Regina. It wasn't your fault and I'm sure she heard you in the hospital. And you're not horrible, you're the best person I've ever known and ever will so stop saying that, okay?"

She hugged me tighter and we stayed like this until she ran out of tears and even after that. Regina separated and leaned her forehead against mine, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably? Nothing." That made her lips twitch in a small smile which made me feel very relieved. She kissed me and looked into my eyes. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes and looked above and nodded, "Slightly."

I rose to my feet and offered my two hands which she took and I raised her too, "Then let's make something to settle that slight hunger. She stared at me and smiled. "What?" I asked once I was out of the bath, holding her a hand to help her out too.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Always the secrecy, I thought rolling my eyes with a smile.


	44. Chapter 44

I shot a glance at the clock of the kitchen while I finished washing the dishes. Regina seemed to follow my gaze because she spoke behind me, "School is in 3 hours. You should go home."

I dried my hands and turned to look at her. She was leaning on the stool staring back at me, visibly tired. "I can miss school one day."

She shook her head, "No you can't. I'm fine, really." I stared at her and she smiled a little. I don't want to leave her; I want to be here if she needs me, but she must have read it in my face because she stood and walked towards me. "I'm okay. I will call in to say I won't be able to go today and I will stay here. I will call you if I need something. Now get your ass to your house and sleep a little."

Still, I hesitated but it didn't seem she would do anything crazy so I finally nodded, "You win. But call me any time, okay? I will be here as soon as school finishes. I have a little of time until my shift at the library starts."

She nodded and kissed me, "Thank you, for not leaving. And I'm sorry it got too late; you barely have time to sleep now." Regina bit her lips and looked down but I lifted her head by placing a finger on her chin, "It's okay. I have slept less and gone to school anyways. And," I added looking into her eyes, "I'd never leave, no matter what happens."

One last kiss and I left the house, not before checking again she was okay. When Regina closed the door, I saw how she held back the tears. I stilled, looking at the door, wanting to go inside again but knowing Regina she would only put that wall around her until I left so I turned and pedaled back to my house.

* * *

It wasn't until I reached the door of my house I hadn't realized the tiredness. My eyes almost closed when I turned the knob and, already thinking of the comfortable bed waiting for me upstairs, I came in. Only a few steps away from my bedroom, I heard another door open. My mother came out followed by my father. Damn, I had forgotten.

"Emma! Where were you? We were very worried," he said as my mother opened her arms to hug me. I didn't have the strength to back away and she awkwardly hugged me.

"I told you," I said to her, almost in an accusatory tone in response at my father's.

"But it's so late." When she separated, I noticed they both were in their sleeping clothes and there were marks on my father's face, probably due to sleeping with the glasses on. "Is…she okay?" She hesitated and so did I. Shifting my weight, I rubbed my hands on my jeans to dry the sweat that had appeared while riding the bike. They were waiting for my response; she must have told him about our conversation.

I half nodded, half shook my head, "Yeah, uhm. She will be better but it's okay." My mother opened her mouth to speak but, knowing that questions were coming, I cut her off. "I wanna sleep a little. I'm tired. Can we talk another day?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. Five minutes later, I was getting into the bed when the door opened. Sarah's head popped into the room. I sat on the mattress and she came in. "Everything okay?" she asked once she sat next to me.

"Not really. Long night," I sighed.

"Look at you, all adult," she joked and I smiled slightly but it quickly faded. "I wish I wasn't an adult for one day. Everything gets so complicated…"

"I know," she just said. Then, standing up, she smiled at me and caressed my cheek. I smiled back tiredly and she left the room.

It was the second night I felt asleep as my head touched the pillow. Wait, could it still be considered a night?

* * *

I spent almost all morning checking my phone and the time I wasn't, it was because I could feel my eyes closing. Still, I managed to stay awake and pay attention. When the bell rang and the break started, I decided to give Regina a call since I hadn't got any news.

"Mills," she answered.

"Swan." I could almost feel her smile through the line.

"Idiot." It was like if I had lost a weight that was pressing on my chest. Hearing her joking was a good sign.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You're not my mother." A silence full of tension fell upon us for a moment but then she cleared her throat and answered, "I did. Did you?"

"Yes, I—" A yawn fought its way out and I couldn't stop it.

"The yawn betrays you."

"I'm okay. On another hand, my parents know I've got a girlfriend. Hopefully they won't ask too much since I cut them off yesterday…today…whatever." I paused to hear her laugh. Is it possible to love someone's laugh so much you could listen to it your whole life and never get tired of it? When the line became quiet again, I spoke softly, "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes. I…" She sighed, "I will miss her; I loved her after all. But my life doesn't stop there. I will have today and tomorrow and then I will have to live with it."

"Yeah, that sounds all great and whatever you want. But are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes Emma. I'm sure. And stop knowing me so well, will you? Soon I won't have anything to surprise you."

"Oh, you will never cease to surprise me," I laughed. "I'll be there around 2. Want me to grab something?"

"No, I think cooking will make me good. I'll see you then."

She hung up as usual but I have gotten used to it so I shoved my phone into my pocket after checking the hour. I still had time for a little visit to Ruby and hopefully, Mary Margaret would be there too.

* * *

Knock, knock.

A minute passed and I frowned. Knock, knock.

Another 2 minutes and no answer. Worry started to invade me and I ended up pulling out my key and storming into the house. When I arrived to the kitchen, I saw Regina cooking, with headphones on her ears and humming a catchy song. I let out the air I had been holding just when she noticed my presence.

Taking off a headphone, she looked at me, "Hey. You okay? You're pale."

"Damn right I'm pale. You fucking scared me when you didn't answer the door," I huffed, leaving my bag on the floor. She walked towards me and took my face between her hands. A soft smell to spices reached my nostrils.

"Relax."

We stared at each other while I exhaled slowly. She kissed me and I kissed her back. "I'm sorry. I'm here freaking out when it should be me the one who is calmed." I shook my head and she smiled. "Is that pasta what I smell?"

She shrugged and came back to where a pot emitted a soft fume. "You know it's my specialty." As if I did everyday, I opened a cupboard and pulled out two plates. When Regina spoke I almost didn't hear her because she had her back towards me. "The ceremony is tomorrow evening."

"I'll be there." There was no hesitation in my voice which made her turn to smile at me. I left the plates on a table and she put the pot in between, kissing my cheek before coming back for the glasses.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Not without questioning a few times, my mother had gotten the message and stopped asking. Somehow I'd like to tell her and share something with her but then I think it twice and shake my head. Nonsense.

The burying was an intimate ceremony. So intimate it was only us until someone unexpected showed up: Mr. Gold. With Belle. The four of us visibly blushed and acted like if everything was normal, although it wasn't. It seems Gold and Cora had been friends or something long ago; he didn't say but I could tell by the look on his eyes. There was nothing afterwards. Regina said goodbye and we went home. It was a dark day.

The next days Regina had showed up at school although I had insisted that she should've taken a few more days but she refused to. So that Friday, I was sitting at my desk, listening to Regina giving the lesson while my mind wandered somewhere else. Next week I'm officially done with school and in three weeks I've got the access exams to the university. Some say they're easy, some say they're not and honestly I don't know who I should believe. I think I'll pass but I can only think on the two weeks I will have to spend studying. Two whole weeks. Only studying. I think I might die on the process. I sighed loudly. Maybe _too_ loudly.

"Do you want to share something with the class, Miss Swan?"

My cheeks were stained with a strong red. Regina and all my classmates were staring at me. Regina raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response. What is she playing to? I shook my head no.

"Well then I think you should keep your sighing for later and pay attention to the lesson because although you may be good at math, this is important. And if you find more interesting think of something else you can do it outside the class."

I swallowed and stared at her without knowing what to say; she had taken me aback. Our eyes were locked for a long moment and then she raised an eyebrow. A glint of playfulness crossed her eyes for a second and I had to stop myself from narrowing my eyes at her. She would regret this. On the other side, this means she is so much better and hopefully, great. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Mills. It won't happen again," I said lowering my head as if bowing to her. I saw people frowning around me or pocking their partners at my behavior. Regina pursed her lips as if she was mad but I knew she did it to hide the smile. "I hope so."

Regina was back.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Exams. Sorry. Our ladies are in need of some happiness, aren't they? Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!:)

* * *

To say I was happy was an understatement. I exited the classroom, leaving my parents behind who were talking to my tutor. Honestly, I had to contain myself to not to hug everyone I ran into. All the effort was worth it and it was reflected on the paper I was carrying proudly in my hands. Yes, they weren't the best grades but they were way better than I had thought. I didn't do it to brag around, nor to impress anyone.

I did it for me, because I set a goal and I got it.

It was around 7 p.m when I finally glimpsed Regina slender figure, regal as always, between the amount of people that were walking around. I walked through the parents, students and teachers towards her like drawn by a magical force.

She was standing before the door of her office, talking to some people who were around her. Some of them would shake her hand and nod energetically while she appeared to take a compliment with a polite smile.

As I reached the group, I stood there just looking at her; I could tell she was enjoying it. Tilting my head to one side as I shifted and crossed my arms on my chest, I noticed how well she fit there, with people praising her work. Regina has a thing for people. She may be scary sometimes but somehow she wins them and gets people to trust on her.

I smiled just when her gaze met mine. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled back, raising both and shrugging. Then, she excused herself and walked towards me.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan."

"Thank you, Mayor Mills," I replied not even bothering to hide the smile on my face. She extended her arm towards her office, "May I have a word with you?" I nodded and got into her office but when she was about to follow me, a woman stopped in front of her. Regina mouthed to me to go inside; probably she is already thinking a way to get rid of that woman, I thought with a smile.

The door closed and I was left alone in the Principal's office. Perhaps this would be the last time I stepped into this room. It's strange how I've hated this place for 3 years and now I almost love it and only because of one person. I stared through the window and saw the field, today empty, as I sighed. The door opened and closed behind me and I turned.

Regina was leaning on it and looked at me, "That woman wouldn't take a no for an answer."

I laughed as I rounded the desk while she walked towards it. Regina took my grades and read them with a ghost of an amused grin on her lips. "Well, well, Miss Swan. Who would say you're so smart?"

Narrowing my eyes at her but without being able to contain the smile, I took the paper from her. Her arms automatically rounded my waist and, after throwing the sheet on the desk, mine rounded her neck.

"You're a graduated now. How does it feel?"

I breathed in, thinking for a moment, and then let out the air, "The same actually."

She hummed, "And how does it feel to be a university student?"

I frowned at her, "What?"

Her arms let me go and she leaned down on her desk to pick up a folder. She handed it to me and I took it, eyeing it suspiciously. Would it be…? Nah.

When I opened the folder and saw the Stanford emblem my jaw dropped. My eyes read the word quickly as they widened. "No way." I read it again but there was no mistake. "No way!" I exclaimed louder. I looked at Regina, whose grin was as big as mine, "You're in."

"I'm in! Oh my god I'm in!"

It is one of those times you don't even know what to do. I jumped over Regina and we fell on the chair. "Careful!" she protested but by the way she was laughing with me, the protest wasn't very believable. Once I relaxed a little, I looked at her, "Regina, I'm in. I got it."

She stared back at me, "Congratulations. You deserve it." Without another word, I leaned down and our lips met in a long and sweet kiss. "And," she continued once we separated and stood, "I think you deserve a reward too."

"Hmm, I think so too." I bit my lower lip and played with the collar of her button-down shirt. She started to lean forward but a knock made her halt. Regina closed her eyes, "Sorry, there are many people out there."

I leaned and gave her a quick kiss. "You know? You're good at this, as a politician, only better and you love it! So why don't you try it now that…you can?"

Another knock interrupted us and I shot a death glare at the door. "Come over tonight?"

"I'll convince my parents. See you there!" When I went out, the secretary who had found my phone a while ago stepped back as she saw me. I flashed a fake smile at her and pulled out my phone to call Ruby.

* * *

When I turned the key and entered Regina's house, I found it empty. The sky hadn't darkened yet although it was late. I have decided to take a break and when the next week starts, I will study until the day of the exams so I am free of the punishment. Not that I cared, I would come here tonight they wanted or not.

So Regina was nowhere to be found downstairs and, when I reached the kitchen, I was already thinking if she was busy and couldn't get here yet. Odd, because it was around 9 p.m. Leaving the bag on the counter, I opened the fridge and there I saw a small package. It had a note on it with my name written.

I looked both sides and then back at the package, frowning at it. I shook it and something inside hit the walls of it. The note was plain simple: _Can you find me? You know how to use it._ So I opened the package and there was a very familiar remote but there was something else: a lipstick. Why would I need a-?

I opened it and whispered an "Oh."

It was made of chocolate. Oh man, Regina knows how to have fun. I put the lipstick on my pocket and listened to the silence of the house before pressing the remote up to a low level. Leaving the kitchen, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pressed the button a little higher. I went up the stairs and so did the button as I pressed again. It was almost reaching the medium level but knowing Regina, and by the experience, I knew it wouldn't be enough to reveal her position.

Slowly, I stepped into her bedroom but there wasn't a soul there so I exited it and came back to the corridor. I got into the guests room where I had slept in the past but she wasn't there either nor in the small library. So by elimination, she had to be in her office. Careful to not to make any sound, I got closer to the door which was half closed and listened quietly. Regina was strong and could contain the moans, but I was smart. So instead pushing the button up all the way, I did it a little and waited a few minutes. Then I turned it off all of the sudden.

A whimper was heard from inside.

The smug smirk crept up my face as I pushed the door, finding Regina leaning of her desk. By now, outside had gotten darker so in minutes we would have to turn on the lights to get a full vision. However, with the light coming from the window, I noticed her hands holding the edge of her desk; her knuckles white as snow.

Regina arched an eyebrow, "And then I'm the evil one."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, people. Really! I bring you a little piece to not to keep you waiting too long. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it:) If you have any tip don't hesitate to contact me.

* * *

I kissed her.

"Hmmm…You're not wearing any lipstick, dear," she said separating from me but keeping her eyes closed. I smiled and put it on; sweet chocolate on my lips I had to stop myself from licking it away, "Sweet-tooth."

When I pressed my lips against her again, she hummer and her tongue darted out to lick the chocolate from my lips. We kissed so eagerly I hadn't noticed I had pushed her backwards until her ass hit the desk, making Regina gasp. Not even aware of my strength, I lifted her thighs and sat her on the wooden surface as her legs wrapped around my waist and her fingers tangled in my hair.

"Not here," she murmured against my bruised lips but by the way she didn't stop kissing me and her legs pressed me further against her it wasn't believable at all. Although the chocolate was long gone, out tongues didn't stop at all. It was like if we hadn't kissed in a really long time. Not that I was complaining.

"Seriously. Not here," she panted. I lifted her in my arms and she hummed in approval.

"Where to, Your Grace?"

"Majesty," she corrected biting on her lower lip to hide the smile.

"Pardon me," I said bowing my head slightly. "Your Majesty."

Regina buried her face in the crook of my neck and licked, purring seductively, "To the bed" I almost let her fall at her tone; it made all my body go weak.

* * *

I left her carefully on the bed, kissing her neck as I bent over her. Regina used her finger to push me back, eyeing my clothes. Those were off as fast as a lightning.

Like a tiger, I climber her body as I pushed her dress over her head. Once both naked, we melt in each other. Her hands grabbed my shoulders and I didn't doubt it would leave marks. I couldn't care less.

I smiled in the kiss, remembering the first time, in this same bed, she had left marks on my body, claiming me hers but what I nor she didn't know was that I was already hers since the first moment she looked at me. Regina looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Liar." When she leaned forward to kiss me again, I leaned back and left the bed. Regina rose to her elbows and frowned but then raised her eyebrows when she saw what I was doing.

Retrieving the lipstick from my pocket, I came back to the bed and straddled her. Biting my lip, my eyes followed the line I drew on her neck and then licked and sucked on it slowly. The vibration on her vocal chords announced her moan before it escaped her lips. That sound was even more delicious than the chocolate.

I lifted my hand to draw another line of chocolate but she stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "**Your** prize." With ease, she took the lipstick from my hand and turned us; I landed on the mattress with her on top. To be honest, making love to her was a prize good enough. Wait, when had I started to say "make love" instead of "fuck"? I'm starting to sound like Mary Margaret.

The frown crossed my face quickly as it disappeared since Regina's mouth was already licking the chocolate from my collar bone and further down. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips, tongue and teeth in my skin.

Who would say Regina is such a chocolate lover?

* * *

I fell next to Regina, sweating and panting. It was long after midnight but I didn't know how much time had passed since I crossed the front door. The only thing I know is that I needed this session of non-stop sex. I looked over at Regina. Her eyes were closed and a smile crossed her features. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips bruised and her hair mused. And she was perfect.

I wonder when I became so cheesy.

She opened one eye and looked at me, "If I ask "what" this time, will you answer me?"

I smiled and leaned on one side, staring at her. She opened both eyes and stared back at me with both eyebrows raised. Actually I've been thinking about the future, what will happen when I leave to Stanford. It's far away from here.

"I love you," I just said.

"That's not the answer."

"It is." I yawned and repeated, "It is." Regina leaned in with a smile and pressed her lips on my forehead. The cuddled next to me and at some point, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Holy fuck!"

The shrill sound of the alarm clock woke me up, making me jump in the bed startled. With my heart beating wildly, I blinked some times until I realized I was at Regina's house and that was not my alarm clock. For a moment I thought I had to go to school.

But why was the alarm set?

At my sides, the bed was empty and around me, everything was tidy and folded. It had been a long ago since I woke up alone in Regina's bed. Had I dreamed it? I looked around me, scanning the room and then, partially hidden by the chair leg, there was the lipstick. Right in that moment, Regina came in with a tray. She smiled and left it on the bed in front of me; it had these little legs so it was like a small table on the bed.

She turned off the clock and leaned in to kiss me. "Good morning."

I smiled and closed my eyes, murmuring in her mouth, "Good morning."

"I forgot to turn off the alarm, sorry."

"I almost had a heart attack." Regina laughed sitting by my side and I nodded to prove my point, "Seriously, I thought I had to go to school."

"You won't have to worry about that for a while." I glanced at the tray and she put it closer to us. "I made us breakfast." Pancakes, juice, milk, coffee, butter, syrup. Wow.

"Yummy!" I exclaimed in glee and she laughed again. I kissed her on her cheeks, "Thank you."

"Always."

Regina took a mug and drank from it as I stared at her; I could get used to this. As I reached for the juice, I wondered what she thinks about the future and then I wondered why I cared so much. I shook my head. What matter is now and now Regina is next to me enjoying breakfast in bed.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: A little of fluff because why not? We're near the end pals although I'd love to keep writing this forever. Enjoy the chapter and let me know how did you like it:)

* * *

Day 5 of studying; 6 to the exams. I don't know what is worse: the nice day outside, the fact that I've woken up sick, that I have to stay inside studying or that is Friday. After lunch, I went back to the desk but I couldn't concentrate and now I'm on the bed, covered by blankets.

The phone of the house rang and I didn't even make a move to pick it up; Sarah would. As I thought, it stopped ringing and I heard her voice across the house. My parents had left again for work and to be honest, I prefer it that way. I rolled in the bed and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the stomachache and the headache.

When I opened my eyes again, awake because of the bell, I felt like I had been sleeping for an eternity but as I shot a glance at the clock I realized it had only been 20 minutes. I sighed and my body doubled at the pain. Growling, I buried my head on the pillow. Geez, this sucks.

A soft knock on my door. Then another. "Come in," I mumbled under the blanket, not even bothering on turning who see who it was. "Not your better days, huh Miss Swan?"

I turned quickly and my whole body complained at that. Making a face, I saw Regina smiling and closing the door behind her. She walked to the bed and crouched next to it. "You said it's wasn't a big deal."

"It," I cleared my throat, "It isn't."

"And yet here you are, under who knows how many blankets when it's beyond 30 degrees outside." Regina finally sat on the bed and I turned to look at her. She pushed away a strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'm fine," I downplayed. "I don't need to be taken care of."

She smiled and her thumb caressed my cheek back and forth, "You may not need to but that doesn't mean you can't let people try it."

Regina stood up from the bed and left her purse on the desk, over the notebooks and books, "I'll prepare you a bath."

"Wait," I said as she passed next to me and grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at me. I must have looked like a child but who cared anyways? "Stay with me a little longer."

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Emma."

"I don't want a bath. I want you."

"But you're burning up. We need to bring down your temperature," she reasoned, although never letting go of my hand.

"Stop being reasonable and come here." She stared at me and then I rolled my eyes, "And I promise I'll do whatever you want later."

Regina smiled and rounded the bed, giving me time to take in her clothes: jeans and a simple blue shirt. She took off her heels and got into the bed and even under the blankets, "Gosh, Emma. This is like an oven."

I smiled and snuggled by her side, leaning my head on her chest and nestling in her arms. "You're very pretty today."

She laughed, "And these free compliments? That fever must be high."

"Shut up, idiot." I poked her arm.

"Now that's more normal." Her fingers ran through my hair back and forth. "How's study going?"

I shrugged as much as I could in this position, "I think fine but I'm paranoid because I may be in but if I fail then I won't. I was sure last week but now I'm not so sure I will pass anymore."

"Don't be. Everyone will try to scare you telling you that it's so hard but it isn't. You will pass for sure." I yawned and nodded, "If you say so…"

"I do say so." We kept silent for a moment and then Regina brought me closer, whispering, "You're shaking."

I frowned and realized that I was indeed shaking. She ran her hand up and down on my arms and I looked at her. "Thanks."

"Why?" she tilted her head.

"For not running. I look like a homeless," I laughed. My hair was up in a ponytail and I had been on my pajamas like two days. She laughed as well and nodded, "You certainly do."

"Hey! You're supposed to lie to me and tell me I always look like a princess to you," I pouted.

"Then _princess_, you look like a homeless." She bowed her head mockingly and I rolled my eyes, smiling. Regina leaned in to kiss me but I stopped her.

"You can get sick."

"I'm aware." And she kissed me sweetly. When she pushed back, she whispered in my mouth, "Emma."

"Hmm?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

"Come and take the bath."

I groaned, "What a way to break the moment. I don't want to leave the bed." Opening my eyes, I met Regina's, which were flooded with concern, "You promised."

Who could fight with that look? "Fine," I conceded. She left to prepare it and a short while after, I was in the tub gritting my teeth, "This. Is. Fucking. Cold."

"No it's not, it's warm." Regina was sitting, legs crossed, outside the tub. Her hands played with the surface of the water and the minerals foam.

I let out a frustrated groan and leaned my head back, "It is cold, whatever you say and this is torture. And what the hell did you put on the water?"

"It's something my father would put in my baths when I was little and with fever. It made me feel better."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you using magic on me?"

She suppressed a smile, "My, my, you've found out my evil plan!" I pulled a hand out of the water and pointed at her, splashing her, "I knew it! You're tricks won't work on me Evil Queen. I am the White Knight; I'm invincible."

"I beg to differ, dear White Knight. Who is naked, defenseless and inside a tub?" She teased raising an eyebrow.

"Details, details," I waved my hand as if to downplay it. She laughed and I joined her. We talked for long minutes until, after failed attempts at getting out of the water, Regina decided it was the moment to do it. She wrapped me with the towel and hugged me from behind. We looked at our reflection on the mirror.

"Feeling better?" I nodded; the water drops falling from the tip of my hair. "You see? It wasn't that bad."

"Don't flatter yourself." My lips betrayed me twitching up in a smile, which matched with Regina's. I came back to the room and put some clothes on, with the intention of coming back to the bed but Regina stopped me.

"Nuh-huh. Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat. You're still a little pale." She grabbed my hand and directed me outside the room.

"But..But...Bed…"

"Childish."

"Motherish," I snarled back as I sat on the chair of the kitchen. Regina opened the fridge, "That's not even a word."

"Whatever." She made me a sandwich and put it in front of me, "I'm not really hungry."

"I know you aren't but you have to eat something." Sighing, I took a bite. How Regina makes a sandwich taste so delicious is beyond me. After a moment, I noticed something and frowned, "Where's Sarah?"

"I talked to her and assured her I would take care of you." I couldn't stop the blush peering in my face, "Will you stay for the night?"

"I will if you want me too," she said seriously. I hid behind the mug of tea Regina had prepared earlier, "I do."

"Then I will. But only under one condition." I raised an eyebrow, questioning what that condition was. "Don't make a James Bond marathon."

I smiled, "Fine. Not James Bond."

She narrowed her eyes, "What? That easy? What are you planning, Miss Swan?"

My smile grew wider and ran out of the kitchen. Regina ran behind me and as she reached the living room, I had already pulled out 8 DVDs, "Harry Potter marathon!" I exclaimed with glee. Regina only rolled her eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

I held my breath.

I poked on Regina's knee behind me; she was almost sleeping on the couch while I was sitting on the edge of it. "Regina, wake up! Look, Voldemort and Harry are facing each other! But Dumbledore will come in any moment…" I stopped the poking and when the character appeared on the screen, I poked again, harder this time on her knee. "Aha! There he is! Look, look!"

Regina groaned, "Emma, it's past midnight. Let's go to sleep, you need to sleep."

I hushed her and stared at the screen. God I love this scene. Behind me, Regina tugged my shirt. "Yeah, yeah. Let me finish this movie and we'll go to bed," I conceded. The tug stopped and I heard a sigh behind me. Then, legs wrapped around me as well as arms; Regina leaned her head on my back.

I waited until it was over to turn off the TV and the room stayed silent. Regina's breaths were long and paused so I guessed she had fallen asleep behind me. With a smile, I turned slowly to not to wake her up too suddenly and pushed her hair off her face, whispering her name.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were still closed.

"The movie is over." I kept whispering.

"Finally," she murmured. Regina opened her eyes a little and looked at me through her eyelashes. "Do you feel better?"

"Way better. Can you go upstairs or do you want me to carry you?" I offered a smug smile and she formed an ironic one in response. We stood and left the living room. I gave Regina one of my shirts to sleep and as we touched the bed, she sighed. I frowned, "You seem very tired."

She suppressed a yawn, "It's okay."

"No, it's not."

Regina smiled, "I am here to take care of you and not otherwise."

I replied, imitating her words from earlier, "You may not need to but that doesn't mean you can't let people try it." She rolled her eyes, but gave in.

"You have already finished school but for me there are still many things to do and they lean all the responsibility on me." I read between lines: she was afraid to fail.

"You did great this year," I tried to reassure her.

She smiled tiredly at me and kissed my forehead. "Let's go to sleep, okay?" I nodded and yawned as I accommodated in the bed. Regina always takes all the responsibility on her shoulders and I've barely heard her actually complain about it, only about people who don't to their work properly. I rolled and looked at her with a furrow crossing my face and biting my lip.

She had already fallen sleep. Her chest went up with every breath and down as she let out the air. Seeing her like that didn't seem she had ever suffered from anything. However, those things were still there: Daniel leaving her, losing Henry, the control of Cora and her death as well as her father's. She didn't have many friends either.

The future came back, haunting my thoughts. If I left her, will we still be together? Would a distance relationship work despite all the love we feel for each other? What if we break up, am I ready to leave her? Is she?

Later, I had thanked the gods Regina was sleeping because, just before falling completely asleep, the words came out of my mouth without even being able to stop them.

"Come with me to California."

* * *

I rolled in bed and was happy to feel Regina's body next to me. My bed was big but still we were so close that almost half of the bed was empty. I cuddled and she made a sleepy sound of annoyance but moved her arm so I could nestle in her arms like the day after. I found that I wasn't sick anymore, or at least I felt better.

"So…Sixth movie now?" I joked. If she had her eyes open, she would've rolled her eyes. Instead, she huffed. When she opened her eyes, she rubbed them, "As much as I'd _love_ to, you have to study."

I whimpered, "How about ten more minutes?"

"How about now and I help you?" She raised an eyebrow and I felt that waking up now would be worth it. "Breakfast first?" I tried and she nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Breakfast first."

An hour later, breakfast taken and dressed in something that wasn't my pajamas, I was sitting on the chair while Regina was on the bed holding the geography book. She asked me questions and I tried to answer right. Truth is I knew some things but I needed to study harder.

At one point that I couldn't remember the answer, Regina started to unbutton her shirt. I tilted my head, "That doesn't help me to concentrate."

"Hand me a pen. A good one," she told me, popping open the last button and holding out a hand. I had no idea what she was doing but I picked up one pen and placed it on her hand. "Be right back." And she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Okay…" When I reached to grab the book I notice it wasn't on the bed. Did Regina take the book with her? As if to answer my question, she got out of the bathroom, dressed again and with the pen and the book on her hands. She left those on the desk and put her hands on her waist.

"Fine. Your memory seems to fall a bit so let's try something new." She raised her eyebrows like if I knew what to do next but I was so confused I didn't move. I murmured a 'Fine' since she was waiting for a response.

Regina seemed to be satisfied with that answer and nodded, "Capital of Denmark?"

"Copenhagen."

"In which continent is France?"

I laughed, "Europe, duh."

This time, she raised an eyebrow, "Capital of Tajikistan?" I open my mouth and then closed it. Damn, this was easy. Try to remember. Closing my eyes I searched in my memory but failed. I shook my head.

That's when Regina unbuttoned her shirt again and on the edge of her bra, there was written the name of the capital. "Dushanbe," I exhaled as I read. She nodded and smiled, "That's right. Next."

If I had known, I would have failed before. We spent about half an hour and by then, the only clothes that remained on Regina's body were her panties. I have to admit it: Regina is the most confident woman I've ever seen. Truth is I learned the lesson faster than staring at a book the whole evening.

"Okay, the last one. Latvia?" I mentally huffed; Riga. But I decided not to tell anything. Regina was lying on my bed half naked. Pretending I didn't remember, I shrugged and stood up from the chair, sauntering towards her. She narrowed her eyes, "Really? You don't remember?"

I tsked and shook my head, "Nope."

"Sure…" she half smirked. Leaning back on her elbows, she opened her legs and I swallowed, noticing the ink on her inner thigh. I could only read the first two letters. "Remember now?"

I shook my head; my throat had gone dry all of the sudden and swallowed again. "I think I'll need to read the whole word…"

Her legs opened slightly more, "Then…" I climbed up her body and ran my hands up over her thighs, feeling her shivering. I brushed the surprisingly already wet clothe with the tip of my fingers; my, my, someone has been thinking about this for a moment. I pushed it apart slowly and leaned as if I couldn't see it if I didn't get closer. I smiled, whispering against her core, "Ah, Riga. Of course."

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed my scalp to bring my lips to her. We kissed passionately and I straddled her. Regina moaned loudly but not enough to not to hear the front door of the house opening. We froze and I heard my mother's voice after the door closing.

"Emma, darling. We're home!"

I opened my eyes wide and Regina mirrored my expression. Without the need of saying anything, I stood up and helped Regina throwing pieces of clothes at her. She dressed up as she could while we heard my parents talking, getting closer to the room.

I pointed at the closet, "Hide!"

Regina wrinkled her nose, "No way."

"Hide," I insisted but she shook her head. All this while, my parents were almost at my door. I half sighed half grunted and pushed her towards the bathroom. I jumped on the chair and picked up the book, faking a concentrated expression. The door opened just when Regina entered the bathroom. However, the door didn't close and as I stared at my parents, I could see Regina looking at me visibly annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My mother frowned, "We were worried because you were sick but you seem better now."

I could hear my heartbeats thrumming in my ears, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. It was just one day." She took a step forward but I stopped her, "Look, uhm mom, I appreciate you both came here. Really! But I really need to study because I already lost one day and I can't lose anymore time."

By the corner of my eye I saw Regina silently pointing at something on the floor. Her bra. Seriously? This was like taken from a movie! I moved to stand before it so they wouldn't see it. My mother's shoulders dropped and she nodded, "Okay…"

For a moment I forgot Regina and stared at my mother; she seemed like she was looking forward spending the day taking care of me. Her voice brought me back to reality. "Well, I'll in the kitchen and your father in the office if I you need something." I nodded and when she was about to exit, I told her, "Thanks."

She smiled sadly and nodded too, closing the door behind her. Regina got out of the bathroom and leaned down to pick up her bra. "How sweet." Something in her voice told me she was upset.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know they were coming."

"Clearly," she huffed, running a hand through her hair.

"It's not my fault, okay? So stop," I told her a little louder than I pretended. She laughed bitterly, "You're mad now? Who had to hide like a teenager?"

"Right. I should've said 'Hey there mom, this is Regina. Remember? She was my teacher but here she is naked on my bed'. Yeah, that sounds so much better."

"Stop the sarcasm for a second, would you?"

"You started!" I half exclaimed half whispered. She put her bra on place, then her shirt and picked up her bag, "Now how the hell do I get out?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I know two things.

-Regina won't leave this house being upset because I won't be able to see her until the exams are over.

-My mother is in the kitchen so she would notice someone leaving.

I sat on the chair and covered my face with my hands trying to think. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hush."

"Don't hush me!" she said much lower this time to my relief. I ignored her and bit my lip. Okay, maybe if I go there and distract her…but how? I raised my head, "Prom."

"What?" She looked at me like if I had grown two more heads.

I nodded as if she knew what I was talking about, "Yeah, yeah. I go downstairs and talk to her. She's been telling me about going out to get a prom dress and I didn't really think of going but…"

Regina looked at me and tilted her head. "I will have to go."

"You'll be there?" She nodded. "Then I'll think of going." Regina smiled against her will.

"I overreacted." I mentally rolled my eyes; it was hard for her to just say sorry.

"It's okay, I kinda panicked," I shifted and kicked an invisible rock. "So, I'll go down and you go out when you are sure there's no way they see you."

When I exited the room with Regina following me, I stopped and she collided with my shoulder. She was about to protest but I kissed her, "I'm sorry you have to sneak out like this. I'll make it up to you."

"I certainly hope so." Idiot. I kissed again and headed downstairs.

* * *

My mother was surprised but she didn't say no to a day shopping, which I would hate but I could stand it. Besides, the other option was studying and after the lesson given by Regina, I don't think I could learn anything.

It was a 'girls day' and to be honest it wasn't that bad. It reminded me to the old days, to having a mother there to talk whenever I wanted and basically a family. Except for the moments she asked me about who would be my date, if it would be my girlfriend, it was quite nice. We found a pretty dress but the trouble was with the shoes; I wasn't sure they were as comfortable as the employee assured. When I got home, I dropped on the bed after leaving the bags on the floor.

That's it. Next week I'm going to prom.


	49. Chapter 49

I came back from the panel where the lists were put on. I had looked for my name and next to it, the final grade. Regina had appeared with the list and put it there, briefly staring at me with a neutral expression that didn't give away anything. I was hoping she smiled or something to let me know how it had gone but there was nothing. She took a step back to give room to the students and remained on her feet at one side. Under her eyes, I saw the grade and let out the breath I had been holding.

I had passed.

When I looked at Regina this time, she flashed a smile and nodded, not being able to do anything else in public. I suppressed the urge of hugging her and smiled back, promising a moment later.

Now, I walked towards Ruby and Mary Margaret who were waiting for me outside with a sad expression. They frowned and asked how it had gone and I shrugged, lowering my head to hide the smile. "Emma, I'm sorry," Mary Margaret comforted.

That's when Ruby narrowed her eyes at me and poked my arm, "You liar!"

I laughed and they hugged me, congratulating me at the same time M&M scolded me for making her believe I had failed.

As we walked together to the café to celebrate, we chatted like we hadn't done in the last week.

"I can't believe you're actually going to prom. You hate it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know but Regina will be there and I don't know, it's my last year…" I shrugged, shoving my hands on my pockets. Mary smiled and nodded knowingly, "Everyone has to go to prom some time in their lives. When I went to mine it was great; everyone dressed up and they were all gorgeous. The only thing that I missed was…"

"Someone like David?" Ruby finished raising an eyebrow. The pale brunette blushed wildly and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh c'mon M&M. We all know you're seeing each other."

She frowned and tilted her head, "Is it that obvious? I don't mean to hurt his wife but…" Ruby passed her arm around her shoulders and sighed dramatically, "True Love."

Mary Margaret laughed and shrugged her off, "Shut up!" Ruby jumped next to me and continued, "Well, we will meet there."

"At prom?"

She nodded, "I met this guy, Peter. He's the cutest and invited me to prom." Mary Margaret and I stared at her, exclaiming at once, "You really like him."

"I don't want to say anything yet, okay? So don't jinx it!" It's the first time I see Ruby acting like this for a guy so she must like him a lot. We came into the cafe and sat on a table; gosh, I missed them.

* * *

That evening, Regina and I had dinner; her cooking never ceases to amaze me. However, we couldn't keep our hands out of each other and when I stood to go find a glass, as I reached for it, Regina pressed her body against my back. Dinner forgotten, I turned to kiss her fiercely. She lifted me up on the worktop and I wrapped my legs around her waist, bringing her closer and I noticed a bulge in her trousers.

I separated and looked at her, panting with growing arousal. Regina pressed further and a moan fell from my lips. "I pretended to wait for later," she panted on my neck; her hair tickled my jaw, "but, fuck Emma. These shorts you're wearing are driving me crazy." She trusted forward again and brushed the front of her trousers against my core. I heard the sound of my phone dropping next to me but I couldn't care less, "Take them off."

Her hands tugged at the clothe and she slid them down my legs, throwing it behind her back and unzipping her own pants which pooled at her feet. Coming back to the previous position, I kissed her eagerly as she teased my entrance through my panties, slightly poking my bundle of nerves. I ended up growling, "Regina."

It was enough for her and she ripped my panties, entering me roughly with the strap on; I swear I saw stars on the corner of my eyes as I moaned loudly. Regina stilled, letting me adapt to it before pulling back slowly and when the tip was almost out, she trusted forward again all the way. I held onto her back, digging my nails and my pelvis jutted forward to meet every trust. All the while, Regina took the chance of my exposed neck to ravish it with her teeth and tongue as her hands kneaded my ass, urging me further against her.

It was like heaven.

Only in heaven, there weren't inconvenient phone calls.

The ringtone of my phone filled the air and whimpered. "Don't pick it up," Regina grunted in my neck. Jesus, how that made the wetness between my legs grow is something beyond me. Still, I tried to focus, "It could be important."

"Then they'll call again." She lifted my shirt over my head and kissed down my collarbone but the phone started ringing again.

I reached for it, "Just to see who it is." I read the name on the screen. David. "It'll be a moment. Don't stop," I pressed the green button. "Hey David."

"Congratulations Emma! The girls told me. I'm proud of you," David exclaimed on the other side of the line.

Regina licked one nipple and I closed my eyes, trying to keep my voice as normal as I could, "Thanks. I really worked for it."

"So, you know. I wanted to have a detail for you, well, we wanted to."

"We?"

"Yeah, uhm…Mary and I…" Regina sucked and I fought with a moan that fought its way out of my throat, coming out as a loud pant. "Emma, are you running?"

"No, no. Continue." That answer was both for Regina and David.

"Okay…so you're okay with it? Because maybe it's kind of weird but, I don't know, it seems right for us and—" Regina's lips caught the other bud and sucked hard as her hip rolled, making me whimper; I was close. "Emma, are you okay? It looks like you're having a rough time," David said with concern. If I hadn't been busy trying to hold back the moan and not to cum, I would have found it cute.

"You know what David? Yeah, sure. I'll love it. I gotta go, bye!" I hung up without waiting for an answer just in time for Regina to push forward one more time and dragging out a cry from my throat. I dropped my phone and wrapped my arms around her neck, riding her a few more time until I came hard on her, jerking in her arms as the orgasm hit me.

Leaning my sweaty forehead on her shoulder, I caught my breath as Regina held me in her arms. "Now, that was fun," she commented with a smirk.

* * *

When I woke up in bed it was still dark outside. I yawned and looked at one side, frowning at the empty bed. I passed my hand over the white and cold sheets; Regina had woken up a while ago. Brushing my eyes, still a little sleepy, I walked downstairs to find the table on the living room empty; she must have picked up the plates we had left last night.

Smiling, I came into the kitchen and noticed it was clean as well. I found my phone next to an empty mug. I filled it with the tea that was on the teapot as I texted her. **Empty bed isn't a good sign.**

The answer came instantly. _Went out for a walk. Didn't plan you would wake up so early._

**I'm a box of surprises. Where are you?**

_At the port. Come with me._

I drained the mug and put on my shorts and one of her baseball t-shirts before heading to the port. When I got there the sky hadn't gotten any clearer. There were a dew boats, some of them luxury ones, others were simple fishing boats, and on one side there was a street lamp. Due to the early hour, it was still on and it was the only source of light around. On the bottom of it, there was a square at the edge of the port that was like four benches in one made of rocks. That's where I noticed.

Regina was laying flat on her back in one of the sides, her hands on her stomach and looking up at the stars that remained visible in the sky. "Nice views?"

She rose to her elbows and looked at me with a smile, "Come here."

I walked and laid next to her; the space was enough for both of us as long as we kept close to each other. None of us complained. Her arms surrounded me and I nestled between them. "What's this place?" I asked after a moment of simply enjoying each other's closeness.

"It's my secret place." She paused for a second but then continued, "I like to come here when I want to be alone."

"But you brought me here."

I felt her nodding above me, "I don't want to be alone anymore if it means being without you." She let her words sink in and eventually I raised my head to look at her. Her gaze went from the now slightly clearer sky to meet mine and smiled sadly, "I heard you when we were at your house. I wasn't sleeping. Did you mean it?" I nodded slowly; I really want her to come with me. "My…," she cleared her throat when her voice broke, "My life is here. My job, my family; they are buried here, the only few friends I have."

"Yeah, I know and so is mine."

"But you have to go for college, because you have to."

I bit my lip and leaned down my head, separating a little from Regina and looking up. She imitated me and we let the time pass in silence until the sky died orange. I wanted her to come with me but what would that mean? Would we live together? What if it doesn't work out? And if she stays, are we breaking up or trying a distance relationship? I rose to my feet and she sat. "I have to go home."

"I'll take you there." Regina started to stand but I stopped her, "It's okay, I'll go."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

She nodded and I started to walk away. "See you at prom tomorrow?"

I turned and walked backwards, smiling at her and nodding, "See you at prom." I hadn't lied at Regina. I wasn't mad; I was worried.

* * *

Not having a date for prom means no transport. Lucky me, Ruby's date came by and picked me up although it was awkward when they kissed and I had to stare out of the window wishing the limousine was faster. When we got to school, there were already many people so I said goodbye and came into the gym. Everything was beautiful I must admit; balloons around the dance floor, the stands were all decorated and there was a table with drinks and snacks while music sounded in the background. It was nice.

I filled my glass with coke and looked around. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I was ridiculous with this aquamarine dress and these stupid heels alone in a dance party. I sat on the stands and talked to some girls there to spend some time but I ended up boring so with the excuse of feeling like dancing, I left them and walked between the couples and small groups. Geez, this was boring. I left the gym and sneaked inside the school.

The hallways during the night were creepy. I remember that when I was younger I used to secretly fantasize about coming here at night and confront the evil teachers who actually were monsters with swords and guns. The music was less hearable the more I walked away and somehow I ended up in my class. Checking no one could see me, I opened the door and came in; it was weird seeing this room so empty and lifeless.

Regina had entered this room 9 month ago, like if she owned the place (which indeed she did) and I had been captivated by her. All of Regina was screaming mystery and I loved the mystery. Little by little I had gotten her to open to me and now I had to leave. I wished I wasn't wearing a dress to kick the tables.

I walked to my place and sat; this was the last time I would do that. Closing my eyes, I remembered with a smile when I had finished my exam and was nervously staring at Regina.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?"

I opened my eyes and saw Regina with a smug smile, staring at me from the front of the class. She was so beautiful I would swear she was born from the gods. Her dress was short and black with a light blue belt, matching her heels and the clip on her hair. Matching my colors as well.

I smiled, "You know, I actually never heard those words from you. Now that I have, I can die in peace."

"Glad I could make your wish come true. You know," she said walking towards me, "coming into the school during prom is forbidden here."

I leaned back on the chair as I had done so many times before this year, "Really? I wasn't aware. How did you find out? Were you following me, Principal Mills?"

She shrugged, "I might have. I hadn't seen you until you sneaked out." Regina sat on my table and the skirt of her dress slid up enough to see the garters and stockings. Of course. She tilted her head, "You were weird when you left yesterday."

I took a breath and let out, nodding, "I'm worried. I'm leaving and what does that mean for us? Making you come with me is selfish and I want you to but not forced and a distance relationship wouldn't work. I need to touch you. I need to kiss you. I need you by my side."

She stood and offered me her hand, "Dance with me."

I frowned, "There's no music."

"We'll imagine it." I stared at her hand and finally took it. We danced or more like moved together with no music, only the sounds of our breathing and our heartbeats. She leaned forward and kissed me before leaning her forehead against mine. "Look Emma. I don't know if I'm acting for impulse or not. I have a job here but…in California I can have a fresh start. I can get into politics, I don't know. It can be good and I don't have so many friends, we can call each other and see in vacations and I can come hereto visit my family from time to time…"

Regina was visibly struggling to find the right words. That's new. "Do you mean you're coming with me?"

She nodded hesitantly so I stopped dancing and put my hands on her cheeks to stare into her eyes, "I don't want you to go because you feel forced to and leave everything for me but because you want to because if not it won't work." My heart pounded on my chest so hard I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

It was like slow motion. Regina licked her lips and opened her mouth, taking a deep breath and looking at me. A lot more determined, she nodded once, "I want to."

I wouldn't admit out of this room but I was about to cry. I kissed her and she kissed me back. "I love you. I love you. I love you," I repeated between kisses and laughter coming from both of us. Without noticing I backed her up and she hit one table which made us stop. Regina sneaked her hands behind my neck and kissed me deeply. Getting the message, I licked her full lips and she opened her mouth. She did a thing with her tongue, running it slowly inside my mouth that she knows drives me crazy.

"You're practically screaming me to fuck you here, Miss Mills," I joked biting her earlobe. She growled rolling her hips, "Like if you hadn't done it already."

I tugged at the garter and chuckled, "As you wish."

* * *

Regina was close. Very close. I darted out my tongue and lapped her clit as my fingers worked her up. Her hold on my hair was tight and her heel was pressed hard against my back but the sweet sounds that I elicited were oh so worth it. I licked her juices as she came undone and then stood to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself.

Regina hummed and smiled and so did I, "And I thought prom was boring."

She chuckled and in that moment, with her arms resting on my hips and me placed between her legs, the door opened.

Two teenagers came in giggling holding hands and halted as they saw us. We stared at them and panicked for a brief moment when they opened her eyes wide. But then I felt Regina relax as she whispered to me, "You're no longer my student."

They ran out of the classroom, clearly too freaked out to say anything to us and I looked at Regina. That's right, we're free. We don't have to hide anymore. However, today I felt like I wanted privacy. "Do you have to stay all night?"

"I guess I can tell the others I have to leave early. Why?"

"Do it and let's get out of here."

* * *

It was a crazy night. We ate at a fast food restaurant, sneaked into a cinema although we didn't stay to watch the end of the movie, played on the arcades and basically spent the night of our lives; it was nice to see Regina so carefree.

Before the dawn, she drove up to the woods and when she stopped the car, we laid on the hood. Regina yawned and I laughed, or tried to because it sounded more like a giggle, "Too old for fun?"

"Say that again and you will know what evil stands for."

"I'm frightened," I joked, shaking for effect, which made her roll her eyes. "Shut up and look; the sun is coming out."

I grabbed her arm and put it on my shoulder as I leaned my head on her shoulder, watching the dawn together.

It was summer. We were free. We were together. It was perfect.

* * *

A/N: Hello there lovely readers! I sadly announce that the next chapter will be the last one but for that I want you to give me your opinion if you'd like it from Regina's POV or not. Let me know which one seems more exciting for you and of course how did you like this chapter3


	50. Chapter 50

Regina remembers the first day at the private school like if it was yesterday.

She had stopped at the door and taken a deep breath before entering the room and facing her students. It was her first real job and, although she wouldn't admit it out loud, she was a little nervous about it; her mother was looking at her very carefully and she didn't want to mess it up. Forgetting all the worries that crossed her mind, she opened the door and came into the room as regally as she knew.

Regina remembers how in that very first day she had noticed a particular student in the back of the room looking at her curiously and she couldn't help but be a little playful. Of course, she had scolded herself for doing that; it was her student, how had she done that? But as the days passed, Regina's interest on the blonde girl had grown more and more.

Every night, after a long day at the school, Regina's mind came back to Emma and how wrong that was. Finally, she had given into the sin as Emma had abruptly kissed her. However, it was just sex, only physic attraction, she repeated to herself over and over but the encounters grew more often until Emma finally asked for more, the one thing that Regina feared. She hadn't been in a relationship since a long time. Since Daniel. It had broken her heart and she promised she wouldn't love again, that love is weakness as her mother said. She built a wall around her but, even with all her efforts to keep Emma away, the blonde got under her skin and so, Regina started to open to her but that was until St. Valentine's day.

Her mother; always her, interfering in her life. For once, Regina was happy, she was actually enjoying being in a relationship and the more she spent time with Emma, the more she liked her. Once more since she had memory, Regina was under Cora's orders. It had broken her heart when a devastated Emma had left from school with tears in her eyes. The next weeks had been like hell to Regina. She didn't feel like eating, she couldn't sleep staring at her phone all night and it had gotten worse when one of the nights she was so furious she had trashed her office and didn't bother to clean it up the next days.

But when Emma and Regina came back together, she felt that they belonged together. She hid those feelings of course, only showing a part of it. Everything was great again but then Daniel appeared and Regina felt her world falling apart. Seeing him reminded her to her unborn child, how he had abandoned her. She had assured Emma everything was fine but it wasn't. Daniel had showed up after and he had asked her to have a talk. Surprise, surprise, her mother had something to do with his run away. He apologized and asked her to be friends again because he missed her.

Regina was proud to say she wasn't weak, but for a moment, all her strength had disappeared and replaced with all the memories she shared with Daniel; she struggled in her mind, one side remembering that yes, of course her mother had something to do but after all it had been his decision to take the opportunity Cora offered him and leaving her alone, and the other side playing all the walks at the park and everything they had gone through together. Regina remembers she had looked away and had seen Emma at her kitchen, preparing breakfast and all her doubts had vanished. She offered Daniel a truce: it all would be forgiven but she would never be able to be his friend again.

After that, the week of holiday with Emma at the hotel had been dreamlike but again, something had happened. With the picture incident Regina really started to believe that they actually didn't belong together since everything was trouble; not being able to show her love and having to keep it a secret was the biggest trouble of all. And of course was the curfew thing. Still, they went through it as well and just in time for Emma's birthday.

Regina wasn't very fond of Mary Margaret, so to speak, but she got along with the rest of her friends, not that she had many. There was Ruby, who had ended up being a good friend to Regina; Belle, who had become a friend of Emma from her time working at the library and David, her driver with whom she got along as well as with his wife. Regina wasn't dumb of course, she knew what was going between David and Mary Margaret and she also knew Kathryn suspected something but she didn't say a word since she didn't want to hurt her new friend even if it included not irking Mary Margaret. She didn't know why but there was just something in her that Regina didn't like; however, she put effort on at least stand her for Emma.

Emma's birthday had been a lot of fun until Cora had called her to come over. Regina had lost it. When she ran next to her mother just before she passed away in her arms, Regina just had lost it. She was mad because of what had happened, because it wasn't fair, because even after everything that had happened she loved her mother, and mostly because of how it had happened. She was sad too, of course, and she rebuilt the wall around her. Everything had fallen apart for her but luckily Emma had been there to save her and stay with her through the night. She couldn't have imagined how mature could Emma be to do that, how she had taken care of her. It had been particularly hard for Regina to get over it but she finally had done it and she put high expectance on the end of the school year: finally Emma and her were free.

Only there was one more problem. University. Emma would have to move to California and what did that mean for their relationship? When Emma sleepily proposed her to go with her, Regina had felt fear. Leaving everything for love…that didn't sound much like Regina. Everything she had was there but Emma, one of the most beloved things she had was leaving. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to but at the same time she didn't.

All the while, prom day arrived. She was nervous because she had decided to stay; they would find away but she couldn't just leave everything. Combining her job of making sure everything was okay at the party and her own right to enjoy it, she looked for Regina but she couldn't find her. That wasn't until she saw someone sneaking out of the gym. She hadn't seen who that was but it had to be Emma. Who else? So she followed that mystery person and indeed it was Emma, who entered her classroom. Once again that year, Regina stopped at the door and took a deep breath. It would be okay, they would find a way; they had to.

As she laid her eyes on Emma, she knew what she was thinking. The first day. And somehow, remembering that day made Regina hesitate. She wanted to be with Emma, damn! She wanted to go and have a fresh start with the girl she had learned to love along the year; the girl who had brought love back into her life. There was no looking back, it was a decision. She would go with her to the center of the earth if Emma wanted to.

Yes, Regina remembers all of that like if it was yesterday. As she picks up the ladders to adjust the poster, she remembers with a smile on her lips. How things have changed, she thinks as she jumps to the floor again and puts the ladder away. She shots a glance at the clock and wonders why is taking so long. Not that the way to the house was long.

She fills a glass of wine and leans on the counter while she observes the oven lost in thought. Tomorrow she has an important meeting with the council and although she had done it many times before since she got elected for Mayor of a little town in California five years ago, she still gets nervous. Maybe it's because you're so perfectionist, Emma always repeated. Well, maybe Emma was right but that's not a bad thing, isn't it?

Regina takes a sip of her glass, really starting to worry about the lateness. What if something happened to Emma while she was on duty? The police station would have called, wouldn't they? She shots a glance at the clock once again. Since Emma entered the police force after finishing her studies, Regina spent half of the time worried and the other half proud of her for fighting crime like she did, with such passion.

She pulls her phone out of her pocket to text Emma but right in that moment, she gets one before she can start typing. **Parking. Get ready.** Leaving the glass on the sink, she walks to the living room and checks everything is ready for the sixth time that evening. Then, the sound of the keys on the door. Then he burst into the house.

Henry, their son, runs toward Regina and hugs her, or tries due to his stature. "Happy 6th birthday sweetheart!" she exclaims as she kneels and hugs him back. He looks excitedly to the poster that prays _Happy Birthday, little knight _and the presents that rest on the main table. "Those for me?"

Regina nods and grins as he opens his mouth and eyes, amazed at it. Behind him, Emma comes into the living room with his bag pack and his coat on her hands. After leaving them on the sofa, earning a look from Regina, she walks towards the brunette and kisses her, "Sorry it took so long. The kid stopped at the pet shelter and I couldn't say no to him."

Regina rolled her eyes, "You never say no to him. He will become a capricious kid."

Emma hugged her from behind and together they observed how their adopted child opened his presents with awe, "It won't happen again. I know you're nervous about tomorrow but just relax, okay? You'll do it perfectly as you always do."

Little Henry stopped from ripping the gifts wrap and exclaimed to Emma, "Mom, mom! Did you tell her about Wolverine already?"

Regina turns and raises her eyebrow at Emma, "Wolverine?" Emma separated and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, about that…"

"He is so cuuuuuuute!"

Regina crossed her arms, "Emma?"

"Sorry, I couldn't say no. That puppy was staring at us with a face…you should've seen it! He's so small and looking for a home…It won't be any trouble! And when we can't take care of him we can leave it at Ruby's, you know she loves dogs and Peter as well...," the blonde explained quickly.

"A puppy?" Regina repeated. Henry nodded vividly and looked at Emma, "He is on the car! Can I go and bring him here?"

Emma gave him the keys of her car and he rushed outside. "A puppy," Regina repeated. "You could've told me."

"It was a surprise."

"It's not my birthday."

Emma wrapped her hands around her hips and pouted, "Don't be mad. It'll be awesome. I cannot wait to show him to Mary and David." Regina huffed and Emma kissed her cheek, "You know you love it. You're just playing hard on me because I'm the funny parent."

Regina crossed her arms and frowned, "I'm funny too."

Emma laughed and nodded, "And I don't doubt it. So, you're mad Principal Mills?"

"Don't play the 'Principal' card on me now. It won't soften me, Miss Swan," Regina stated although fighting with the smile that insisted on appearing on her face. Emma smirked and winked at Regina, "Now who's playing along?"

The former Principal, now Mayor, rolled her eyes and kissed her lover, promising some fun later as she nipped at the blonde's lower lip, until Henry arrived with the little puppy. Regina had to admit it was the cutest. A while later, sitting on the floor with Henry, Emma and the new incorporation to the family, Wolverine, and playing with the kid's new toys, Regina smiled as she witnessed the scene. To be honest, Regina never thought Emma would agree when she proposed to adopt a child six years ago. She was glad her girlfriend didn't refuse to do it and was even willing to. Regina had gotten to work in a job she really liked just as Emma, they were together and now they were a family.

She smiled. Regina Mills finally had found her happy ending.

* * *

A/N: let's get a little emotional here, shall we? Thanks a lot for every follow, favorite and especially the reviews that encouraged me to keep working on this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. For now I don't have any other story to write so maybe I'll be a while without writing or not, who knows how the inspiration works! Thanks a lot again and see you soon :)


End file.
